


Chasing Pavements

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, At Least Loki Doesn't Need A Hug, F/M, Loki inevitably makes himself in a pairing with the Reader, Tony Angst, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Well Maybe He Does But Not In This Story, Why Won't I Give My Favorite Characters Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should I give up, or should I keep chasing pavements. Even if it leads nowhere.</p><p>You captured this moment in your mind; the slight smell of burning grease, metallic; the screaming engines fighting the pull of the world; and above all, a hint of his cologne, mingling from his skin.<br/>Even through the suit you could smell it, sense it, knew it was there.</p><p>Songfic with Adele's beautiful voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.  
You fought the burning pain in your lungs as lurched forward, not willing to give in.

1 step. 2 steps. 1 step. 2 steps.  
You forced your legs to continue the battering against the cold hard concrete. You weren’t sure when you left, or where you were now. But you would be damned if you quit now.

Your legs were red with wind rash, you were sure. Your skin was dry and papery from the cold and the relentless gusts. But you knew where you were going. That was the best part of running. As exercise, as enjoyment, as weight loss, as anything. The best part was knowing where you were going. Knowing you were going away. It wasn’t the location that mattered. It was being able to leave without looking back, even only temporarily.

You weren’t sure it would be temporary this time.

_Should I give up, or should I keep chasing pavements. Even if it leads nowhere._

 

Fury had been surprised how easily you caught up to the others physically. Endurance was probably your best strength. You wouldn’t say you had a high pain tolerance; rather it was your stubborn ass-like spirit kept you going. Probably as much as Thor’s.  
Now he knew why. Now you knew.

You couldn’t crawl like Nat the cat, or shoot like Clint. You sure as hell couldn’t throw a big metal shield let alone summon thunder. All you knew was this. Run. No powers. Just the inescapable reality of life; fight or flight. And the closest you had to any wings were these bloodied, broken limbs struggling against the force you were born at the mercy of. If gravity was going to bring you down, it would take your heart before it would take your body.

“(Y/N)!”

You heard the unnatural whirr of wind closing in on you, but it only spurred you faster. Freedom was elusive, to be sure; after all Capsicle Home-Of-The-Free-Land-Of-The-Brave-Or-Some-Shit was just the ironic example needed. All-American Hero, nay Superhero, locked away from time as soon as he wasn’t needed. But this time you were breaking away.

_Or would it be a waste. Even if I knew my place._

 

“(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!” The shout was almost deafening, even over the sound of sputtering motors and your own panting breaths, coming harsh like your anger. You captured this moment in your mind; the slight smell of burning grease, metallic; the screaming engines fighting the pull of the world; and above all, a hint of his cologne, mingling from his skin.  
Even through the suit you could smell it, sense it, knew it was there.

He came up behind you, his arms catching around your waist as he took air once again, trying to take you home. No, take you back. From the moment you left today it was no longer your home. You wondered how long ago that was; how long before he had noticed your absence. How long after that, he had known to come look.

And even as you were flying through the beautiful city lights, and you realized it must have been hours, hours of pushing each blister, each nerve, your body still fought against those Iron restraints to keep running, until you were free.

 

30 minutes. Usually how long he took to finish when he was just feeling slightly frisky, just needing to get it done, but too proud to take the “average” 15 minutes. An hour if he had some TLC in mind. Tenacious Longing Cock more than Tender Loving Care, if we were both honest. Or anywhere up to 5 hours 47 minutes, our longest record, before our sweating, heaving bodies pulled apart; he, pulling up his blueprints with Jarvis; you pulling out your phone to see if someone had sent you a life in Candy Crush yet.

You’re guessing 45 minutes was around the time he spent with the woman in his bed; no more a whore than he was. 15 minutes making enough excuses to get her out of the tower, no longer needing blunt insults; he had gotten better at excuses, now that he was used to using them with you. A 30 minute shower to wash their combined scents off his skin, with a 5 minute confidence interval depending if he decided she wasn’t enough, and needed to jerk off.

After that, an hour with two and a half glasses of whiskey as he joined the group to make snarky commentary on whichever show they were watching, with a confidence interval of 2 glasses. 2 more glasses anyway.

 

Those were the numbers you could predict; coincidentally those were also the numbers in which you could be in his presence, capture his attention. When he disappeared within his lab to Bruce, who you would have jokingly called his mistress if reality wasn’t so bitter, was when you lost count. Or when you lost him.

But those hours that stretched to days, could all be forgiven if it weren’t for the 45 or so minutes today you had seen, when you had pressed the bedroom door open to grab some books. You had been in the middle of a heated argument of whether John Steinbeck would be fit to write erotica with Loki and some material to back you up. Or him. Honestly the banter was more fun than the conclusion. Maybe that was why you had been with Tony for so long.

_I build myself up, and fly around in circles. Waitin' as my heart drops._

 

You knew he was sorry. You knew he was probably sorry even before he had finished, before they had entered the room, before he had taken her to the tower. Hell he was probably sorry even as he had met her and ushered her to his car. And he was whispering, crying in your ear now. He knew as soon as he reached the tower, as soon as your feet touched the ground, your suitcase and your belongings would be taken from his room. Probably just a few floors away, as you would not quit your job for some adulterous heartbreak, no matter how hard it would be to look him in the eyes. He knew that was the kind of woman you were.

And he was begging, he was sobbing, he was for once admitting his faults, for once without the tongue-in-cheek smartass attitude that made him Tony Stark, billionaire, and the Iron Man. Because somehow you had become the part of him that could sustain it all.

 

_This ain't lust, I know this is love. But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough 'cause it was not said to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lovelies *hands tissues*
> 
> Sorry again. But I hope you loved it!! Please pleaseplease leave me a comment if you enjoyed. Also I might be persuaded to write a sequel with a somewhat happy ending. I'm actually really into happy endings.
> 
> Some rambling notes if you're inclined to read:
> 
> This looks a lot shorter than it did when I wrote it. Oh well.
> 
> The last line is meant to describe how Tony feels, in case you missed it.
> 
> I really love the line i wrote "no more a whore than him" because I hate when people only blame the woman. Both parties are responsible.
> 
> Notice how I used the lyrics to describe 2 points of views, 1 giving up on love and 1 trying to restore it? I feel so cool *throws confetti*
> 
> There were a few sentences where I felt like there were inappropriate innuendos. Maybe it's just me :P.
> 
> When I say Nat crawls I mean all those cool moves she does sneaking around. She reminds me like a prowling cat. I think I'll call her Nat the Cat in all my fanfics now. Yes. Make it so.


	2. Chasing Pavements 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, no happy endings in this one, but definitely more happiness in general. ish. well angsty happiness through happy memories. don't judge me.
> 
> slight Loki/Reader VERY SLIGHT as this is one of my favorite pairings. hmmm.
> 
> please please leave me a comment as i work really hard on these for my lovelies. 
> 
> continuing listening to Adele may enhance the experience this time as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might do another chapter or 2 if you guys would like to read more, let me know  
> probably more Loki/Tony/Reader muahaha love triangle

Chasing Pavements 2 6:49 AM 1-28-15

“Please, (Y/N).” You had never heard him beg, not even when he was really “in the mood.”

There was another string of words that followed, in the same plaintive voice, but you focused on one. Please. 

You watched his face changing with his words; fear when he saw you unyielding, frustration when you didn’t respond, anger at everything. At himself definitely, but also at you. That was Tony; he could find fault in you no matter the circumstance. So you continued in your silence. For once you were at a loss of words; you were just too damned tired. 

“Say something! Anything! Please, just talk to me.” There was that word again. He used it all the time, though not for the same reason. Sarcasm, patronizing, were his choice of offerings. You continued to look at him, unwavering, your features as stone-cold as your resolve. You were not going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction, any reaction; least of all regret. 

You knew everything. You knew it didn’t mean anything to him. You knew it was a mistake he would never make again. Everything he was saying, you already knew. Still, you had no words for him. 

You began walking towards the room you had once shared, methodically reaching for your suitcases, stashed in the closet long ago when you had first moved in to his room. You remember him refusing to share half his closet when you tried to unpack that day. He hid your shoes, refusing to return them until you took his dress shirts hostage. You parked your boots on his side of the bed for weeks until he finally gave you some of his hangers. 

He tried to cut you off when he saw you putting your clothes away, pulling a dress from you as you tried to fold it. Instead of yanking it back, or glaring at him, you simply moved on to a cardigan, continuing efficiently. When he saw you weren’t responding, he tugged at the handles of the bag, tumbling out the last 10 minutes of progress. Well, drat. 

Still, you would not give in, and moved on to personal effects. Your pig alarm clock that had been smashed and repaired multiple times when it oinked too loudly at Tony. He had apologized each time, promising to buy you a new one. But you had been attached to this one already, having painted a pink bow over one ear. So he had put it together with super glue the first time; after that, he would have to take it to the lab. Each time it would reappear with fine lines here and there, but polished and shined with the “bath” he had given it. You had taken to calling him Dr. Tony when he took the piggy to “play operation.” As much as it pissed you off, you couldn’t help but forgive him when he put on a fake stethoscope and looked at you with his puppy brown eyes. You picked up Mr. Piggy and settled him in the crook of your arm shielding him with your body when Tony made a grab for it. 

Next was the poster smiling proudly from the wall. It was an enlarged picture of the Avengers, taken from a Halloween party a few years ago. You had the brilliant idea of having everyone dress up as each other, and the results were hilarious.  
Steve was wearing a red cape and holding a makeshift hammer made with pop-tart boxes. You had helped him, collecting paper towel tubes and scotch taping some Costco-sized boxes together. 

Thor was wearing a bright red wig and an inappropriate amount of leather. You had pulled out the padding in his chest before Nat the Cat saw, fearing mayhem. Clint had painted his face green and stolen one of Bruce’s lab coats, borrowing your reading glasses for the look. 

You had convinced Loki to lend you his helmet, against all odds, on the promise that if you so much as dented it you would have to serve as his personal slave for a week. Bruce had flat out refused until you lent him one of your sweaters and promised he wouldn’t have to wear a padded bra to pretend to be you. Loki had absconded with one of Tony’s suits, magically altering it to his size and shooting ice bolts out of the palms. You had teased Tony endlessly, complimenting Loki on how much better the suit looked on him. 

Nat the Cat had chosen to dress as female Hawkeye, which didn’t look much different from her regular uniform. She argued that she embraced Halloween best by tricking Clint out of his bow. Tony had gone all out; proudly donning blue tights instead of pants, carrying rocket-pops and singing the national anthem all night to annoy Steve. 

The photo, taken earlier in the night, before everyone (or just Tony) got too drunk to stand. You were all trying to pose as each other, even though you were incapable of holding a straight face let alone a Loki-worthy look due to Thor trying to pout his lips and Nat threatening to shoot Clint in the ass if he tried to punch her, er HULK SMASH her. Even looking at it now, you couldn’t help the corners of your mouth from lifting slightly at the memory.

You let out an involuntary sigh, and Tony took the opportunity to wrap his arms around you, holding you tight as you struggled. “Please,” he whispered, and for a second you felt the tears prick your eyes. You didn’t want to think about what holidays would be like anymore. You knew Tony would be perpetually drunk for the next who knows how long, bringing along beautiful women to try to make you jealous. Who would carry mistletoe in his pocket to catch you in a kiss every time you walked past him? Or hold it over you and Nat when you were talking, and cough repeatedly until you both whacked him in the head. 

Suddenly, you needed to get out of there. Another second and you would be limp in his arms, taking him back without another thought despite everything. You hastily elbowed him in the gut, wrenching yourself free. With the poster rolled up in one hand and grasping Mr. Piggy with the other, you rushed out of the room and towards the elevator. You knew his long strides would catch up with you at any instant, so you made a beeline for the couch where Loki was lounging. He looked up at you with bored eyes, and you mouthed the words you had been hearing and hearing, “Please.” He nodded in understanding, without arguing for once, and reached out to you. As you heard Tony screaming your name behind you, you disappeared from sight.

When you blinked again you were at a park miles away, where Tony had taken you for your first make-out session. Or date. How did he- “Go.” Loki commanded. And without another look he vanished. And so you took off doing what you were best at; running. And as you chased the pavements this time, you knew Tony wouldn’t find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some random ramblings if you're inclined to read:
> 
> Nat the Cat is a really good nickname. *pats self on back*
> 
> I love the idea of sitting around helping Steve with his costume *blushes*
> 
> Yes Mr. Piggy has a pink bow. men can wear pink.
> 
> Lovely reader as Loki's personal slave- oh yes i went there. 
> 
>  
> 
> so would you like more Tony/Reader? More Loki/Reader? More of BOTH? let me know in the comments below
> 
> make lovely writer love her lovelies =)


	3. Chasing Pavements 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More you/Tony fluff! and angst. and you/loki??!! what is this??? keep reading for more
> 
> also leave me some love in the comments puhlease
> 
> keep listening to adele if it so pleases you my lovelies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you asked for it! and you got it
> 
> more tonyxreader and some lokixreader
> 
> oh my!!
> 
> enjoy my lovelies! 2 updates in 1 day whew! all for you guys =)

1-28-15 11:20 AM

Chasing Pavements 3

The sound of a glass shattering broke the calm afternoon as the other Avengers came to investigate. It was a bit early for Tony to get hammered.

“JARVIS!!!” Tony roared.

“I’m sorry sir, but I’m unable to locate-“ Jarvis’s voice was drowned out by a string of curses as Steve rushed in, the first one on the scene. A few seconds later, Nat stomped in, having been awoken rudely from a cat nap.

“What is going on here?!” she snapped as Steve put his arm on her, stopping her. Thor broke in, booming, “Brother Tony, what is the matter?” Clint popped out from a vent overhead and looked around bewildered. Bruce wisely locked himself in the lab and did not bother checking on Tony.

“She’s-“ Tony started babbling angrily, unable to form coherent sentences in his distress.

“(Y/N) seems to have disappeared,” Jarvis piped up helpfully.

“Uh, she’s probably out shopping or something,” Clint offered, clueless as usual.

Nat the Cat rolled her eyes. “He means she’s gone. She left and she’s not going to return.”

“Why would Sister (Y/N) leave?” Thor looked confused and slightly worried.

Tony stopped yelling, staring at his hands in sudden silence.

Clint’s eyes bulged out, completely lost, but quickly shuts his mouth at Natasha’s death glare.

 

“She…” Tony’s voice broke and Steve’s brow crinkled in concern. Billionaire playboy Tony Stark did not break. In fact his voice rarely even wavered, always boisterous and dripping with overconfidence. He reached forward tentatively to put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, and for once Tony just let him.

“She got tired of my shit.”

Nat’s face showed understanding, and slight compassion. She knew all that you had to put up with, and already hazarded a guess at what was the last straw; still, she knew how much Tony cared for you. Everyone else was still in need of extra clarification. Fearing the silence, Tony began shouting again.

“Thor! Where is your damned brother?!”

“Brother Tony, I do not know his whereabouts currently. Is there an urgent matter he must attend to?”

“You’re damn right it’s an urgent matter. He took (Y/N)!” Tony clenched and unclenched his fists, finally opting to punch a nearby wall. The plaster crumbled into itself and Jarvis hummed nervously.

“Wait. What do you mean he took her?” Steve jumped in, already gearing up mentally to rescue you.

“You mean as a prank?” Clint asked, getting punched by Nat the Cat as a result. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“You are all idiots,” Natasha grumbled as she took a seat on a bar stool.

 

“Quite right. Imbeciles, the whole lot of you. It’s no wonder she left,” a cool voice quipped as Loki materialized into the room, yawning.

“YOU-“ Tony rushed towards Loki with a murderous look, which took both Steve and Thor to hold back. Loki looked back with a bored expression.

“Loki. Explain what happened.” Only the Black Widow would get a straight answer from Loki without thirty minutes of back and forth.

“Well it seems that (y/n) had enough of the Tin Man’s childish behavior and fled.” Loki offered lazily, with a pointed look of disdain at Tony.

“How could she leave? Her stuff is still here,” Clint pointed out helpfully. Thor strode into your room, before bolting back out.

“She is gone! She must be gone! Her Mr. Piggy is gone!” Thor looked around, and added “The pink-bowed pig of oinking!”

“Oh that annoying thing,” Clint scoffed, before his eyes widened. “Wait, (y/n) loved Mr. Piggy!”

“So it is a porcelain porcine that convinces you of her departure? Now I wonder why she had not left earlier.” If Loki’s eyes rolled back any further he was going to swallow them.

“Loki, where did you take her?” Steve spoke sternly, understanding the gravity situation now.

“I did not take her anywhere she did not already wish to be,” Loki answered mysteriously.

 

“Cut the bullshit Frosty!” Tony broke away from Steve’s grip, only to be tackled by Natasha. “This is not helping Stark,” she growled.

“Brother if you have harmed her in any way I swear on the Allfather-”  
“Relax, brother.” Loki stonily replied. “She did not wish to remain here, so I took her away. That is all.” He began to walk away, clearly finished with this situation.  
“So quick to fight as always,” he added scornfully.

“Look.” Natasha spoke with authority, “Obviously (y/n) can take care of herself. If she doesn’t want to be found right now, leave her alone. The last thing she needs is the Avengers of all people trying to play Marco Polo with her.”

“I am unfamiliar with that game,” Thor started, before Steve hushed him.

“I think what we need to do is let (y/n) cool off, at least for a few hours, before we go around wreaking havoc,” A voice stated warily.

“Oh Bruce, sorry to erm, wake you,” Steve hastily replied, looking at the good doctor’s disheveled hair. “I think that’s a good idea.” He motioned at the others to retreat, leaving Clint to deal with Tony. In his wise move of the day, Clint quickly crawled into another vent, leaving Tony to fume by himself. With only poor Jarvis to keep him company.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You unrolled your poster, only slightly wrinkled, as you looked for a space on the wall to hang it. Mr. Piggy was already parked on the nightstand next to a plain cot. You were in an underground bunker currently; yes it was pretty drastic, but your heat signature couldn’t be traced here. You knew Tony would stop at nothing to find you, and you really needed space. Ironically, this cramped little room was exactly what you needed.

You had found this bunker a few years ago, when you were exploring some abandoned ruins nearby. You were on the run, as usual; this time from a group of outlaws you had infiltrated. You ended up leading them on several different rabbit trails, before law enforcement caught up with them. Still, you kept this little gem in mind, setting up a few traps around it so only you could enter it should the need come up in the future.

You took a hammer and nails from the small supply box you kept, and with a few swift bangs hung up your treasured memory on the wall. Settling on the mattress, you picked up Mr. Piggy and looked at him forlornly. Now that you were on your own, you could feel the sadness pushing its way back. Feeling safe in your personal hell now, you let the memories wash over you.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tony! Give him back!” You jumped at Tony’s hand high in the air.

“Not until you promise to come to the Expo this Saturday.” Tony taunted, holding Mr. Piggy just out of your reach.

“Not fair! You know I hate those! You’re always schmoozing with those pseudo-scientists and all the girls there make your ego double it’s size for the week after!” You made another leap as your fingers just barely touched Mr. Piggy’s hooves. “I don’t even know how that’s possible considering it’s unbelievable size, but it is!”

“Are we still talking about my ego here?” Tony asked mischievously as he spun you around and pinned your arms behind your back. He carefully placed Mr. Piggy back with one hand, before wrapping his arms around your waist.

 

“Say you’ll go.” He nuzzled your neck. Aw, hell, you hated when he did this. It was so hard to say no when he got all mushy. “I promise I’ll fly you back here as soon as we’re done. We won’t take the limo you hate so much.”

“Tony, you know that whatever skimpy dress you make me wear is not going to stand up against forty miles per hour winds.”

“Forty miles per hour?!” Tony looked at you in mock horror. “Honey, I can do twice that much on a slow day.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at you. “Besides, you know I’m just going to tear it off as soon as we get back anyway.”

“You are so full of it!” You playfully pushed against his chest, causing him to hug you even tighter.

“Say it!!” He urged, rubbing his nose playfully against your cheek.

“Eek!” He knew you were ticklish there, that devil.

“Say it!” He started rubbing his face furiously against your neck as you tried in vain to protect yourself with your chin.

“No!!” You squirmed away from him before hiding behind two pillows. He pounced on the bed in response, pulling you out from behind the pillows and onto his lap.

 

“Maybe.” You conceded as he reached down to fuss with your hair. “Maybe yes. If you promise to bring my fluffy pj’s along so I can change into them before you fly me home.”

“Boo, I want sexy lingerie!! Not those cow-print monstrosities!” Tony crowed as he started poking your stomach.

“Hey, stop it!” You reached out and grabbed his finger, leaning forward to bite it. Tony quickly drew his hand away and hid it behind his back. “And besides, Loki bought me those pajamas! He thinks they’re cute!”

“He did not!” Tony reprimanded. “I bought them.”

“Hah!” You poked him in the face victoriously. “Got you!” He growled at you before starting to nom on your hair. “Ack!”

“Say yes!” He commanded as his lips got closer to your ear.

“Fine, but only if you bring my pajamas AND you give me a foot rub when we get home.” You twisted your head to kiss him on the nose.

“Hmph! You drive a hard bargain.” Tony conceded. “And why do I have to give you a foot rub? I’m the one who has to walk around and talk to those bastards. All you have to do is sit there and look pretty.”

“Are you going to wear heels Mr. Stark? If not, then shut your trap.” You hopped off his lap and pulled him to his feet. “Now let’s go buy me something pretty I can wear. And no I am not going to wear a push-up bra. Don’t give me that look.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sniffled, wiping your eyes with the back of your hand. You leaned your head against the wall, wishing someone was there with you. Not Tony. Not anyone in particular really. Just someone who could get your mind off the grief. Someone preferably handsome who would hold you in his arms and let you cry in his chest. You were struck with longing; you wanted someone to hold you and tease you until you hid your pink cheeks in their arms. You wanted to be adored again, to drive someone absolutely crazy like you had Tony. You laughed bitterly. You were driving him crazy now; just not the way you wanted to.

“Is that what you really want?” You heard a voice in your head as you blinked in surprise. You instinctively responded.

“Yes.”

“I can make you forget, if you wish. Like he was never there. Like you never were.”

“Please.”

“Or I can give you someone else. Someone who will replace him in your life. Someone who will treat you how you always wanted him to.

It’s up to you.”

“Don’t do this, Loki.” You spoke aloud this time. “I know it’s you.”

 

“Well aren’t you a bright one. It’s too bad he couldn’t see that.” Loki drawled out as he appeared in the bunker.

“I know you didn’t follow me here. How did you find me?” You knew better than to question his magic, but this time you really needed to know.

Loki, however, ignored your question. “So which will it be, (y/n)?”

“Don’t.” You spoke with an edge of desperation. “Don’t promise me something you cannot.”

“You doubt my word?” Loki replied arrogantly. “One choice. One choice and I will make it so.”

“Why?” You whispered, afraid to speak louder, in case you awoke from this as if it were a dream. “Why would you do this for me?”

“Let’s just say I would find it interesting.” Loki answered coolly. There was no warm comfort, no soft compassion, only amused detachment.

_Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements ?_

 

You felt the strings inside your heart tug against your chest, as you stood up. The pain in your chest continued as you thought to yourself. Breathe in, breath out. One step, two steps. Steadily you crossed the distance between the two of you and pressed your lips to Loki’s.

“You. I choose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squeee!!! thanks for reading my lovelies!! please leave me a comment if you enjoyed it, your comments encourage me so much!!  
> i have a few other chapters in store, also let me know if you'd like 2 separate endings, one for tonyxreader and one for lokixreader  
> BIG THINGS HAVE HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER. BIG THINGS. let me know if you like where this is going =-)
> 
> triangle-ness. lots of triangle-ness.
> 
> random notes for the interested:
> 
> I try to keep the fluff decidedly PG. i kind of like keeping the physical stuff light and going heavy on the emotions for contrast. sorry if y'all looking to be sexed up ;) 
> 
> oh thor *hugs thor*
> 
> *also hugs clueless clint* note the Clint and Nat chemistry. it just comes naturally when i'm writing, honestly xD
> 
> porcelain porcine- am i not a poet? 
> 
> so many double entendres.. and it all came so naturally.... i'm a messed up person my lovelies
> 
> at the end the lovelies (what i call my dear readers) heart strings pulling is pain at both what has happened, and also what seems to be the ambivalence of Loki towards her
> 
> kudos if you got the breathe in breathe out reference.


	4. Chasing Pavements 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bam!! Another chapter =) 
> 
> Even more riveting than the last!! What will happen?? Will my lovelies be surprised? Astounded? Relieved? Keep on reading to find out!!
> 
> *cracks up at my own corniness*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working really hard churning these out! i'm addicted to this storyline hehe
> 
> enjoy my lovelies!! and of course leave me a comment if you enjoy it =)

Time travelled slowly as a blink turned into eternity. Your lips against Loki’s, one small motion that spoke miles. You did not know whether to enjoy it or despise it, to press in against him or pull away. For a moment all was still, your eyes locked.

And then it was over as Loki shoved you. “That is not what I asked,” he spoke angrily.

You steadied yourself against the bed frame, steeling your eyes to meet his. “Well I gave you my answer.”

“You fool!” Loki snapped. “Did I say I would be the one to replace him?”

You held his gaze proudly, answering “I never asked.”

“What makes you think that you are worthy of me?” Loki sneered.

“I could ask the same thing,” you returned evenly. “Or do you presume to be above me, in some sort of demi-god way?”

“And if I am?” His voice dripped of self-assured contempt.

“You would find yourself mistaken,” you retorted without batting an eye. After everything you would not let yourself be turned the victim.

Loki scoffed at you. “To think I offered you a favor. Well surely that would have been a waste. I’ll be taking my leave now.” He looks at you dismissively.

“As you wish. But don’t come crawling back into my mind when you think of me later.” You challenged him with your eyes.

Loki looked torn between your insolence and your self-assuredness. You crossed your arms as you sized him up from your bed.

_Even if it leads nowhere, would it be a waste?_

The stubborn silence lingered between you before you had had enough.

“Look Loki,

you can leave and never come back,

or you can get your ass over here and kiss me.”

 

The air crackled under the spell of your challenge. It was now or never. You weren’t going to hold out and wait for him like you did for Tony. You weren’t going to beg or coddle, you weren’t going to fall on your knees. You weren’t going to raise hell, Not again. This was about what you both wanted. If he wanted to touch you as much as you wanted to touch him. If he wanted to push you away you would push him right back. You weren’t going to make him play the game, but you weren’t going to let him play you either.

From the looks of his stony face, neither of you would be playing anything.

Should I leave it there?

He narrowed his eyes at you, time standing still.

 

Then he was striding over almost angrily and pushing his lips against yours. His green eyes sparking as your own irises flashed back at him. You kissed like it was a battle; each unyielding and pressing forward. You had never kissed anyone this ferociously before; it was not tender, or loving. It was harsh and brutal, almost primal, save for the knowledge behind it; it was not hungry and ravishing, instead defiant and demanding the utmost passion. When you broke apart for air, you realize you’d been clutching each other forcefully. You were sure your shoulders would be bruised, and took pride knowing you had left fingerprints around his neck.

You resumed glaring at each other intensely.

“I’m not going to be your sloppy seconds to Iron Boy,” Loki growled.

“And I’m not going to be your personal little entertainment!” you thundered back.

“I’m not going to your dream mate.”

“I’m not going to be your perfect pet.”

At this impasse you both seemed satisfied.

“I’m not going to be part of your ultimate prank and throw Stark Tower into complete chaos.” The small twinkle in your eyes belied your serious tone.

Loki grinned. “And I’m not going to bask in your favor and invoke a bigger green-eyed monster than The Other Guy.”

“So I’m not going to be moving into your room then.” Loki raised an eyebrow at this, considering.

“Then I’m not taking you back to Stark Tower.” He answered decidedly. And in a flash you were gone.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wait!” you exclaimed as you materialized into Loki’s spacious chambers.  
“Hmm?” Loki turned to look at you, and you saw Mr. Piggy snuggled safely in his hands. On the wall facing you, your poster hung as if it had been there all day.

“Nevermind,” you muttered at Loki’s smirk. “So…which side is mine?”

“Who says that you get a whole side?” Loki quipped snidely as you elbowed him. Well, you tried to, but he stepped out of the way so you stumbled over your own feet instead.

“You-“ you stopped mid-sentence as you looked around the room. “Wow, you have two closets?” you asked incredulously. You slid the mirrored door on the wall with your poster to open up a closet, already sorted with your clothes.

You turned to look at him curiously. “You know I sort my tops by sleeve length and color?”

“Hmph,” was the reply Loki came up with. “I merely moved your belongings exactly as they were.”

You decided not to mention the fact that the contents of the bag Tony had spilled were also sorted and hung up. “Well, thanks.” You weren’t sure what else to say. This had happened surprisingly fast. And easily.

 

“She’s here?!” Well forget that. Things have just gotten decidedly less easy. Leave it to Stark to create chaos as soon as you stepped foot back into the tower.

You braced yourself mentally as Jarvis the ever-patient gave Tony your location. Everyone else was already heading over.

“(Y/n)! Welcome back!” Clint greeted you enthusiastically, doing a quick flip right out of Loki’s, well yours now, closet. You smiled at him, making a mental note of Clint’s possible spy spot. Loki looked at him suspiciously, apparently realizing just how close Barton was to his private personal space.

“Lady (Y/n)! Glad to see you back! Now we may begin the tradition of Marc-ing the Polo’s,” Thor boomed excitedly, practically galloping into the room. Loki visibly tensed up, as if the walls were beginning to close on him. Clearly, he was used to his solitary confinements; his overbearing older brother was not helping the situation.

Steve wisely decided to stand in the doorway. “(Y/n)! We were worried about you.” Nat the Cat walked in next, clearly not having lost any sleep over you. In fact she had finished up her cat nap from earlier.  
“So, you’re moving in with Loki now, huh.” She raised an eyebrow at you, but said no more. Clearly you had some vindictive plan in mind; and she didn’t really blame you. As long as it didn’t get too carried away. “I suppose the upper levels are still in need of some slight modifications.” Clint and Steve eyed each other confusedly; the upper levels seemed fine to them. This time Clint decided to keep his mouth shut, his arm still sore from being punched earlier.

 

“Where is she?! Let me see her!” Alas the drama queen had finally arrived. “(Y/n)! Where the fuck were you? I was worried out of my mind! I couldn’t find any trace-“ Tony paused, looking around.  
“Okay am I missing something? Why are we all in Reindeer Games’ room?”

You groaned; this was the last thing you needed right now. Loki took this opportunity to not-so-subtly put his arm around your shoulders protectively. Steve’s eyebrows shot through the roof, and Clint was no better; you could practically hear his jaw crack when his mouth dropped open.

In lieu of answering, you glanced around the room, waiting for others to do the same. There was a new nightstand on the left side of the large poster-bed with Mr. Piggy sitting proudly on top. The closet was still ajar from when Clint had hopped out of it, and your favorite color dominated the view.

“Brother, why have you taken (y/n)’s belongings?” Thor was clearly still out of the loop. Loki let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Holy. Shit. No. Fucking. Way.” Jarvis began speaking in soothing tones to a clearly distressed Tony.

“Look, Tony, I’m tired. Can we do this later?” That was the best you could come up with. Honestly, you did not feel up to another confrontation. Scratch that, you did not deserve to have to go through another one. You motioned at the others, who started to back off, slowly. Tony, however, was not getting the hint.

“(Y/n)! I demand an answer to this madness! Why of all people are you moving into his room? That’s what you’re doing right? Are you trying to make me angry? Huh? Is that it?” He looked around helplessly before continuing. “We need to talk.”

 

You had no reply for him.

At your silence, Tony’s voice grew rapidly. “We have to talk. We’re not done talking. We can’t be done talking.”

Your mouth was set in a thin, sharp line.

“We haven’t talked!” Was what you wanted to shout. And maybe you could have, if things hadn’t unfolded the way they did. But if you opened your mouth now, you would be unleashing a torrent from which even you yourself knew no possible end.

“It seems (y/n) has no wish to speak to you.” Loki’s arm was firmly around you. As if you had unconsciously called for support and he knew; nay, he responded. But you were most likely mistaken.

_If I knew my place…_

If Tony had noticed the Asguardian’s arm around you, it didn’t seem to deter him. It was possible he had reached the breaking point of his entire emotional capacity.

 

Then again, it could have merely encouraged him. “You know what? We haven’t even begun to get close to being done talking.” His speech became erratic and slightly incomprehensible. Jarvis began pleading with him to leave it alone for the day; clearly even the AI was losing patience. You looked around with a heavens-help-me look on your face.

As if answering from the heavens, the God of Mischief spoke up. “Clearly, (y/n) is finished discussing with you for the time being. Please leave us in quiet now; she has had quite the long day.” His features had turned harsh, as even Clint crept out the door, for once uncomfortable with returning to the vents. Tony’s eyes shot daggers in return, as his figure took on a combative stance and he cracked his knuckles.

In response, Loki glowered and snarled, “That was not a request. Your presence is no longer welcome here, Stark.” As Tony’s face transformed into a murderous look, a blue blast echoed through the room, pushing him out, and slamming the door. “Leave us be.” Loki’s voice rang with authority that only the Frost Prince could possess.

You could hear incessant pounding against the door before the muffled voices of the other Avengers dragged the kicking and yelling Tony away. You sighed and sank heavily on the bed. The plush green comforter was just what you needed at the moment.

 

“I suppose I could let you stay in my bed as well.” Loki’s voice held a hint of amusement. You were too exhausted to come up with a witty retort. Instead you pulled a feathery golden pillow over your head. “Fem gon le.” You mumbled.

“What was that?” Loki raised a disapproving eyebrow at you.

“Come join me,” you murmured, settling under the covers.

Loki stiffened and sharply responded, “The moron is no longer with us. There is no need for false pretenses anymore (y/n).”

“Mhmm. Yeah.” Your reply was practically inaudible. Still, you shifted slightly against the fluffy blankets, making room for him.

“Hmph.” Loki turned to ignore you and walked over to his bookcase, looking for something to peruse for the time being. He hoped you did not snore.

“Please, Loki.” You sighed, half asleep already. He turned to look at you incredulously, but you were already drifting off. He rolled his eyes yet again, but dragged himself away from his books, sitting on the far side of the bed, scowling at you.

You smiled contentedly, and he softened slightly, moving a few inches closer to you, before settling against the pillows with his arms crossed and his legs tucked elegantly. What an interesting creature, he thought to himself as you curled up a little tighter, your fist clutching the blanket. You tried to scoot closer to him, but the bed was too large to reach. He smirked at your form, before returning to his musings. As you were led into the final sanctuary of slumber, you whispered, “Thank you.”

_If I end up with you…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!
> 
> Yes my dear readers you have swayed me towards more loki/reader!!! see how much your comments mean to me? =)
> 
> don't worry i plan to include more tonyness in the future. assuming there are people here who want some tonylove as well... *peers around* well i do anyway xP
> 
> I already have some loki fluff planned out, let me know if you want anything like tony angst, tony fluff, loki angst, etc etc
> 
>  
> 
> random ramblings for those inclined to learn about writer-lovely's thoughts:
> 
> i'm getting kind of tired of seeing loki being completely dominant, maybe it's just me and everyone else likes sub/dom? i guess i'm more of a dom :P anyway i wanted my lovelies (you readers) to be equal for once. a force to be reckoned with!! not like a little pet or something, but you know to hold him to his shit and hold themselves to their own as well  
> if you like sub/dom there are a lot of good fics with it!! but you might not like this one. since i plan to keep things spicy with these two at the top of their games; aint gonna be no winner here, it's all about the fight!  
> ahem getting ahead of myself here
> 
> i'm giving loki so much love right now does anyone feel like tony needs some attention? also let me know if you want him (tony) to finally have positive attention? 
> 
> And then it was over as Loki shoved you. ~ kekeke i don't know why this line cracks me up so much
> 
> kudos if you got the sloppy seconds reference
> 
> what's your favorite color? mine is pink *hint hint* now that i've mentioned it it will probably pop up in the fic more often
> 
> i actually sort my clothes my color and sleeve length. like all the tanktops in color order, then tshirts, sweaters, etc. 
> 
> when Loki pushes everyone out, it reminds me of dr. manhattan in watchmen when he goes, GO AWAY and boom everyone is moved outside.  
> shoutout for rorschach what what?!!! i adore him.
> 
> the king bed is honestly too big. i mean i totally toss and turn but a king bed is just too big. i found this out when me and hubz went on our honeymoon and i couldn't for the life of me get near him; i kept rolling off to the side.
> 
> leave me a comment if you enjoyed. thanks for everything my lovelies!!


	5. Chasing Pavements 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAHAHAHAA OHHH THE CULMINATION
> 
> there is so much in this chapter i'm so happy about it
> 
> there are development chapters which are really important, but i love it when i get to the part where, well, shit happens!! and like big things that needed to be built up to
> 
> muahhh!!!! i hope you love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love everything about this chapter. well i love every chapter. but seriously this chapter is so epic.
> 
> i was thinking about separating it into 2 chapters, like one loki-centric and one tony-centric, but then i was like nah
> 
> because i love the triangle-ness of it. nobody gets to have my lovelies yet muahahaha!! hey what's wrong with being pined over by 2 guys? ;)
> 
> i could finish this quickly with a loki/reader one-shot type ending and another one of tony, but i think i'm just going to keep going with this story and you being torn between the two. i hope you like it!!  
> if you don't then well, too bad! it's so much more funnnn this way.
> 
> seriously though if you just want to see a loki/reader to finish off this fic i can make one. but honestly if you let me run with this it's way more funnnn *grins evilly*
> 
> hope you enjoy!!! and gimme some loveee in the comments
> 
>  
> 
> oh on the off chance you'd rather read it as just a loki/reader or just a tony/reader, follow the ~~  
> they separate the sections
> 
> for loki only, read only until the first ~
> 
> for tony only, read from the 3rd ~ to the end
> 
> but for God's sake, i think the whole piece is the best

You were sprinting through a cheery meadow, chasing butterflies easily. For once you were running out of pure joy, with no mission, no afterthought. You laughed breathlessly as you began to twirl underneath the warm sunshine, feeling utterly free.

You heard a snort, and looked towards a large oak some paces away. Loki was leaning against the trunk, a book in his hand, smirking at your antics. You placed your hands on your hips and pouted, but his face was relaxed and you ran towards him. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at you.

You nodded happily, a pink blush dusting your cheeks as you tiptoed closer to him with a grin on your face. He regarded you calmly; there was no hint of aloofness or indifference. His cool demeanor seemed more approachable; contemplative as opposed to contemptuous. You reached out your hand shyly, before tapping him along his arm. “Tag!” You shrieked, scrambling away and racing into the grass.

You heard Loki’s chuckle a second before he reappeared right in front of you, holding his hands out to stop your inevitable crash.

 

Your feet skidded to a stop a hair away from his outstretched palms, your eyes wide. He looked amused at your wonderstruck expression. “Hey! No cheating!” You complained as you turned your heel and barreled off in the other direction.

“Very well,” you heard him call, and the sound of light footsteps followed. You turned and saw him striding easily towards you, almost gliding along the grass. Fuck, he even runs gracefully.

You increase your pace as you see him gaining on you, an antelope gracing the field. As he reaches his slender arm towards you, you take a quick tumble and roll past his feet in the opposite direction. “I don’t think so!” You crow as you dash away again, brushing the dirt off your butt in time with your steps. You hear him laugh as his breathing increases; he may be a god but you were not by any means an easy opponent.

You looked over your shoulder and grinned at the lean figure racing towards you. A second later, your feet tripped gracelessly over a loose rock and you nearly face-planted. As Loki caught up to you, you completed a lovely forward somersault and looked up at him, dirt dusting your lashes. “Always remember to tuck and roll,” you offered helpfully at his expression. He leaned his head back then, and a laugh rang out of his chest; it was quite a melodious sound indeed. Like a tingle of cymbals with a low rumble on timpani.

You threw back your head in response, and let out a huge belly laugh, surprising the prince with its breadth. He caught his composure, but his smile stayed on his face. He reached his elegant hand towards you and pulled you to your feet. You resisted the urge to pretend to trip and fall into his strong chest. Instead, you let your fingers linger a second longer against his, before you pulled away and began walking towards the tree.

 

There was a blanket stretched over a patch of grass nearby, and a pink checkered basket of goodies as well. You plopped onto the blanket and pulled the basket towards you, as you rooted inside for a bottle of water. Sitting down next to you, Loki lifted his fingers and 2 glasses of your favorite iced beverage appeared. You grabbed one greedily and slurped it up. “Why did we even bother to pack a basket?” you wondered to yourself as Loki’s natural smirk settled on his features.

You settled back on your elbows and turned to look at him. “Yes?” Loki responded, without a hint of annoyance. “Oh nothing,” you answered as your eyes wandered over his shoulder. It was truly a beautiful day; the afternoon breeze drifted gently and the flowers swayed side to side. You made a mental note to pick some dandelions later.

A few stray hairs made their way onto your nose and you blew your lips upwards, trying to get them out of your face. Not willing to move from your comfortable position against your elbows, you shook your head when the stubborn hairs refused to move. When this did not work, you decided to alternate between puffing and nodding.

Loki reached over with a roll of his eyes and swept the hairs away from your face gently. You instinctively leaned your cheek into his palm and you could swear you felt him trace your temple with his fingers before he withdrew.

 

“Are you hungry?” you asked eagerly, ready to dig out the egg salad sandwiches and chicken over rice. When you received no response, you shifted your weight and turned to look at Loki. He seemed to be in thought as the wind blew past him gracefully. Damn. You were sure your hair in the wind did not look half as good as his did right now.

Growing aware of your gaze, Loki turned to you slightly amused. “Tell me something (y/n).”

“What’s up?”

“If you could have anything you wanted in the world right now, what would it be?”

You giggled at the question. Loki’s brow furrowed, wondering what was going on in your head.

Truth be told, you had heard this question many times, but you never really took it seriously. After all, what was so great about imagining something impossible and feeling depressed when you couldn’t have it. You’d rather focus on your own realistic goals, and go about accomplishing them.

 

Your usual answers ranged from Clint as your personal stripper (damn his good looks and chiseled physique; his black suit did nothing to hide his gorgeous bod from you), to being able to eat anything without gaining weight. The former was usually in jest with Nat; so was the latter now that you think about it. That woman had a body to die for.

Loki was still looking at you steadily, so you put away the thoughts of Hawkeye in a cupid costume for the moment. The answer came easily this time. A soft smile graced your lips as you spoke up, “A perfect day.”

Loki looked at you amused. Really? Out of a thousand riches, life and death, revenge and justice choices, a day? 24 Midguardian hours? Recognizing his expressions, you continued.

“I know I should wish for world peace or something. God, how selfish would it be to give that up. But it’s my one wish right?” Loki’s face expressed agreement.

“In a moment of possibility, where I could change history, or right some wrongs, hell I could see my grandparents, I choose a day?” You knew how stupid you sounded. But it was what you wanted.

“I would still choose one day. My personal pokemon team be damned.” You mentally bid farewell to your unborn growlithe.

“Because when it all comes down to it, things change, and shit happens. We can pretend and deny, we can fight tooth and nail but reality is a champion warrior among us amateurs. Even one wish could not come close to giving us what we really wanted, what we needed to continue through every day when the goings get tough the tough get going.” You looked at Loki, your voice firm. His face held no trace of disapproval, or judgment for that matter.

“Life beats you down. All the money in the world, or all the power one could possess quake in fear at the brutality of a single day.”

 

_I've made up my mind,_

 

And so, your choice was made. “One day is all it takes. And so, what is one perfect day?

One perfect day is a rare moment of pure bliss; a reprieve from the banal or infernal circumstances that easily encompass us."

"One day of no worries, of no heart ache, just contentment. No anger or pettiness, no anxiety or anguish. Hell it could even rain. But one day of happiness, contrite or complex, long-winded or short and sweet.” Your eyes glittered fiercely at the resolve and passion within this statement. Loki did not attempt to belittle you, or interrupt you. His eyes mirrored your seriousness, as if he was taking in what you were saying, to save for another day.

“A perfect day. That’s all I ask.” You released your breath slowly; you hadn’t realized you had been holding it in.

“So it is.” Loki nodded, and you sat in silence.

He then turned to you, looking steadily into your eyes. “So.”

“Hmm?”

“How was today?”

And your smile returned once more as you laid back and laughed to your hearts content. Loki settled back beside you and hummed along in agreement. You looked up at the sky and your hands were so close you could feel the heat radiating off each other. Well the heat of yours at least, in contrast with his cool skin. You weren’t sure whose pinky reached over, or if your fingers were really intertwined in that last moment; when you awoke, the dream was at the very tip of your fingertips. As if it could have been a reality in another world; or rather a daydream that did not even make it to REM cycle.

 ~~~~~~~~~

You immediately looked to your right; if Loki was fucking with you right now he had another thing coming.  
He seemed to be asleep, or at least in deep meditation. Did Asguardians really need to sleep? I mean, Thor’s snores were a convincing argument to be sure, but wouldn’t it be ironic if gods actually had to sleep. Either way, he seemed serene enough for a God of Lies. You figured if he’d been trying to mess with your mind, he would do his best to take credit for it.

~~~~~~

  
On the other side of the tower, Tony jumped out of bed with a start. His head was pounding, and his chest ached, and your name threatening to burst from his lips. He turned and looked at the clock instinctively; his stomach dropped when he saw only empty space. He ran his hands roughly over the sheets, searching for his phone. What time was it? The last thing he remembered was being dragged to his room after his 6th, 7th glass? Good old Steve. Good old American patriot goody-two-shoes bastard Steve. I bet Steve never cheated on anybody. Damn.

Cursing his phone, he stumbled out the door in search of the time. He would have asked Jarvis, but the AI was on an indefinite time-out. Whether it was self-imposed or not was nobody’s business. As he made his way carefully towards the microwave, tripping over everything in his way, he wondered why there were no clocks on this level. Or in the whole tower for that matter. Surely he could afford it; maybe a large grandfather clock with a big-ass owl that would cuss every hour instead of hooting. Nah, he would have to buy a new owl every other day when it inevitably scared the shit out of him. Something about animals making sounds when they were clearly inside- he cussed under his breath. It was so easy, so natural for you to cross his mind.

Just as he stepped into a puddle and opened his mouth to yell an obscenity, he saw shadowy figures in the kitchen. You and Loki.

 

You were leaning against the island, speaking; hushed murmurs that he could not make out. He would have crept closer to eavesdrop, but his body felt frozen in place. Loki had placed his hands on either side of you, pressing slightly against the counter. He seemed to be listening intently to what you were saying; hmph, playing the “sensitive” type right now.

That son of a bitch was a rat bastard and everyone knew it. Well, except for you apparently. Oh, (y/n), falling so easily into another man’s arms. Well he supposed he had driven you to it. You were too good-natured to see through Loki; your innocent disposition was no match for the God of Lies’…well lies. He had always been the one to protect you. It was his arms that should’ve been around you.

All of a sudden Loki leaned in and kissed you fiercely. Tony was too shocked to move; too shocked to even utter a word. He watched your eyes flutter open in surprise, before you put your hands against Loki’s chest and pulled away. “Stop… we shouldn’t…”  
Loki backed up slightly and let his hands drop from the countertop. Tony let out a breath, feeling the blood rushing towards his head.

“I’m sorry (y/n). I got carried away. It’s just…” he looked at you intensely, his words heavy.  
“You deserve better than him. You deserve to be happy. Truly, undeniably happy.”  
“Loki…” you spoke almost inaudibly.  
“It pains me to see you pining over that…” he stopped himself, sparing the words of slander as if to save you from the hurt; for those words, no matter how true, were spoken about someone you had loved.  
“I want the world for you. Whatever it is that your heart so desires. If I have to run for it, or fight for it. Whatever means I need, I will achieve it. For you.”  
You looked up at him with those beautiful eyes, unable to speak a word.  
“Even if I have to wait,” he paused and you let out a soft laugh. “However long it takes. I will win your heart. I swear it.”

Tony fell to his knees.

“Now, come. Give me a smile dear. To tide me over for now.” With those words, Loki swept you into his arms and spun you around. You giggled that infectious laugh, and Loki chuckled as you tilted your head slightly and gave him a quick peck.

Now Tony was sobbing, tears blurring his sight, as he blinked and blinked, trying to lose the vision in front of him. He closed his eyes tighter, distorting the vision, as his shaky breath choked out your name, over and over again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Loki opened his eyes, and blinked a few times, slowly. ”How…odd.”

He opened his palms and curled his fingers slowly. Together, then apart. With his other hand, he reached up to his cheek, and gently brushed against his skin. Stranger, indeed.

He turned to run his eyes over you, but there was only a rumple of blankets. You were nowhere in sight.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, you were running towards the strange sounds you heard. They seemed to be coming from the…kitchen? As you passed the illuminated glow marking 4:00 AM, you saw a limp form on the ground. A few feet from the ground- was that Tony?

“…Tony?”

He was crumpled against the floor, racked with grief. You were perturbed at the sight, as feelings of guilt overtook you like a wave. You could hear the echoes of your name between ragged breaths. You approached him tentatively.

“Tony?”

“I’m so sorry.” He gasped again and again, unaware of your presence.

“Tony. Look…” You reached towards him unsurely. Your anger, frustration, and betrayal had been cast aside by concern.

“…(y/n)?” Tony looked as if he couldn’t quite believe his eyes.

“Are you-“ You paused as his eyes darted around the room. Had he been lucid the entire time?

“(Y/N).” Tony grasped your hand.

You felt utterly confused; you felt like you were betraying yourself by not pulling away, but at the same time, you didn’t want to.

“Please.” That word again. But it seemed different somehow. “Don’t leave me.”

You weren’t sure how to respond.

“I mean, not tonight.”

“Stay with me until the sun comes up.”

What could you do?

 

_If I'm wrong, I am right_

 

So you stayed. Tony sat beside you the whole time. Without putting his arms around you, or trying to lean in for a kiss. He didn’t say anything, ask any questions, or offer any explanations. He just held your hand. He tried to hold your hand very still; there were a few moments when he brushed it absentmindedly, but he would find himself alert, and quickly stop all movement. When the light began peering through the bay windows, you felt him shift and slowly release your hand. He let his drop into his lap, and kept his eyes down. And you rose with the sun, a million beautiful colors within a blink of an eye.

And as if on cue, the door down the hall creaked open. As you padded towards it, you heard Loki’s voice call. “Come back to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> i'm seriously so proud of this chapter though i love everything about it  
> well i love all my chapters
> 
> but dude you guys i hope you enjoyed this!!!! like really really enjoyed it!!
> 
> again, i could do an easy 2 separate endings for loki and tony from here, but i think the whole triangleness is really working here and i could do more awesome stuff with it
> 
> let me know what you guys think. all my lovelies' kudos and comments are a really big encouragement for me. 
> 
> i worked really really hard on this chapter, i hope you guys love it!!
> 
> random notes for people who love me :P
> 
> i feel like loki literally looks graceful and damn beautiful doing everything. he probably takes a shit looking like an angel.
> 
> if you could have one wish what would you wish for? (besides one of the avengers of course ;) )
> 
> All the money in the world, or all the power one could possess quake in fear at the brutality of a single day~ i feel like a poet!! but seriously, this line means a lot to me. in one day you can lose someone you love, or have your biggest dream come true. and thats something that's kind of scary and powerful at the same time.
> 
> also, hellooo shirtless hawkeye. anyone looking for a hawkeye/reader fic? i have one in the works. he is just to goddamned sexy.
> 
> oh yeah.  
> WAS THIS CHAPTER CONFUSING/MYSTIFYING??! GOOD I HOPE SO  
> i left it kind of ambiguous. like which dream was loki controlling. was he tormenting tony or wooing you? or both? hehehe i would just leave it at that but you can draw your own conclusions either way, i'll just let you know how i planned it:
> 
> loki wasn't really controlling anything. when lovely wonders if tony was lucid the whole time, i'm implying that she and loki were really flirting in the kitchen, when in fact she just wonders how long he's been out of it. when loki curls his fingers and touches his cheek, it's because he was in both of the dreams. both when lovely and him were playing tag, and when he was spinning lovely around in the kitchen. in this case, tony and lovely each had their own dreams, and loki happened to be in both, but he wasn't controlling them or creating them or anything. that's why when lovely gets up loki opens the door and calls her. because he wakes up from his dreams as the sun rises; he isn't waiting for like 2 hours for her to come back. even though he was in the same dream as tony it doesn't mean they woke up at the same time; it's a dream after all, and they're not exactly logical. basically loki wasn't mindfucking anyone. he himself may have been mindfucked though. everyone was basically mindfucked. that was all.  
> hehehehe 
> 
> hope you guys love it!!! *hugs all my lovelies*
> 
> gimme some loveee down below!   
> damn that sounded dirty


	6. Chasing Pavements 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omigod this is making me so sad, Loki obviously loves you but Tony does too and you and Tony have history and I’m tired of breaking his heart and Loki shouldn’t get all the love and ahhhh what should I do??!! Screw it I’m going with what I feel. Which right now is Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you want to do karaoke with tony? i want to do karaoke with tony.  
> i think i'm going to take a break with loki/reader. or at least obvious loki/reader. maybe slight implied loki/reader.  
> i really want to give tony some love. lots of love!

Your hair was streaming behind you, tossing messily in the wind.  
“I whip my hair back and forth!” shouted Tony as he lightly bopped your head with his helmet.  
“Just whip it!” you sang at the top of your lungs, leaning back to nudge his visor.

“Helloo! Eyes on the road!” Tony quipped.  
“We’re in the sky! Watch the birds is more like it!”  
“I believe I can flyyyy…”  
“I believe I can touch the skyyy!” You were thousands of feet in the air and you were singing. Karaoke.  
Your average Saturday.

“Did you want to say hi to Lady Liberty?”  
“No, last time we did that, I almost flashed the tourists!!”  
“Its not my fault you decided to wear a halter top.”  
“You said we were going out!”  
“This is what we do when we go out!” He was right. No matter what romantic dinners or thrumming clubs were open, your favorite part was always flying. It was just you and Tony.

Except for the occasional seagull or hot-air ballooner. The couple you had met a few months ago were very nice. They didn’t even get that mad about Tony taking a bite of the man’s sandwich. Roger was it? Or Roy? Roy and Maria. No wait, Roy and Mary-Anne. You were going out to dinner with them sometime. Tony would pay; he promised after you elbowed him repeatedly about the beef on rye.

“Besides! From this height they’d probably think it was a stray mylar from a kid’s birthday party!”  
“Right, a birthday party balloon that Iron Man was holding around his waist.”  
“It could happen! I’ve been known to do some pretty wild things.”  
“Wild things!” You would’ve rolled your eyes if they weren’t watering from altitude change. And temperature change now that you mentioned it.

“Yeah! Like this!”  
And suddenly Tony let go.  
“AHHHOMIGODYOUSONOFABITCH-“ you had barely finished the cuss when he swooped behind you and caught you again. Your heart was pounding in your ears and you could swear it was about to pop out your mouth.  
“I SWEAR TO GOD ANTHONY STARK,” before breaking off in a huge hacking fit.  
“Relax baby, I wasn’t gonna let you fall. Much.” Cheeky. You had just about died and he was being cheeky.  
“Tony. If you ever do that again there will be no nookie for a week. No, a month!”  
“A month?!” Tony whined. “How about two weeks?”  
“Hah! You should be so lucky.”  
“I am!” He answered saucily. “I have the most beautiful woman in the world, no in the nine realms, in my arms!”  
“Pfft!” You weren’t going to let him off that easily. “You do now! What about two seconds ago?!  
“Hmm? What was that? Oh lookie! A shooting star!”  
“Tony!!”  
“No really, make a wish!”  
“Tony. That is an airplane.”  
“It is not!”  
“Yes, it is!! I can clearly see the Southwest logo!”  
“If we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting starsss…”  
“Anthony Full-Of-Himself Stark!”  
“Come on baby!! Sing!”  
“*sigh*… I could really use a wish right now…”  
“Wish right now!”  
“I wish you weren’t such an ass!”  
“I wish your face!”  
“My face what, Mr. Stark?!”  
He had begun decelerating and you were hovering now, a few miles above Stark Tower.

“I wish I could see your face every morning when I wake up, and every night before I fall asleep. After we make passionate love.”  
“Seriously, Tony.”  
“I am dead serious, (y/n).”  
“You’re right, you should be dead. After dropping me earlier.”  
You had reached the rooftops now, and he touched down easily, keeping you on your tiptoes over his feet.  
“Fine. I, Tony Stark, billionaire playboy, established household name, devilishly good-looking-“  
“TONY.”  
“Like I said, before I was rudely interrupted-“  
You swear you were going to hit him. You really were.  
“I swear on my life, on Jarvis and my entire fortune minus 10 grand-”  
“Tony!!”  
“Fine! Including said 10 grand,” he took a deep breath.  
“That I will never let you go again, so help me God. Cross my heart and die. Stick a needle in my eye. Wait nevermind. That hurts.”  
You let out a long-suffering sigh.  
“Fine. Stick a needle in my eye you fiery wench, you. I will never let you go.”

He took off his helmet and looked straight into your eyes, past the lashes pointing in opposite directions, past the retinas and corneas, straight into your pumping, beating heart.

“Never.” And he leaned over and kissed you like there was no tomorrow. No fucking tomorrow. “I love you.” The whispers between your lips, so soft that even Hawkeye, should he be spying, like he was prone to do, or “observing” as he put it, would not be able to hear.

“Anddd bless this food amen. Mazel Tov.”

That was your Tony. The completely adorable unbelievably annoying altogether pain-in-the-ass but in a good way, but not in an overtly sexual way, though he was overtly sexual, complicated little boy in a big boy’s body, 100% man and 200% ego, genius and complete, utter moron, intense and childish little fart, the big dumbass and entirely too lovable Tony.

Oh, how you wanted him back.

_I build myself up_   
_And fly around in circles_   
_Waitin' as my heart drops_

“What was that all about.”  
“Oh, nothing.” Loki raised his eyebrows at your response, but didn’t push it further.  
“Did you sleep well?”  
It was his turn to be evasive. “Well, fine, all things considered.”  
“All things…?”  
He was silent a moment. “With your insufferable snores and what not,” was the answer he furnished. You had a feeling he was avoiding the question, but you let it go.

“I do not snore.”  
“Yes, my love, you do. Loudly. Like a pig. No offense to your porcine friend over there.” Both of you pretended not to notice the term of endearment that was accidentally slipped in.  
“Ah, er, hem.” Neither of you did it very well.  
“That is…”

A knocking on the door saved your very awkward moment. “Who is it?” you called.  
“Good morning (y/n), Loki.” Steve’s voice was cheery, if not tentative. “Just wondering if you’d like to join me for breakfast?”  
“I’ll be out in a bit!” You turned to Loki, who looked bored. Whether he was going to eat or not was anybody’s guess.

You headed to the bathroom to change and brush your teeth. When you came out, Loki was standing by the bed, staring into space. “Loki?”  
“What?” He answered sharply. “Oh, (y/n). Go to breakfast without me.” He turned to his bookshelf, as if dismissing you.  
“Ookay.” Well that was weird.

When you entered the kitchen, Tony was nowhere to be seen. Everything that had happened the past night seemed a bit too surreal.  
“Pancakes?”  
“Huh? Oh sure. Thanks Steve.”  
“Great!” He turned to pour some more batter on the griddle.  
“Uhm, Steve?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Have you, uh, seen Tony?”  
Steve looked like he was deciding how to approach the new nature of you two’s situation.  
“I haven’t seen him since last night, when I put him to bed.” He decided not to lie by omission.  
“Oh, I see.” You returned your gaze to the griddle. “Hey Steve?”  
“Yes (y/n)?”  
“Do you think you should flip them now?”  
“Oh! Right!” Steve blushed as he wedged the spatula underneath the pancakes and performed expert flips with one hand behind his back. He was so cute.  
“Thanks Steve!” You gave him a quick hug and he leaned his head against yours.  
“If you need anything, just let me know okay?”  
“Thanks Steve. Love you!”  
“Love you too.” You heard someone clear their throat behind you.

“Good morning (y/n), Steve.” Tony was being extremely formal, borderline polite.  
“Oh, hey Tony.” Steve stuttered.  
“Good morning.” You returned equally formally.  
“Just letting you guys know, Jarvis is offline right now. He’s taking a break- I mean I need to upgrade his software.” It was a bold-faced lie and everyone knew it.  
“Okay, Tony.” You kept your eyes on the ground and he looked pointedly over your shoulder.

“Good morning, friends!” boomed a voice. Leave it to Thor to walk in on a tense situation and dispel it completely with his naivety. “Do I smell the Pop-Tarts?”  
“No Thor, those are pancakes.”  
“Ah, I see. Well don’t mind me.” Thor walked over to the pantry and peered inside. “Jarvis??!!”  
“Uhm, he’s offline right now.” You offered, hearing the distress in his voice.  
“This cannot be! We have a shortage of Pop-Tarts!” He starts rooting through the pantry, throwing out a couple boxes of cereal and a canister of oatmeal.  
“Careful Thor, Nat’s gonna be mad if you spill her special-blend organic high fiber energy-boost oatmeal.”  
“The oatmeal be damned! There are no more Pop-Tarts! JARVIS!” Thor roared.  
“It’s no use.” Clint walked in and scared the shit out of all of you.  
“Clint! What are you doing…walking! Through the hallway!”  
“When Jarvis went on hiatus he auto-locked all the vents. I bent a crowbar trying to get in. Believe me, I did not sleep well.” He gave a pointed look at Tony, who pretended not to notice.  
“Well isn’t this a fun surprise to wake up to.”  
“Oh hey, Nat.”  
“Morni-What is my oatmeal doing on the floor?!” Nat the Cat glared at Clint.  
“It wasn’t me! This time.”  
“It was I, Lady Natasha. In my anger at the lack of Pop-Tarts I threw it upon the floor.”  
Maybe Loki was wise not to come to breakfast.

“Okay everyone, just calm down.” You stated, feeling not the least bit calm.  
“Tony, go fix Jarvis. Go apologize or update him. Whatever.  
Nat, take Thor to the store. You can get more pop-tarts and oatmeal there.”  
“Why do I have to take him? He’s the one who spilled my oatmeal. Besides, you know I get my oatmeal from a natural foods supplier.”  
For once you engaged the Black Widow. “Nat, you will not die from eating Quakers once in your lifetime. And you know that Thor will make the least fuss if you go with him.”  
“That is true.” Thor agreed helpfully.  
“Clint, you can ask Loki nicely if he’ll unlock a couple of vents for you.” You emphasized nicely with a warning look.  
“Fine.” He grumbled. His ego could take a hit if it meant he could be sane again in his crawl spaces.  
You turned back with a sigh of relief. “Steve,

Steve! The pancakes!” Right on time, the fire alarm started beeping.  
“Really Jarvis?! You ditch us and leave the fire alarm on?”  
In the silence that followed, the sprinklers let loose and everyone ran to their duties. Except you and Steve, who were stuck cleaning the kitchen while under fire, er water.

It was only after you had scrubbed the last of the burnt batter and the alarm finally switched off, that you realized Tony had slipped off without a word.

 

Back in his room, now your room together, Loki paced back and forth. Perhaps this shared living situation was a bad idea. A really bad idea. He no longer felt at peace in his sanctuary. His thoughts were tumultuous and even more unnerving was the fact that you could walk in at any time and interrupt his calm; or at least the calm he hoped to achieve.  
“OINK OINK OINK!”  
“Damn that infernal clock!”  
Just as Loki had lifted Mr. Piggy to hurl him across the room, or building, you walked in.  
“…Mr. Piggy?”  
Loki turned and looked at your innocent and crestfallen face, watching your friend suspended in the air by magic. The thought crossed him to finish off the whole deal; shatter your treasured pig to dust and have you move out without incidence. But even as he was finishing the thought he had already returned the alarm clock to his rightful place with a small clatter.  
He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.  
“Loki?” You asked tentatively, with a sad voice.  
“Yes, (y/n)?!” Loki meant to speak harshly, but instead it came out tired, almost apologetic.  
“I think I should move out.”  
Loki cursed himself; this was exactly what he needed, wasn’t it, Or was it what he wanted? How did things become some complicated in less than 24 hours?  
24 Midguardian hours. One day. He thought with a bitter laugh.  
“Come now, (y/n). If you and Stark could last what, three years? Surely we could make it a day.”

“2 years 8 months and 13 days actually.” You hated sounding pitiful.  
“15 days actually.” A British voice supplied.

“Jarvis?!” You greeted the AI happily.  
“Yes dear. You forgot leap year. And your anniversary is technically the day before when you usually celebrate it.”  
“Really? Oh right, because technically it was 11 PM and not 2 AM.”

“It was really 14 days.”  
Tony was leaning against the doorway, which you had evidently left open.  
“Because Pacific Standard Time sucks.”  
His hair was slightly disheveled, and his dark brown eyes, though tired, were piercing and clear. He had casually thrown on a dress shirt, and oddly enough, a tie. It was crooked. Very crooked. He had never learned to knot it quite right.  
He was looking at you intently, with longing, regret, and something more.

You weren’t sure if you had ever wanted him as much as you did now.

_I know this is love._

“Look, I wanted to say.” He took a quick breath before he continued. “I’m sorry. I’ve acted foolishly. I’ve behaved…untowardly.”  
Loki scoffed, but Tony ignored him for once.  
“If this… I mean you guys…”  
“Tony…”  
He laughed at himself. “Wow. It’s not like you need my blessing or anything. Who do I think I am?” He returned his gaze to you. “Anyway. Whatever you are, or whatever you do. I’m happy for you. Okay?” He blinked hard then.  
“And…” you could hear his sharp intake. And shaky exhale. “I’m here. If you need me.”  
He turned then, but you could hear him under his breath as he left.  
“Always.”

“Well that was quite the performance,” Loki drawled.  
You had no reply for him. You could barely stand.

“I think,

I need some time alone.”  
You started to pack a few of your things in the same bag Tony had spilled only a day ago.  
“Don’t.” You turned at the sternness in his voice. He looked at you with an expression you couldn’t place.  
“You can always pack later. If you’d like.” You looked into his eyes, but this new face was unreadable.  
“Take as much time as you need.” And when you blinked you were in the lounge a few floors below, wrapped in an evergreen blanket. Curled up on the red leather couch where Tony had told you he loved you for the first time. Sober. And you cried. With only Jarvis’s murmurs to soothe you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random rambles for those inclined:
> 
> "Always"- My heart is breaking for Tony right now!!! Oh, My, God.  
> i almost left that comment right in the middle of the piece. oh god. i can't do this to him.
> 
> kudos if you can name each of the songs!
> 
> i imagined him leaning against the door frame and almost had to stop writing. imagine with me lovelies. *melts*
> 
> i'm really enjoying the humor in this scene. breakfast at tony's! *snickers* hope you enjoyed! leave a comment and shout out to gimme some love.


	7. Chasing Pavements 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day?? what what??? i really deserve some fucking comments ;)
> 
> more angsty angst heartbreak angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lovely's friends are lovely  
> enjoy!

Clint saw you from overhead. He mentally cursed both Tony and Loki. Tony for breaking your heart. Loki for… well being Loki.

Yet he had a feeling that Loki wasn’t using you in some nefarious plan to eventually take over the world, or at least make everyone around him miserable.

He shook his head. Sometimes he hated trusting his gut.

He thought about what he could do to cheer you up. Maybe that cupid fetish that you and Nat were always talking about… nah. You probably didn’t need to know he had been eavesdropping right at this moment. Hopefully never.

Well he guessed he should just stick to what he knew best.

 

You were about all cried out when an arrow hit you in the head. Well something hit you in the head. You turned around, furious, but you didn’t see anyone. You pulled something out of your hair; it was an arrow with a rubber suction head. A note attached to it scrawled, “He sucks. I know.” You couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Oh Clint, that asshole. What would you do without him. Without all your friends really.

Another one narrowly missed your ear, and hit the cushion next to you. This arrow was topped with a rubber goldfish. “There are other fish in the sea” was messily scratched in, as well as a wink-y face. You covered your mouth and bobbed back and forth in laughter.

The last one hit you right between the eyes. You saw a flash of black and you glowered in the general direction. It was one of Clint’s rubber wristbands that he wore. “Maybe you should stay a little low-key for a while. Get it? But watch out.” You read this note, furrowing your eyebrows at the implication.

“Incoming!!” A voice shouted before Hawkeye landed plop in your lap.

“Oww!” You whacked him with his own wristband. “Watch where you’re going! I mean landing!” In response, Clint just snuggled into your lap. “I figured you needed some cheering up.”

You smiled. “I did. Thanks, buddy.” You messed with his hair. “Here.” You handed the wristband back to him.

“Nah, keep it. Wear it with pride, girl.” He slipped it around your wrist. “Let the bastards know Hawkeye is watching them.”

You sighed happily. “You’re the best Clint.”

“I know. Ow!”

“That was for spilling Nat’s oatmeal.”

“But you knew it wasn’t me!”

 

Loki smiled. A genuine smile. Not that anyone was there to see it anyway. He knew you were feeling better. Appeased, he found a tome he hadn’t perused yet, and began reading.

 

In the lab, Tony cursed again. This was the third sample he had screwed up. He was never this careless; at least in his lab. This was his temple.

“Trouble?” Dr. Banner groaned inwardly but resigned himself to the question. Obviously no work was going to get done; there was no avoiding this conversation.

“It’s nothing.” They both knew it was a big fat lie. It was practically insulting to his intelligence.

“Look. I’ve been locked in the lab all day. And all night for that matter! And even I know something’s up. So can you just spill before we have to order another batch?”

Tony knew he was right.

 

“I cheated on (y/n).” Blunt honesty was the best he could use in this situation, especially with Bruce.

“Really.” Bruce probably knew him best, which was why this surprised him most of all. Disbelief rang in his statement.

“Yeah.” There was nothing else Tony could say.

“….I don’t…. I can’t even… How could…” Okay, it seemed like Bruce wasn’t taking this well. This did not look good.

“I know. I wasn’t thinking. I messed up. Bruce, please, sit down. You’re looking a little green.”

Bruce sat down slowly, looking incredibly strained.

“You really… you just… she…” Okay, apparently sitting wasn’t helping.

“Uh, Bruce, do you need some water? Do you want me to leave you alone? Bruce? Brucie?!” This was definitely not looking good.

“Bruce, it looks like the forecast might be Jolly Green. Should I leave? I think I should leave.” Tony began backing away slowly. Bruce nodded forcibly. Tony proceeded to back out, knocking over a few things on the way. Once he was safely in the hallway, he sprinted to the elevator and jammed the buttons. “Down, down, damnit.” He felt the floor rumble. “Oh God.”

“Jarvis!!”

“Yes?” The British voice purposely left out the sir. Apparently things were still a bit rocky. Speaking of rocky…

“I think we’re gonna have a bit of a problem. Make that a crisis.”

“Oh... dear. I’m afraid you might be right.”

“Shit. Okay uhm, put me on speaker.” Tony cleared his throat.

“Attention everyone. Bruce is getting feisty. I repeat the eagle has landed. I mean the volcano has erupted. Er, Mount Green Goblin is about to blow. Uh… run?” A loud roar thundered through the building. “Definitely. RUN!!!!”

 

Thor and Nat the Cat had just returned from the store. Nat was in a bad mood; Thor had insisted she go to 3 different chains when he realized one was out of strawberry. The second had only two boxes. Two boxes? Really?! The Quaker’s hadn’t been on sale either so she had to get generic. They were halfway up the building when they heard it; “Nope. Not today.” Nat the Cat quickly jammed the Lobby button repeatedly.

“Lady Natasha?”

“I’m leaving.”

“But we have just returned? Surely you would like to have your meal of oats? Maybe share a Pop-Tart with me?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, The Other Guy seems to have gotten out.”

“Oh? In that case shouldn’t we stay and help?”

Nat was practically growling. “I have had enough today. You may stay here, but I. Am. Leaving.” As they hit the ground floor, the cheerful ding of the elevator was followed by an earth-shattering yell.

“Where will you be going Sister Tasha?”

“Somewhere away the hell from here!”

With that, she stalked out, practically foaming from the mouth.

“Well, I suppose I will have to return to you later.” Thor eyed his Pop-Tarts morosely.

He shouted and his hammer appeared. A second later there was a large crash and Thor zoomed to meet The Other Guy at eye level.

“Why do we bother with an elevator?” Jarvis sighed.

 

“Uh, Clint. Tell me that’s not what I think it is.”

“Okay.” He turns from strapping on his bow and quiver. “That’s not what I think it is.”

You groaned. “Tony!”

“Whats up, buttercup?” A red and gold robot zoomed past you, flashing you a thumbs up. You couldn’t help the grin that followed. You could be buried alive in about 25 seconds and Tony would still be cheeky.

“What did you do?!”

“Oh, nothing.” The ceiling started to rain powder and plaster. “Hey I wouldn’t stand there if I were you.”

You grabbed Clint’s arm and the two of you dashed away not a minute too soon. A huge green foot crushed the sofa- so much for nostalgia, I guess.

“Really Bruce? That was vintage!”

“RAGHHH!”

“Uhm, Clint?” You were about four feet from the Hulk’s big toe.

“Don’t worry, I got you.” His grappling hook shot out towards a window several yards above. You took a running jump and together you swung away as Tony fired a few bolts at Bruce’s boulder of a shoulder.

“Talk about sweeping a girl off her feet!”

“Really, Tony?!”

“Ignore him.” You both positioned your feet and elbows as you crashed through a sun roof. You recovered quickly and ran to find cover while Clint hopped to a better vantage point. You dodged a flying brick and huddled behind a large counter.

 

A blue beam shot past you as Loki came charging towards the new hole. “Not my day,” you muttered as he passed. “Not our day.” He corrected as he soared up and you heard curses thrown back and forth.

 

“Thor! Immobilize him!”

“If I could stop him so easily would I not have done that already?!”

“I don’t mean indefinitely! Just for a second!”

A large red and blue shield flew high above and you heard a very audible thunk.

“Way to go, Cap!”

“Focus, Tony!” Even Steve seemed on the verge of dropping an f-bomb. That’s how bad today was.

“I got him.” You heard Clint’s cocky voice as an arrow with a tube of gurgling liquid whizzed upwards. 5 seconds passed.

“The damn arrow broke Bird Brain.”

“Wait for it…” Clint called to you conspiratorially.

And…Thunk.

“OOF!!”

“What was that you said Aluminum Boy?”

“Bastard! You could’ve warned me before he fell on top of me.” Tony’s voice was obviously strained.

Clint grinned, dismounting from the beams with a flip. “Did you notice the serum was your favorite color? I asked Banner to alter the formula just for that.”

“You what?” You weren’t sure whether to be annoyed or touched.

“Yup. Since it can bring even the mightiest man to his knees.” He winked at you with a click of his tongue.

“Ass.” You reached over, hugging him tightly. “Are you okay?” You asked, touching his forehead gingerly where a piece of glass had grazed it.

“’Tis but a flesh wound my dear.” He let go of you long enough to take a good look at you. “Compared to the state of your jeans I think I’m just dandy.”

You looked down. “Shit.” And those were your favorite pair too.

 

“Guys, a little help up here?”

“I don’t think so Brother Tony. I have spent enough patience for the day.” Thor landed with an almighty crash in the lobby to retrieve his Pop-Tarts.

“Why does no one use the elevator?! Hey, Steve buddy. Gimme a hand.”

“I think I’m going to check on Clint and (y/n).” Steve stated, before ambling away. Apparently Thor wasn’t the only one holding a grudge.

“Are you kidding me?” Tony looked at Loki with an expression of slight anger, mild defeat, and frustration. “Give a man a hand?”

“I think not.” Loki walked away.

“Would you really kick a man when he’s down?”

“Now that you mentioned it…” Loki hesitated and turned back with a glint in his eye.

“Nevermind! Nevermind. Rhetorical question.” Tony quickly waved the prince away. “I’m feeling better already.”

 

As Steve reached your level, Bruce had changed back. “Oof… shit.” He looked at Tony, who was staring right back up at him. “Right.” He rolled off, massaging his shoulder and wincing. “I guess I should be thankful it wasn’t the ass this time.”

Tony, wisely, decided to keep quiet, despite having been mashed like a russet potato.

“Don’t do anything stupid again.” Bruce turned to walk away from the billionaire lying on the ground. “That stupid. Don’t do anything that stupid. Again.” He looked back at Tony’s face. He knew he didn’t have to say anything further. “Don’t hurt her anymore.”

 

“I promise.” They both knew Tony would keep it, this time.

 

“You guys alright?” Steve said, walking over the rubble towards you and Clint.

“Steve!” You rushed towards him, eyeing the bruise on his cheek. He merely chuckled.

“I’m fine, relax. This is nothing.” You opened your mouth to protest, but quickly shut it. All things considered this incident had been really, really minor.

“Yo Cap, you good?”

“Yes Clint. And You?”

“Right as rain. Hey did you get a chance to see the serum before it was completely absorbed?”

“I did.” Steve turned to you and beamed. “It’s your favorite color, isn’t it.”

“Yeah.” You blushed lightly. Your friends were so good to you. Speaking of friends, where was Nat the Cat? On cue, your phone began ringing. Correction, the house phone began ringing. Well I guess Jarvis was the one ringing.

“It’s ringing, it’s pouring, this ringtone is so boring!” You and Tony had recorded this during one of your fun-ventures. Which was basically every other weekday. You all rolled your eyes. “Hey, Jarvis.”

“Hi madam, I’m connecting you to Natasha. Everything alright over there?”

“Yes, fine. Hey Tasha.”

“Hey. You guys okay?” Nat the Cat sounded guilty. “Look, I’m sorry about skipping out today. I was just, you know. Overwhelmed.”

“Don’t worry Tasha, we got it under control. We don’t need you.” Clint called out. “Ow!”

“It’s alright Nat, just don’t make this a habit, alright?”

“Yes Steve, I won’t.”

“(Y/N)?” You were silent a moment. “Are you mad?”

“No, yeah, I guess. I don’t know. Just don’t do it again, okay? You know I need you.”

“I know hon, sorry. I’ll be there soon.” You all looked over your shoulders quickly to see if she was going to hop through the ruined sun roof… er the new sun roof.

“I’m downstairs. I’ll see when I get u- Thor?! Seriously?” You heard loud crunching in the background. “Do not judge me, Natasha, it has been a long day.” “Indeed it has.” With that, the speaker clicked off.

“She’ll be here in about 14 seconds.”

“Thanks Jarvis.”

“Anything, madam.”

 

The elevator opened and Nat walked in with a bakery bag. “Peace offering?” She pulled out some brownies.

“How could I hold anything against you when you bring me my favorite double fudge bites of heaven?” You pulled her into a tight hug.

She took quick inventory of everyone and the wreckage. “Okay, so no missing limbs. I guess you guys can live without me after all.”

“Gladly.” Clint chided.

“Hey Barton.”

“What.”

“There’s something on your face.”

“…Shut up Romanov.”

 

There was another ding as Bruce trudge in. “Hey guys.” He rubbed his hands over his face. “Look-“

“We forgive you.” The vote was unanimous. It was hard to hold it against him. It was also wise not to.

“What set you off Bruce?”

He avoided eye-contact with you. “Oh you know. Tony.”

“Ah. Tony.” You all nodded in agreement.

You looked around. “So… there’s this big mess and everything…Shawarma?”

“Shawarma.” Everyone echoed.                                         

 

“Don’t mind me, I’ll just clean up after you all.” Sometimes you wondered if Tony had purposely programmed some extra sarcasm into Jarvis.

“Jarvis.”

“Don’t worry about it. I think the prototypes of the new builder-bots have been working nicely. We’ll see how they do.”

 

You eyed each other. The last team had been great at building, to be sure. So good they sealed up an entire level without any entrances or windows.

“Maybe we should just ask Loki to fix the new floors. Hey maybe he could fix the air conditioner while he’s at it. Seduce him, will you (y/n)?”

You and Nat the Cat simultaneously elbowed him in the midriff. “Ow! I’m just saying. It might be easier.”

 

“Hilarious.” Clint jumped nearly two feet at the cold voice behind him.

“Loki! Didn’t see you there…”

“Presumably so.”

“Oh hey Loki.” You almost weren’t surprised when the Asguardian popped up out of the blue. “Thanks for your help back there.”

He regarded you with a look of annoyance. Though you could swear there was a hint of amusement in there.

“Wanna get shawarma?”

He considered the idea with disdain.

“Your Midguardian food is not exactly soothing for the palate.”

“You could stay here and have Pop-Tarts with your brother.”

Sometimes Bruce could be pretty badass.

“I suppose I could join you.” Bingo.

“Hey, where’s Tony?” He was usually the leader of these Shawarma excursions.

“He said something about getting some rest,” was the answer Bruce supplied.

“Oh really? In that case I puck sushi.”

Clint groaned. “(Y/n)!”

“Don’t whine. You can handle the mighty bow and arrow. It’s about time you managed chopsticks.”

“Oh joy, raw fish. The cusp of modern civilization you folk are.”

 

You walked towards the elevator, considering trying your luck in bullying, ahem, convincing Loki into teleporting all of you. Bruce came up beside you and placed his hand on your shoulder.

“Mm?”

He looked at his shoes, before raising his eyes again. “Take care of yourself (y/n).”

“Thanks Brucie.” He cringed at the nickname, but let it go, patting you awkwardly.

 

Laying on his bed, Tony was tossing a ball in the air. It was the stress ball you had given him after one of his long lab day-turned-week sessions. You had drawn a picture of the Hulk with a sharpie so he could let out his frustrations on Bruce without, you know, letting out his frustrations on Bruce.

“Sir.”

“Yes Jarvis?”

“I believe your friends are getting sushi.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“She asked about you.”

“She did?” Tony sat up a bit too quickly, before falling against the pillow moaning. “Is Frosty the Snowflake with them?”  
“He is.”

Tony sighed, and rolled over onto his side. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. Your tower on the other hand, is not faring so well.”

“Send in the builder-bots.”

“Are you sure that is wise, sir?”

“Sure.” He cracked a smile dryly. “If they forget the doors this time I’ll just have Bruce punch them in for me.”

“Very well, sir.”

There was a brief silence.

 

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir?”                                                                                 

“Let me know when (y/n) gets back.”

“Alright.”

                                                                                         

“Hey.” You poked Tony in the cheek. “We should talk”

“Huh?” He stirred and woke up, slightly disoriented. “Jarvis?” He sounded like a child calling his mother.

“Yes sir?”

“Jarvis. (Y/n)?!” He darted his eyes around the room, bewildered.

“Jarvis!!”

“Yes, sir?”

“I thought I told you to let-“ He cut himself off, realizing you were there.

“Told me to what, sir?” He could hear the smugness through Jarvis’ British accent. Maybe he shouldn’t have made him so intelligent. Oh well. He turned to you.

“How was sushi?”

“It was good.” You bit your lip. “We would’ve gotten shawarma if we knew you were coming.”

He felt a sad smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Yeah, well. We can go next time I inevitably screw up and throw Bruce into a rage.”

“The water balloon incident was pretty solid.”

 

The two of you had decided to pull a prank on Clint a few months back, and had filled some massive water balloons with pink paint. Jarvis had been tracking his movements for you, and when he was near, you and Tony had climbed into the vents in waiting. Well Tony had climbed; you had clambered and grunted and managed to wedge yourself halfway inside before Tony finally gave you a boost. That jerk. Well the area you were currently in was pretty cramped, so you had army crawled towards a larger shaft where you could get some good swing in your throws. You had insisted this was a top secret mission, and could not stop giggling in between your whisper commands.

“Butt Face. The eagle has landed. I repeat the eagle has landed.”

“Don’t you mean the hawk has landed, Agent Pooper?”

“Roger that. The hawk has landed.”

“Sir Pinkleton, is the coast clear?”

More giggling.

“Yes, ma’am. The coast is clear.”

“You forgot to say copy that, Jarvis.”

 

A few minutes later, you had pelted Clint with the balloons repeated. It was a glorious battle. Well it was more like an ambush; guerilla warfare, you liked to call it. Pure, tactical genius. For the most part.

Tony had an excellent exit strategy planted. He had programmed his suit to appear a few seconds after the first balloon was launched. You had busted a large hole in the vent and whirred away hysterically while a very pink Clint almost shot you in the face. Indeed it was a victorious moment.

For about 2 minutes before a large roar interrupted your celebration. Apparently Tony had mis-calibrated, and one of the arm pieces had whacked Bruce about the face, breaking one of his lenses.

You had helped pick out a nice pair of Ray Ban frames the next day. Steve swore they made Bruce look five years younger.

 

Tony smirked, for a second looking like his old, or usual, self. “That was a pretty epic mission, Agent Pooper.”

“It was, Butt Face. Personally I had hated the old living room paint job anyway.”

“Really? I thought it was nice.”

“It was salmon colored. Salmon.”

“Yeah well maybe it was the sloppy strokes that ruined it.”

“And that’s the last time I ever agree to help you remodel Anthony Stark.”

The two of you smiled together for the first time in a long time.

 

You swung your legs back and forth from the edge of the bed.

“What happened, Tony?”

“Well, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I betrayed the only person in the world who meant anyth-“

“I mean, what happened with Bruce.”

“Oh.” He faltered, before his self-assured air came back. “Yeah. I uh, knocked over 2 beakers.”

“2 beakers? That doesn’t sound like him.”

“Of the formula we had been working on for the past three months.”

“Oh, yikes.”

He rolled over then, and you saw a gash behind his ear.

“Tony! What happened to your ear?!”

“What?” He reached behind him touched his ear gently. “Ow!”

“Isn’t your helmet supposed to, you know, protect your head!”

“Well, remember the last expo we went to, where they wanted me in the suit the whole time, so you helped carry my helmet for me the entire night?”

“You mean the rich society wives wanted you in the suit and you made me hold your helmet “for a minute” which turned into the entire night?”

“Tomato potato.”

“That doesn’t even work.”

“Whatever. Anyway, remember you got tired of having your hair up?”

“Oh.” You had taken the beautiful decorative hair piece out of your hair; it was starting to chafe your scalp. You then stashed it into his helmet, since you had been carrying it the whole dang time. “Sorry.”

“No worries.”

You settled into silence. It wasn’t so uncomfortable this time. Just the two of you, relaxing after a mission, or an incident at least.

You pulled your knees up and scooted back so you could lean against the headboard. He moved slightly, to give you some room, in case you wanted a little space.

 

“Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“Where do we go from here?”

He felt this moment stretch into eternity.                             

 

_Should I just keep on chasing pavements, oh?_

“You could let me kiss you and show you how much you mean to me for the rest of my life.” He almost said it out loud.

“We could fly away and let our troubles out in the wind, you holding me in the air until I can begin to forgive you. Begin to feel okay again.” It was breaking your heart keeping this inside you.

“I don’t know.” Was how Tony finally answered.

“Me neither.” And the silence continued into the afternoon.

 

Loki closed his eyes folded his hands together. It should have been easy. Where were you to go now. For once, even the God of Mischief had no answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does Loki want to be with lovely? what does lovely want? where do we go from here??? kekekeke
> 
> random ramblings for the lovelies who love me:  
>    
> Loki smiled. A genuine smile. Not that anyone was there to see it anyway. He knew you were feeling better. Appeased, he found a tome he hadn’t perused yet, and began reading.~ Ohhhh, what am I hinting here??!! You wish you knew!!!
> 
> I'm in love with Clint. I'm so tempted to throw in some Clint/Reader. i'm thinking of writing some one-shots as tangents to this fic- because i don't want to mess with the storyline but i want to keep the setting.  
> let me know if you'd be interested in seeing those.
> 
> brucie loves youuu. he just doesn't know how to show it. hence the hulking. poor brucie.
> 
> i think i have an obsession with Clint shooting people in the ass. shoutout if you'd like Clint to shoot you in the ass. *snickers* i'm so mature.
> 
> i hate having to say this, but here goes:  
> I really really really appreciate comments. it's a bit discouraging when there's tons more hits, but there are no new comments. talk to me my lovelies! i spend a lot of effort on these, and even a few words are really encouraging.
> 
> to all those who leave me comments: thank you so much for your support. it means a lot to me.


	8. Chasing Pavements 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have gotten quite angsty. And triangle-ey. and Heart breaky-
> 
> Dr. Writer has prescribed fluff! Well, slight fluff. Don't judge me. I like making you guys cry.
> 
> Finally, some much needed easy reading.
> 
> Enjoy the funnies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter will probably be out within a few hours :O
> 
> finally some humor that's not sandwiched by a ton of angst. i mean a TON of angst. 
> 
> leave me some love below lovelies!!
> 
> enjoy!

“Ahh. Ahhh!”

“Stop, Tony!”

“It hurts!”

 

Nat the Cat’s eyes widened as she marched up to your, well now just Tony’s bedroom. She made a mental promise to herself to stop getting in the middle of things after this. With that, she swung the door to the room you and Tony used to share open.

 

“Hey Tasha!” Tony smiled at her angelically.

“…” For once, Tasha was silent involuntarily.

“Move it, Stark!” You paid no attention to Natasha as you nudged and shoved Tony. At the moment you were practically straddling him.

“…” Still, Nat the Cat was unable to form a coherent sentence.

“What’s going on-“ Steve walked by, before whipping around fiercely and turning beet red.

“I…” This was a record breaking moment of speechlessness for the Widow.

“Finally!” You pulled a couple times with your hand and Tony howled only slightly overdramatically. His skull vibrated against the headboard before he dropped it limply.

 

“Oh my God…”

 

You turned around finally, and looked slightly confusedly at your friends. “Hey Nat. Steve.”

You pulled your legs from around Tony and scooted to the edge of bed where you were sitting earlier. In response, Tony curled up in the feta; position away from you.

“You… were you…?” Steve stuttered, looking like a very handsome tomato.

Tony whimpered in response.

 

“Yeah the crybaby needed a hand.”

 

Steve’s eyes bulged as he slowly leaned against the doorframe, steadying himself. Nat’s mouth was still open like a goldfish.

“Nat?” You eyed her weirdly. She abruptly snapped her jaw shut and put her palms in the air in a defeated stance. With that she backed away slowly, returning only to yank Steve the Statue away.

 

“What was that all about?” You turned and looked at Tony, who was still hugging his knees to his chest. The only response you got was an evil glare that half resembled a cat who had been forced to take a bath.

“Oh for Christ’s sake Tony. Billionaire playboy hero of the universe Iron Man can’t handle a few stitches.”

“You could’ve at least used some antiseptic!”

“I did!”

“I mean, some I don’t know, novocaine!”

You rolled your eyes. “I am not the dentist!”

“What about pain killers? Numbing agents?”

“You drink too much as it is! Is your goal to be the mascot of every AA organization alive?”

 

“What’s going on here?”

“Oh hey Clint. Vents still broken?”

“Nah, I used the one in the hallway.” He put his hands on his hips and gave you both a mock stern glance. “I heard you two were being very naughty.”

“What?! From who?” You were now completely bewildered.

Tony snickered in response. He had realized the implications of the earlier situation after getting over his butthurt. Headhurt?

 

“Two unassuming passerby-ers, who walked in on some, shall I say, indiscrete activities.” He was grinning like a cat who had gotten the bird. How ironic.

“Okay Mr. Dictionary, what did they say they saw? And wipe that smirk off your face before you become the bird the cat got. And I won’t be talking about Nat this time.”

Behind you, Tony was rocking back and forth, muffling his cackles with a pillow. You whapped him on his head.

 

“Ow!! Really?? Do you want to knock out the stitches you put? You know how long it’s going to do it again?”

“Stitches?” It was Barton’s turn to look confused.

“Maybe I should, so I can get you to shut up some more.”

“You know I would make just as much noise! If not more!”

“Well maybe the pain will teach you to have some manners!”

“You forget that it’s your fault I have this gash in the first place.” He turned pointedly so you could see your handiwork. Damn that cheeky bastard. You still felt guilty about that darn hairclip.

 

“Okay, now I’m lost.” Clint cleared his throat. “What I came here to say, is that I’m all for breakup sex.” He smirked at your appalled look, which he assumed to be shame at being found out. “As long as it’s also makeup sex.” His face became serious. “You two need to Sort. Your. Shit. Out.”

 

You stared at him agape for a few seconds, before hopping off the bed and walking straight towards him. His raised eyebrow quickly pinched when you struck him in the forehead with your flat palm.

 

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Look Clint, I don’t know where you got the idea that Tony and I were having sex.” Tony snorted in the background, clearly enjoying himself. “But there was none of that going on.” You turned your head towards the billionaire who was still enjoying the joke at your expense. “And there will be none in the foreseeable future. None.” Tony pretended to pout, but neither of you missed the way his face fell. Your heart clenched but you kept your face stoic. You hoped it worked.

“Okay then.” Clint backed out, holding his head. “Just making sure.”

 

You couldn’t help running up to him and punching his arm lightly. “Ow!”

“You know you’re my favorite, right?” Clint grinned at you.                    

“Of course I am.” You resisted the urge to hit him again, and linked arms with him instead.

“Now let’s go get something to eat. That sushi was not filling at all.”

“Hey at least you were able to pick the rolls up without your fingers this time.” You chided him with a tinkle in your eye.

  

“You could at least close the door!” Tony shouted at your retreating figures. He dropped his head against the headboard. “Ow!”

 

He sighed. “This hurts, Jarvis.”

“I know, sir."

 

_This ain't lust, I know this is love._

 

Loki clenched his fists, releasing himself from his peaceful meditative stance. He needed something to distract himself; he was bored of his books. He found the floor Thor was on and teleported there.

 

“Oh good afternoon, Brother.” Thor was used to Loki appearing out of thin air and gave him a smile before returning to his beloved Pop-Tarts.

“Hello Brother.” Loki eyed the sugary breakfast treats with distaste. “Let us spar. I tire of these Midguardian excuses for entertainment.”

“Lovely idea!” Thor jumped up enthusiastically, spewing crumbs in the general vicinity. Loki grimaced and held up his arm to shield himself from the fallout. The blonde Asguardian slung his arm heavily over his younger brother’s shoulder and practically dragged him to the training area. I’m regretting this already, Loki thought grumpily. At least pummeling this oaf will be a small source of contentment.

 

Unfortunately Loki had not been the only one with the lovely idea.

“You’re getting slow (y/n)!” Clint crowed as an arrow narrowly missed your ear.

“What are you talking about? You missed!” You taunted as you began dodging around an obstacle course. You may not have been a supersoldier, or superspy, or even a superhero, but you were a damn good runner.

“That was a warning shot!” Clint returned.

“Oh yeah? Then why are you using your training arrows?” You slid expertly beneath a wall.

“You want to see some real action?” With that Clint sent out 2 arrows in rapid succession. One screeched right below the wall you were hiding behind, which you avoided by switching up positions quickly. “Fancy footwork huh? Not bad.” Clint called as the 2nd arrow angled off a nearby structure and nearly hit you in the forehead.

 

“Oof!”

“Got ya!”

 

“Don’t think so Barton.” You stood up proudly and tilted your head at him so he could see the arrow nestled in your ponytail.

“Okay, that is definitely cheating!”

“Don’t be such a whiner.”

 

“Indeed it was a fair block.” Thor boomed, clapping his hands. “(Y/n) dodged successfully, bowing her head at the last second. The arrow catching in her hair was simply a, what do you call it, bonus!”

“Thanks Thor!” You beamed at him.

“Don’t encourage her! She has a big enough head as it is!”

You flipped off your favorite archer, before looking at the brothers. “You guys going to take a turn now?”

“Shall we not spar together, all four of us?”

“Nope!” You, Clint and surprisingly Loki answered all at once. Thor looked slightly hurt.

“It’s just that… we’re pretty tired,” you offered lamely. Luckily Thor accepted the excuse happily and waved at you guys as you and Clint exited the building quickly.

 

“Was that close or what?!” You both loved Thor dearly, but he had a tiny case of ADD.

“I’m sure it would’ve been too much for you to handle me and Thor at the same time.” Clint replied smugly.

“Yeah right! If it weren’t for me you would be KFC by now!” You both chuckled as you made your way to the living room area. Steve was watching “Friends” intently, catching up on some much needed “pop culture research.” Personally you thought he had a crush on Monica, although Clint swore that he was all about Rachel.

“Hey Cap!”

 

Steve turned to greet Clint, but spun around quickly when he saw you. “What was that all about?” You nudged Clint. He sniggered in response.

“Uh, Steve?” You inched towards him. His shoulders stiffened as he sat ramrod straight, glued to the TV. “Steve.” You put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a mile, rivaling your evasive tactics earlier, before looking at you with big eyes.

“Look, (y/n). I won’t judge. I don’t think it’s the best idea- I mean, I… Okay. Just. Uhm, be careful.”

“Steve, I have no idea what on earth, no what on all nine realms, you are talking about.”

The handsome tomato was quickly changing into a raspberry.

“I just… I’m sorry I walked in on you and, you know, Tony…”

“Oh for Pete’s sake!” You wanted to bop Steve on the head as well, but you loved him too much. Instead, you shook him by his shoulders firmly. Now he was a bewildered raspberry. “Tony and I were not having sex. I was giving him stitches.”

 

“Oh…” Steve still looked pretty confused, but the purple in his face was starting to fade away. “But you were on the bed… and your position…”

“Steve. Have you ever tried to give Tony stitches without any anesthesia?” Steve’s eyes opened in horror at the idea. “Exactly.”

“Ah, I see.” Steve looked down guiltily. “I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions (y/n). It was unfair of me.”

You resisted the urge to push him onto the couch and cuddle him. “Don’t worry about it.” You patted your hand on his shoulder before you turned to raid the kitchen with Clint.

 

“How come you didn’t even hit him once?!” “OW!!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe the beginning is sooo evil
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed something light-hearted, FINALLY. xD 
> 
> you know what that means.... after the rainbow... wait that's not how it goes  
> nevermind  
> i revealed nothing.
> 
> make me smile and leave a review! you guys are a big encouragement to me, especially when i really need it.


	9. Chasing Pavements HOLY FUCK i mean 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST. READ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course leave me some love if you liked ;)

Growing bored of sparring, Loki leaves his doubles to find something else to do. He wasn’t sure Thor would notice the difference. He contemplated returning to his room, but he felt slightly uncomfortable with the idea. Damn. He should know better than to try to do a good deed; the world would be so much easier if everyone looked out for themselves. And themselves only.

 

It was like your spirit was wavering through what should have been his private sanctuary. It wasn’t just your pig, or your clothes. It wasn’t even the hint of your body wash on the opposite side of the bed. It was as if your essence had permeated all that was his; his room, his blankets, and even his consciousness. He could not meditate for long without his thoughts turning to you. It was as if he was going mad. All this time ruminating on his own was probably not the best strategy for now.

 

He decided to visit the living room; the captain’s favorite show was on. “Neighbors” was it? It was not intellectually stimulating; borderline dull really. But it was amusement nonetheless, and it was better than being stuck inside his own mind; at least until he got over whatever it was that kept you in his mind. Infatuation? No, it couldn’t be. Interest? You weren’t exactly a compelling character. Well, no matter. With that, he teleported to the lounge chair which had become his; no one dared to sit on it, even when he was gone. He didn’t realize that no one had any interest in sitting in his chair anyway, of all random things. He rearranged his clones in a different formation as he saw Thor happily bashing away. Simpleton.

 

He grew aware of the small murmurs coming from the TV. That was odd. He turned so he could see if Steve was on the couch. Instead, he saw you and Clint.

 

You were curled up with that snoop of an archer! Of all things!

 

You were sprawled against Clint’s hard, muscular body, as he pulled you closer to his lap. Loki narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the situation. His eyes travelled across the two of you until he caught sight of your wrist. You were wearing a loose black cuff; obviously one of Clint’s. Loki growled under his breath; he knew the customs of this world. Midguardians marked their territory like the savages they were; he had seen you in Tony’s sweatshirt, Tony’s jacket, and even Tony’s shirt and pants.

 

So that’s how she is then? A common whore. To think he had offered you help; he had offered you the most sacred belongings he had on this Earth; his dwellings; his advice; his companionship! If only he had known you were just looking for a man to while your time away with. No more than a prostitute, a loose woman in a room full of prey. His hands gripped the edge of his seat, as the fabric started to rip. He should have turned. He should have left. But he was paralyzed; though how could he be? Paralyzed with fear? Anger? He did not understand it; and he could not look away.

 

Clint leaned down to whisper something in your ear and you giggled as a few stray hairs tickled your chin. He was looking in your eyes as if he had never seen anything as beautiful.

 

Loki’s fingertips began turning blue as he pulled at the fabric some more.

 

Clint traced the side of your face with his strong, calloused fingers as you wriggled closer against him. You looked up at him, an angel with a halo of what used to be your ponytail. He dipped his face closer to you, as your noses touched; frozen in the intimacy of the moment. Oblivious to Chandler’s pleas to a furious Monica.

 

Loki’s forearms began to pale as a slight chill began to take over the room. But perhaps you two were in a heat of your own.

 

And then the handsome Hawkeye closed the gap and suddenly you were against one another, crying with unbridled passion. He pressed your arms onto the sofa as you enfolded your bodies into one another. One breath. Two breaths. One kiss. Two kisses. Your fingernails were digging into his back, practically ripping away the black shirt stretched across his broad shoulders.

 

_Waitin' as my heart drops. And my back begins to tingle._

Loki shuddered as the cold continued to engulf his body. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He was not going to waste his power, his godliness on this pitiful excuse of a human.

 

And suddenly, you let out a plaintive sigh. Clint twined his fingers through your hair as he stared at you, your lips a ghost apart. And you breathed the word. The word that launched a thousand ships across a vast ocean, of loneliness, of bitterness, of innocence, of desire. “Please.” And as Clint overtook you, he growled, “You’re mine.”

 

In a flash, the room turned to ice, and a pair of red eyes stormed over. Lifting his paw, for it was more animal than man, Loki in his frost giant glory pulled you up by your collar and slammed you against the far wall. You let out a cry as your head began to throb. As he crossed the expanse between you in 2 steps, you stared at him in horror, then betrayal. He reached towards you, and grabbed your throat, pulling you up to your feet. You felt your lip burst, but you wiped the blood away with the back of your hand, ignoring the salty, metallic taste. The anger in your eyes rivaled those of the beast in front of you.

 

“Loki.” It was not a statement. It was a command.

 

He snarled as he began lifting you into the air, increasing the pressure around your neck. You felt your airways constrict, but you knew no fear. You snarled at him, as you bent your knees, steadying the soles of your feet against the wall. As you kicked off and swung your feet in the air, they caught around his wrist. You bit down with all your strength on one fire, ripping the skin there to shreds with your fingernails.

 

He howled as he prepared to throw you again, before an arrow hit him in the neck. Plaster was raining from the floors above, and he heard a voice full of hatred.

 

“You son of a bitch!” As Loki roared and pulled out the first arrow, a second landed between his shoulder and bicep, tearing the sensitive tissue there. The third pierced his ear completely; the fourth grazing his eyelid.

 

“Clint!” You rasped as you continued to tear away the flesh around your neck.

 

The last arrow hit along Loki’s wrist, piercing the nerve and forcing him to drop you. You landed in a fighter’s stance on your feet, taking a moment to catch your breath. And then you ran. Like hell.

 

It was as if you were running from your infidel lover all over again. Only instead of breaking your soul, this one had broken your body. You raced up towards the roof, to get a better vantage point where Loki had not yet reached. As you rounded past the nth set of stairs, you burst outside to light. To where Tony had put you down, afraid to let you go because you would leave him. Now you were here to leave Loki. You leaned against a pillar and tried to catch your breath. You heard another roar; a more primal, powerful one than before. You sighed in relief.

 

Brucie. Thank God for Brucie.

 

“Hey look, it’s not our fault this time!” Red and yellow flashed by you as you almost wept; you wanted to laugh and bawl. “I’ll take care of you baby!”

 

You heard a bunch of blasts and a yell soon after. Oh Tony, always rushing into battle at the first sign of conflict; sometimes without a sword.

 

“(Y/n)!” You turned and saw Clint rushing towards you. Even as a concerned expression and fury marred his face, he was still an Adonis. More a god than Loki would ever be.

 

“I’m fine.” You felt a few bruised ribs, and probably some sprained joints. Maybe a mild concussion. “Are you okay?”

 

“The hell you’re fine!” Clint wrapped his arms around you tightly, kissing you on the forehead, before you pushed him towards a good spot.

 

“Watch their backs! Make sure no one gets hurt!”

 

“Brother! You are testing my patience!” You heard Thor thunder as he wielded his hammer in a way fit for a god.

 

“This is for (y/n)!” A huge shield battered Loki’s knees before flying out to protect Natasha from a blast.

 

Natasha jumped from cover to cover, before sinking some daggers into his ankle. Loki groaned as he stumbled unsteadily, before crashing towards the ground. The Other Guy then walked up, and proceeded to beat the living shit out of him. Thor opened his mouth a couple times to stop him, but decided it would be no use.

 

By the time Loki had returned to his thin, lanky form, his ivory skin was a mottled purple and red. His arm was twisted at an awkward angle and he was unable to make more than a whisper of sound. The anger in his face had been replaced with fear. His hands twitched aimlessly, trying fruitlessly to summon more magic.

 

You winced when you heard a loud snap, and you stumbled towards the large hole in the ceiling to survey the scene. Clint rushed over to steady you; you had definitely hurt your leg. You bit back a shout of pain as you inched towards the jagged opening. When you reached the edge, you gasped.

 

“Bruce!!!” The doctor was green and looming as ever, pummeling the Asguardian with brutal force. He acknowledged your presence, but continued his barrage of assault.

 

“Bruce!!!” You shouted desperately; you could see the blood dripping off his knuckles; you’d never seen him so much as break his own skin before.

 

“(Y/N)!” Steve yelled as Tony hit the air and shot upwards. A second later, his arms were around your waist, crushing you against him.

 

You hissed in pain as Clint placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder, reminding him of your injuries. Tony attempted to loosen his grip, before pulling you towards him in one last, tight hug. You felt the tears stinging your face as you held his hand, asking him to take you to ground level.

 

He shook his head, grasping your fingers. “It’s too dangerous. Bruce… he…”

 

“He’s out of control!” Steve yelled again. “He’s going to kill him!”

 

“I hope to God he does!” Tony swore angrily.

 

“Let me down! I can talk to him!” You urged, tugging on his arm. Tony shook his head furiously in response.

 

“Loki has to surrender first.” Clint’s voice was cold as steel.

 

“For the love of God, Loki, surrender!” Captain America was of a purer heart than the rest.

 

“Brother, stop this madness. Submit yourself!”

 

Still, Loki struggled, his dwindling magic healing his past wounds, as new lacerations appeared.

 

“What do you mean he won’t surrender?!” You strained your eyes as you saw a few wavering clones swatted away like flies.

 

Your heart hardened as your blood ran cold. So this was it then. This was man’s true nature; he was no god at all. The God of Lies was no more than a petty criminal; a simple, violent offender. A so-called deity, fallen to a twenty-five to life statistic, with only a few years or centuries of extra time to make any damn difference.

 

You touched your lips once more; the gentle touch spoiled with dried blood and peeled skin. With the papery, stained caress, you bid farewell to the Loki you thought you knew.

 

And as your stomach dropped through the floor, so did Loki’s hands.

  


_Should I leave it there?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HO HO HO HO HO WHAT HAVE I DONE
> 
> YOU MUST BE DYING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO AM I ;)
> 
> CLINT/READER?? WHAT WHAT??
> 
> LEAVE ME SOME LOVE BELOW!!
> 
> YOUR FATE MAY DEPEND ON IT!


	10. Chasing Pavements STILL CONFUSED 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you confused yet?
> 
> Good. Me too.
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kekekekekeke all will be answered...
> 
> or not...
> 
> gimme some love lovelies!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eO37Hft3B8 to tempt you  
> i love j. fall  
> but damn. fuck.
> 
> if this dont sway you then...

In the aftermath of shattered windows, fallen beams, and several floors of disrepair, no one saw Loki trace his finger to his mouth as he was thrown into the glass cage of his oh so fond memories.

 

With the designated healer currently indisposed, Fury called in one of his best medical teams. After a stern lecture, and some seemingly serious threats of future punishment for misbehavior and uh, “disturbing the peace,” he strode off and disappeared as quickly as he came.

After all of you had thoroughly hassled the medical team about early release and being signed off for battle, you practically shoved them onto the helicarrier. You were way more comfortable tending to your own injuries anyway. Not that they needed to know. What happens with The Other Guy…

 

You were currently re-bandaging Clint’s forehead- you were unsatisfied with how the nurse had done it earlier. Not that you were more qualified; you needed some way to care for your friends after they had saved you; unfortunately in battle you were not the biggest offensive asset.

“I swear you’re using way too much gauze (y/n).” Clint quipped as you applied a third layer. It was making his hair spike up in various gravity-defying positions.

“Shut up. How am I supposed to fix up your head if your mouth keeps yapping.” His sauciness was already easing your nerves.

 

“When you’re done, let me take another look at you.” Nat the Cat spoke from where she was re-setting Steve’s elbow. Now she may actually have been better than the entire medical team combined; you wouldn’t be surprised if expert surgeon was on her resume.

Steve winced but made no sound. What a trooper. “Are you alright Tony?”

“Peachy keen, jelly bean.” Tony was currently self-medicating with a much needed glass of gin. No tonic. Aside from several bruises and a dented suit, he was fine. His ego was probably in a worse shape than anything else; he had apparently been knocked out for a full two seconds.

 

“You probably didn’t get a concussion ‘cause that skull of yours was so thick.” You stuck your tongue out at him, a rush of affection hitting you head on.

“Hey. I fully blame you for that bastard’s outburst.” Tony returned, nervy as ever. “He was totally sane until he fell under your devastating spell.” Clint and you rolled your eyes simultaneous. “Well maybe not completely sane.”

A loud snore interrupted your next retort; Thor was conked out on the floor nearby.

“Damn Asguardians. All they need to do is catch some shut-eye and they’re right as rain.”

“Wow Nat, I haven’t heard you cuss in a long time.” She turned towards you, a dry smile on her face.

 

“Your turn, (y/n).” She walked over and began poking and prodding you. “Seriously, Nat I’m- OW!” She tsked as she grabbed another ice pack. “3 times a day for the next week. Can’t believe the nurse missed it. Some expert.” She rolled her eyes. Everyone rolled their eyes at her in return.

“So do any of you know why Reindeer Games actually went cuckoo?” Tony mused while pouring himself another drink.

“Beats me.”

“It was completely out of nowhere!” Steve answered, upset. “Me and (y/n) were just watching some TV.

“It’s true. I was making myself a grilled cheese when all of a sudden it got cold. And then BAM!” You cringed as Clint shouted.

“Not in my ear Bird Brain!”

 

“Well, whatever it is, I’ll get to the bottom of it.” Black Widow stood up, dusting off her hands. “As soon as I’m cleared I’m heading straight to the carrier and putting that psycho in the biggest mind fuck of his entire life.”

“Whoo! Go Nat!” You cheered. “Two in one day! Am I rubbing off on you?”

She gave you a look before sauntering off. “Hey!” You got up and hobbled over to her.

“(Y/n), what did the doctor say about putting weight on that foot?”

You pushed her slightly. “Don’t think you’re getting away so easily. I saw you holding your shoulder earlier.”

“And?”

“I know you didn’t walk away from that fight uninjured. Now sit back down and let’s have a look see.” She sighed and led you over to the couch.

“Fine. If it will make you feel better.”

 

“Now, let’s get this sexy jacket off you!” You wiggled your eyebrows at her, and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Aha!” You pointed to a huge bruise on her shoulder.

“It’s nothing.” You poked it a couple times, watching her give only the tiniest reaction.

“You’re not fooling anyone! Now let me work out the knot, I can feel it.” You grabbed some ointment and reached over.

“What are you going to do? Wrap me up like king tut over there?”

“Hey!” Clint, who you had finished with for the moment, shot a glare at you over a bowl of Cheerios.

“Here, let me do it.” You turned to Steve, who was blushing slightly. “You’re not exactly the best at uhm, soothing muscles.”

 

You laughed; the last time you had given Tony a neck massage he had to go to chiropractor after. In between whining and making fun of you, he had told you how sexy you looked sideways.

You turned to make a face at Tony, only to notice he wasn’t there.

 

“Where’d Tony go?”

“He just passed me down the hallway.” A tired voice replied.

“Brucie!”

For once Bruce didn’t cringe at his nickname. “Hey (y/n).” He smiled at you warmly as he ambled in. “Everyone okay?”

“We’re fine.” Steve took a pause from molesting, massaging! Nat the Cat’s shoulder and walked over. “Let me take a look at your hands.”

 

Bruce looked slightly uncomfortable as he lifted his bandaged wrists. You could see the blood had soaked through the wraps around his knuckles. Without a word, you walked up and hugged him. He stiffened, before patting your back, relaxing.

“I’m sorry.” You were on the verge of tears. “I wish there was something more I could have done-“ Bruce cut you off. “You did absolutely fine, (y/n). You hung in there and you didn’t lose your head.” He pushed your arms from his shoulders gently. “He was gone. Completely mad. There was nothing more you could’ve done.” You nodded sadly. You knew he was right.

 

Bruce leaned over and whispered in your ear, “I think you’d better go check on Tony.” You nodded, excusing yourself from the others, and hobbled towards the hall.

 

“Wait.” A stern voice called after you.

“What now, Nat?” And she got on your case for worrying about her?!

“Be careful of your ankle.”

You muttered a couple of obscenities as you waved her off.

 

A couple doors down it occurred to you that you should probably ask Jarvis where Tony was.

 

“Jarvis?”

“Hmm?”

 

You opened your mouth, before pausing. You thought you heard something around the corner.

“Nevermind."

“Alright ma’am.”

 

You walked to the room where the noise was coming from. The door was half open, and you peered in.

 

 

Tony was crying. He wasn’t sobbing on his knees for your forgiveness; he was not bawling in anger. Just crying, softly.

 

You eyes widened, as you retreated slowly. You were sacred; more scared than when Loki had you by the throat. You didn’t know what was going on. You couldn’t understand anything anymore.

 

You turned on your heel and began walking, before breaking out into a sprint. You brushed the tears of pain away as you focused your weight on your other foot.

 

“Jarvis!” You rasped the word out as your breath hitched at the throbbing of your ankle.

 

“Yes ma’am."

 

“I need…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I need to get out of here.”

 

“That would be difficult (y/n). I would not recommend the stairwells, and the elevators are not fully functioning.” You had reached the end of yet another hall, and looked from your right to your left frantically.

 

“Jarvis. I don’t care. Just tell me how to get the hell out of here.”

 

“Damsel in distress, hmm?”

A head popped out a few feet above you.

“Jesus!”

“Nah, it’s just me. But I can see the resemblance.”

“You cheeky bastard!” The corners of your lips twitched as Clint lowered himself slowly, staying upside down until the very last second.

 

“What do you think? Hotter than Spiderman?”

You reached forward to smack him, but stumbled.

“Alright, Bambi let’s get you away okay?” With that, Clint pulled out one of his Inspector Gadget contraptions and led you to the nearest window. “You don’t think Tony will mind another broken window right Jarvis? There are already so many.”

 

“Don’t take my word for it Master Clint.”

 

 

Clint grinned as he kicked in, er out, a large pane of glass.

“Clint...” you warned before he picked you up and you were off. Before you had time to scream, you were, surprise surprise, on the roof.

“How did you do that?” You asked, breathless.

“Magic!”

“….”

“Okay okay! I’ll tell you! Yeesh, don’t hit me.”

 

You beamed, before the smile slowly slid off your face. “It’s okay Clint. I don’t really…”

“Wanna talk?” His features softened as he pulled you close. “Don’t worry about it. Let Uncle Clint make you feel better.”

You leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around your shoulder to keep you warm. You blinked your eyes again and again; you loved Clint but you didn’t want him to see your eyes redden. You swallowed hard before you spoke. “Uncle Clint, tell me story.”

Clint laughed huskily as he gave you a noogie. “Okay you little brat.”

 

“Once upon a time there was a little monster who was sitting on the roof with the most handsome man- OW!”

“A real one, Clint.” You glowered at him with a pout.

“Fine. You are so spoiled you know that?”

You stuck your tongue at him “Quit stalling.”

 

So sat with Clint as he told you stupid story after stupid story, making up obnoxious voices to match each character. Every so often you would pipe up to correct him and he would pinch your nose to shut you up. Soon, the stories got shorter and shorter as you smacked him and he shoved you. After a while you were in a heap, pounding on his butt as he whacked you in the stomach repeatedly.

 

“I suppose this afternoon was not enough for you?” A dry British voice interrupted the melee.

“What do you want Jarvis?” You knew if you got distracted Clint was going to tie you in a knot.

“Just letting you know that Natasha, Steve and Thor are starting dinner ma’am. Also the temperature will be dropping about twenty degrees in the next hour.”

“Don’t worry about us, J! We’re tough as nails- HEY!” You had taken the opportunity to sock him in the stomach. “Damnit (y/n)!”  
  
“I’ll be taking my leave then, sir.” If AI’s could roll their eyes Jarvis’ would be in the back of his head. Uhm, back of his circuit board?

 

Clint clutched his stomach a second longer; you realized his injuries were probably acting up.

“Sorry buddy.”

“Don’t worry about it munchkin. Hey did you want to head back in?”

“Just a few more minutes.” You sounded as if you were asking your mom for a short reprieve playing outside in the summer evening.

“Alright son. But after that, off to supper.” Evidently you weren’t the only one who felt the reference. All you needed was some molasses and fireflies.

 

“Hey can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure, Big Bird.”

 

“I’m serious (y/n).” He looked straight into your eyes, and you returned his gaze slightly worriedly.

 

“Okay, spit it out Barton. Don’t give me heart attack.” He relaxed slightly before continuing.

 

“Did you…” He took a breath before blurting it out. “Were you in love with Loki?”

 

 

You felt as if the wind had been knocked out of you. You gritted your teeth as heat began to course through your nerves.

 

“Why would you ask that Clint? Why would even think that after everything that happened?! And today, of all days!”

 

For once, Clint continued. He wanted to know. Needed to know. “Tell me honestly, (y/n).”

 

You wanted to slap him; but you only ever hit him in jest. The only time you were physical with him was when you were showing affection. You sucked in a breath before replying.

 

“I don’t know what’s come over you Clint Barton. But I’m going to let whatever that is slide. No, I am not in love with that man. No, that beast.”

 

Clint nodded, his face betraying nothing. “Finish. I know there’s more.”

 

You clenched your fists, letting your breath out slowly, fighting the anger. “It’s none of your business.” He opened his mouth to object so you barreled on. “But if you must know, I did care for him.” You scrubbed at your eyes furiously.

 

Clint looked like he wanted to reach out and comfort you. When you saw his concern, you let a little of the anger subside.

 

“Maybe…” He looked up in alarm, and you scowled at him. If he wanted to know so bad, he sure as hell better shut up so you could finish. “Maybe if things hadn’t happened…” A blur of violence overtook your mind. You let it consume you for a second; every bit of flying plaster, every shred of flesh, every rush of blood, every shatter of windows. Or bones.

 

Then you shook your head, and continued. “Maybe if things had been different.”

 

“Maybe if things had continued the way they could have; maybe I could have learned to love him.”

 

 

Clint was silent for a while. You had shifted away from him in your anger earlier, and you could feel the warmth radiating from him. Still, you kept your distance; you had not yet forgiven him for bringing up the painful conversation.

Finally, you let out a sigh and reached for his hand. He stroked it gently, almost absentmindedly, still lost in his thoughts.

 

“Why did you ask?”

 

“I wanted to know.” Clint answered simply.

 

“Don’t mess with me.” He looked up at you and smiled at your sass. “I know you Barton. Why did you ask me today? Why now?”

 

Clint studied the ground for a moment before he spoke. As if he wasn’t sure how to tell you; or even if it was his to tell. He nodded a little, assuring himself, before continuing.

 

“You weren’t the only one who saw Tony today.”

 

It was your turn to lower your eyes.

 

“He loves you, (y/n).”

 

“I know.”

 

 

_Don't need to look no further._

 

 

“What do you want me to do? Forget everything that happened?” Your voice rose uncontrollably as you felt your control slipping away. I bet Nat never had this problem, you thought bitterly.

 

“That’s not what I’m saying (y/n).”

 

“Then what are you saying, Clint?” You stood up, ignoring the sharp stabbing of your ankle. “What do you want from me?”

 

“(Y/N)…”

 

“You saw Loki throw me across the room like last Friday’s trash. You saw me scratching away at his flesh as I fought for my last breaths.” Clint’s face filled with anguish, but there was no way you were stopping now.

 

“You saw him turn into a monster out of nowhere, and slam me against the wall like his little punching bag. I was watching TV with Steve! You were making a fucking sandwich! We were all there!”

 

Clint reached towards you but you brushed him off.

 

“And you have the audacity to ask me if I loved him. But you know what Clint? Despite everything that happened today, which you saw firsthand by the way, I answered your damn question. And now what? You want to guilt me about Tony too?!”

 

“That’s not why I asked, (y/n)!” Clint’s voice began rising as well.

 

“You know damn well why you asked!” You took a deep, shuddering breath. “Tony’s your friend. You hate Loki. So you think that after everything today I’ll just waltz into Tony’s bedroom and everything will go back to the way it was.” Your eyes were piercing through him.

 

“Don’t talk to me that way (y/n)! You know I want what’s best for you!” Clint had risen out of his seat as well and you were glaring eye to eye at each other.

 

“You think you know what’s best for me? Better than I know for myself?”

 

“Apparently so, since the man you “befriended” turned out to be a psychopath!”

 

“Don’t you dare throw that in my face!” You felt like you had been slapped across the face. Clint widened his eyes at his own outburst. His face quickly filled with regret.

 

“(Y/n)…”

 

 

“Leave her alone.” A voice cut through the tension like a flash of light.

 

“Tony…”

 

You looked away from Clint’s astonished face and turned to see the brown-eyed beauty behind you. He did not look happy.

 

“Come inside, (y/n). It’s getting cold.” You limped over to him, finished with Clint.

 

He put his arm around you to help you towards the lift. He paused for a second as you shifted your weight. Without turning around, he spoke.

 

“If you ever talk to her like that again I will break every bone in your body.”

 

And without another word, he ushered you downstairs.

 

_But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAS YOUR MIND FUCKED? YOUR MIND WAS JUST FUCKED
> 
> quick poll if your mind was fucked would you want it to be fucked by Tony, Clint or Loki??? ;)   
> I'm so mature....
> 
> ramblings you might want to read:
> 
> ho ho ho was there really clint/reader? look what i've done with your nerves *cackles* seriously i'm tiptoeing a very fine line here right now between you and clint as brother/sister and as lovers. gimme yo opinions in the comments!! i can run either way with this~ and it's fun teasing you guys but eventually i want to go one way or another
> 
> what? watching tv and eating sandwiches?? that's not what you expected?
> 
> Tony needs more love. I'll get to loki soon. But tony needs more tonyness.
> 
> why does no one love tony? i've heard support for Clint and Loki but no Tony.
> 
> leave me your ramblings below so i can decide how to tease you next! ;)
> 
> p.s.  
> i may or may not put out a finished one-shot i've had of clint/reader (that i finished a while ago) today  
> let me know if youd be interested


	11. Chasing Pavements IT ALL BECOMES CLEAR sort of... 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fastest hands in Midguard meets the fastest mouth is Asguard? Something like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat the Cat has her way with Loki. Not the way you think.
> 
> NOT THAT WAY GUYS.
> 
>  
> 
> gimme some loveee
> 
> Nat is a BOSS.

“So.”

 

Nat the Cat walked into the holding cell where the Frost Prince was currently residing. From the looks of it, he wasn’t too comfortable.

 

Loki opened his eyes a crack and scowled, before closing them again. Apparently he wasn’t in a talking mood. No matter.

 

Natasha pulled a seat out and settled in, pulling out her phone. If anyone was going to break Loki in, it would be her.

 

“So they sent the Black Widow in to save the day now, did they.” Bingo. Loki couldn’t resist a verbal sparring match that actually provided a challenge. May the best mind win.

 

“Loki.” Nat the Cat acknowledged his presence, before returning her attention to a text.

 

“What is it this time? Come to sniff out my nefarious plot again?” Any lesser person would have shivered at the chill in Loki’s voice. As it were, Natasha simply shrugged it off.

 

“Well, what is it? I presume you’re in here for a purpose more than just playing with that little piece of Midguard technology.”

 

Excellent. He had already begun talking; now he was looking for a fight. Natasha shook her head mentally; (y/n) had definitely done a number on him. His guard was down and he didn’t even realize it.

 

“What happened yesterday?”

 

Loki scoffed. “What’s the matter? Did you forget so easily the events that took place?” He took a look at her bandaged shoulder. “Perhaps it wasn’t only your arm that was injured.”

 

Nat looked at him with annoyance. Encouraged, Loki continued. “Indeed, it was quite the day. The entire Stark tower, up in flames. Must have made quite the news story, now, did it not? Tell me, how long do you think it will take to rebuild this time. Now that your green monster managed to level it almost completely.”

 

“If I remember correctly, the tower was not the only thing that was leveled.”

 

Loki’s eyes narrowed. Sore spot, hmm. In more ways than one.

 

“It was not a fair fight, presumably. Had it been under normal circumstances, I’m sure I would have emerged victorious.”

 

“As you always have in New York.” The implication was fierce; Loki’s fists clenched slightly before he caught himself. His cool demeanor returned, and he smirked.

 

 

“Tell me, how is (y/n) doing? That wonderful creature.” This time it was Nat’s turn to stiffen. Loki laughed harshly. “It’s a shame really. What a pretty little thing. Too bad she has no powers to speak of. Remind me why she is part of your hmm, group again?”

 

“Don’t talk about (y/n) that way.”

 

“Tsk tsk Romanov. I would think an Avenger, especially of your stature, would have better control of her emotions.” His voice dripped of contempt. “Or perhaps she is your weak spot eh?”

 

Nat the Cat squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye. “I could say the same thing for you.” There had been enough beating around the bush; it was time to go straight for the guttural. In his offense, Loki was giving himself away. If Pavlov were here he would have had a field day.

 

“Hmph!” Loki looked disgusted at the mere thought of it.

 

Natasha bided her time, letting the silence fester.

 

“You disappoint me, Widow. Surely you have grown soft from the lack of, say, stimulation.” Loki crossed his legs and leaned against the cell wall. “To think you were considered a top interrogator.”

 

Still silence.

 

“You mean to tell me the only, “theory” if we could even call it that, is that the events prior led my yours truly, were somehow connected to that silly girl?” He rolled his eyes with clear disdain.

 

“You tell me.” Natasha returned evenly.

 

Loki rose to his feet with demanding authority. “Do you know who I am? Or have you in this brief transition of calm, forgotten? I am Loki, Prince of Asguard as well as Jotunheim. I hold titles to both kingdoms.”

 

“Held.” Nat the Cat corrected.

 

Loki’s voice turned into a snarl. “Whether I am bound to this wretch of a planet makes no difference.” He lifted his chin and looked across the room with conceit. “In fact, with or without my powers bound I am the same warrior. The same champion.”

 

“Oh? Champion you say?” Natasha eyed the cell markedly.

 

The smirk on Loki’s face grew wider. “I may be imprisoned for the moment, but physical circumstances are subject to change. Easily.” He strode over to call closest to Natasha before continuing. “Tell me, how soon do you think (y/n) will be able to function as a, say, normal human being again?”

 

The fury crossed Nat’s face before his sentence was finished.

 

“Without my healing powers, how long will it take the poor dear to regain all her physical capacities?” Loki’s voice grew more powerful. “And even after she’s able to walk again, do you think she will be able to stop crying over the poor excuses of men that she surrounds herself with?”

 

Loki’s laughter filled the room as Nat stood up with a start, the chair clattering behind her.

 

“Oh what a broken girl. Chasing after what she believes is love, only to be disappointed again and again. Betrayal is such a let down, is it not?” His eyes shone with delight at Nat’s rising temper. “It is a pity. But then again, what can you expect from a common whore?” Loki’s voice stressed the last two words with a harsh bark.

 

“You son of a bitch!”

 

“Now now, Natasha, mind your manners. Or your training.” His demeanor was almost gleeful.

 

Nat the Cat’s chest heaved as she took in a few deep breaths. When she spoke again, her voice was noticeably strained. “Don’t you dare speak of her. (Y/n) is far beyond what you could ever be.” She practically spat the last part out.

 

“Don’t make me laugh!”

 

“(Y/n) is a woman you would never be able to attain in a million years.” Nat the Cat retreated to her chair and set it down properly.

 

“And if I have already?”

 

“You wouldn’t!”

 

“Wouldn’t I?” Loki taunted. “Go on, ask her. Ask her when you’re back to your little tower and she’s fucking that pathetic boy who plays with arrows.”

 

At this, Natasha grabbed her belt to pull out a weapon.

 

“What’s the matter Widow? Have I said too much?” His eyes glittered menacingly. “Don’t despair; it’s part of the job description after all.”

 

As Nat the Cat stalked over, Loki had tilted his head back and was shaking with laughter. “And they say that ignorance is bliss. An unfortunate side effect of being a spy, my dear. Sometimes you get more than you’ve bargained for.”

 

When Nat the Cat approached the glass angrily, Loki zoomed in for the kill.

 

“I wonder, Natasha. When the little whore and her archer friend were grasping at each other on the couch the other day, was she picturing me?” And as he grinned darkly, Natasha leaned forward and punched the glass with all her might.

 

“My, my. That was unexpected.” Startled, the Asguardian looked at her disapprovingly. “You’re losing your touch.”

 

“We’re done here.” With that last biting statement, Nat the Cat stormed out of the room.

 

“Oh Natasha, do give (y/n) my regards.” Loki called over her retreating form. “I pray she does not miss me too much. Every part of me, that is.”

 

 

As the door slammed, and another slid shut, Nick Fury looked up appraisingly.

 

“How’d it go?”

 

It was Nat’s turn to smirk this time.

 

“Not bad. Not bad at all.”

 

 

_Don't need to look no further_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame lovelies for Loki's utter fail at the mindgames. He is totally fucked. by you. just not how you want it. or is it?
> 
> Nat the Cat features in this lovely episode of getting to the bottom of this mess. apparently you're at the bottom. if you didn't figure it out yet
> 
> HAPPY GUYS? THERE'S FINALLY SOME LOKINESS. NOW GET OFF MY BACK ;)
> 
> random ramblings for those inclined;
> 
> i was debating between Pavlov and Freud for the reference. I decided on pavlov because no one was fucking their own parents ;)
> 
> Loki is absolutely transparent in his weakness: IT'S YOU GUYS MORONS. 
> 
> i really liked the banter i wrote here. ;) 
> 
> now get ready for some tonyness. we're leaving loki alone. LOKI WILL BE IN THE CELL. HE WILL NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE. SO HUSH YOUR YAPS AND ENJOY SOME TONYLOVE OKAY? OKAY.


	12. Chasing Pavements TONYNESS 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony TonyTony.
> 
> I love Tony.
> 
> You should too.
> 
> If you don't...wait why are you here?
> 
> (I know, i know, for Loki. shhh don't let Tony hear you.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if, by the end of this chapter, you have not fallen in love with Tony, i have failed my mission.
> 
> who wants to be whiny so Tony can take care of them?? *raises hand*

“Ready? And…go!”

 

“TONY!”

 

“Sorry!!” The billionaire was collapsed on the ground laughing.

 

“It’s not funny!” You crawled over and bopped him on the head.

 

“Ow!” The motion did little to deter him as he continued rolling around.

 

“Seriously! I think I hurt my ankle you asshole!”

 

Tony sat up and wiped his eyes, still shaking slightly. “You’re being a drama queen.”

 

“No I’m not.” You pouted. “Look.” You extended your leg over to him.

 

“It looks perfectly fine (y/n).” He began to tickle your foot.

 

“Hey, hehehe, stop- OW!” You quickly withdrew your ankle and began to massage it. “See? I told you.”

 

“You’re faking it.” He scootched over and began tickling again.

 

“Tony, ack, DON’T!” You whimpered as you shielded your leg with your arms.

 

“Aww, don’t be such a baby.” Tony continued with his mocking tone, but concern had slipped across his face. “Here, let me see.”

 

“No.” You hid your leg behind you.

 

“Come on, (y/n).” He poked you in the side in an effort to get you to turn.

 

“Not until you apologize.”

 

He heaved an overdramatic sigh. “Fine. I’m sorry you tripped over your gargantuan elephant feet and fell.”

 

“Tony!!”

 

“I mean, I’m sorry you hopped over me like a rabbit on crack and utterly failed at your piggy back ride.

 

“Anthony Stark!!”

 

He chuckled as he ruffled your hair. “Not close enough for you?”

 

You pushed him half heartedly as he pulled you against his chest. “I’m sorry I ducked, baby.” He whispered into you as he kissed your forehead. “Now, let’s see about that sexy leg. Ooh, you’re wearing your weekend panties!”

 

“Tony!!”

 

 

_Should I leave it there?_

 

 

“Sir?”

 

“Tony!”

 

“Huh? What?!” Tony snapped back to the present and scowled in the general direction of Jarvis’ voice.

 

“It seems the elevator is having some, ah, technical difficulties.”

 

“What do you mean?! I spent hours on it. It worked on the way up!”

 

“My apologies sir; I’m running diagnostics as we speak. However it may take over half an hour. I fear (y/n)’s current state requires some rest. Soon.”

 

“I’m fine Jarvis.” A smile ghosted your face; even in your glum mood Jarvis could make you feel better. Maybe you should start calling him AE. Artificial Emotion. He certainly knew how to be a gentleman. Remind me again how it was that Tony had been the one who programmed him?

 

“You do feel a bit cold.” Tony kept his arm around you loosely; he wanted to help you keep your balance without coming off as handsy. That was the last thing he needed right now. For you to think of him in that way.

 

“I’m fine.” You answered brusquely. In all honesty you were feeling quite uncomfortable in such a tight space with your ex.

 

“I assure you madam, you are not. Your body temperature is well below normal, and you have already put too much weight on that foot.”

 

“Is that a fat joke, Jarvis?” Tony warned his AI dryly.

 

You couldn’t help a snort from escaping your mouth.

 

“My apologies sir.” The sarcasm was dripping from Jarvis’ voice. “Now if we could return to situation at hand; I believe you should be able to pry the doors open and escort Ms. (Y/n) to the nearest bedroom.

 

Unless of course, you are too fatigued to attempt such. In which case I’m sure I can reach Master Barton to rappel the madam to safety.”

 

Tony’s lips straightened into a very firm line. “I’ll be just fine, Jarvis.” With that, he reached forward to the seam between the two doors and began pushing.

 

“Good one, Jarvis.” You whispered.

 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

 

“What was that?!”

 

“Nothing!”

 

 

You tried to lower your eyes but you couldn’t look away from his rippling shoulders. Had he been working out lately?

 

Tony grunted as you saw the darkness begin to expand between his arms. “Jarvis, can we have some light?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

Light flooded the floor as you noticed a large screen TV and some blankets. Great. Sleepover floor.

 

If Tony remembered the two of you rolling around on the floor to The Notebook he didn’t mention it. It was entirely his fault anyway; you had wanted to watch The Hills Have Eyes but he said he was in a Nicholas Sparks mood. Meaning he was a scaredy-cat and wouldn’t admit it. Next thing you knew there were geese all over the screen and there were hickeys all over your necks. Clint had had a field day the next morning, and Thor had spent the afternoon trying to convince Bruce to re-vaccinate everyone for measles. Good times.

 

“And… done!” With a huff, Tony shoved the final few feet of elevator open.

 

“Thanks, Tony.”

 

“It was nothing!” Tony said, trying to hide the fact that he was gasping for air. “Now let’s get you to rest.”

 

“Sounds good.” You said, stepping forward, before falling forward and smacking your head against the floor. At least you thought it was the floor.

 

“Woah, woah, careful there (y/n).” You felt Tony’s warm hands smooth around your neck before reaching under your arms and lifting you back up. Apparently you had landed against his stomach. Damn.

 

“You better get to bed ma’am.” The “I told you so” seemed inches away from Jarvis’ figurative lips.

 

“Okay, okay. I admit defeat.” You raised your hands in surrender, earning a chuckle from Tony. Oh my God, how you missed his laugh.

 

 

_Or should I give up?_

 

 

“Here, let me give you a hand.” Tony motioned for you to get ready for a boost.

 

“You better not duck again, Tony.” You saw the light reach his eyes as they crinkled with his smile.

 

“Do you trust me?” And with that he lifted you into his arms, using his other forearm to support your knees.

 

“I never answered Stark!” you squealed as you heard the metallic doors close with a clang.

 

“Really Jarvis? Now the elevator works?”

 

“Just the doors, sir. It’s progress at any rate.”

 

 

As Tony walked you towards the hall, you let your eyes wander to the TV. “No you’re not sleeping on the floor (y/n). The last thing you need is a hard surface against your foot.”

 

You couldn’t help whining. “But I wanna watch TV!” You were obviously tired; you got progressively younger the later it was.

 

The corner’s of Tony’s mouth twitched. He loved your whiny voice. He never let you live it down though; it was the voice he always used when he was imitating you. What he really wanted to do when you used it though, was to suffocate you in cuddles. “Fine, whinypants. I’ll move the damn TV.” He could not stop his voice from softening.

 

You relaxed, subconsciously leaning in to him. “Okay. Thanks.”

 

 

Tony did the best he could to control his racing heartbeat. The last thing he needed was for you to notice his obvious affection; especially after what happened with your last sweetheart. Or so he thought. As you pressed your head against his chest though, you didn’t notice.

 

Tony walked into a spare bedroom and nestled you into the covers. He always knew that extra bedrooms would come in handy. Whether a few or a few floors of them was no one else’s concern.

 

You tried to rub the sleepiness out of your eyes. “Tonyyy.” You wanted to kick yourself for your mewly voice but you couldn’t help it. “The TV.”

 

“Alright, alright. Jesus, Your Highness.” You giggled at the nickname. You heard some rustling from the living room as you snuggled into the sheets. A hint of Tony’s cologne tickled your nose. You quickly stuffed your head under the blankets; you had forgotten how utterly intoxicating his scent was. It wasn’t the cologne itself; it was the smell mixed with his skin. It drove you absolutely insane. Now that you thought about it, he hadn’t been wearing it lately. Probably because you were the one who bought it for him.

 

You heard a few murmured curses and Tony’s footsteps down the hall. A few seconds later, he had wheeled the TV into the room. “Finally- the heck are you doing (y/n)?!”

 

You poked your head out of the covers. “Uh, nothing.”

 

“Okay, whatever.” He plugged the cord into the outlet. “Now what does our patient want to watch?”

 

“The Hills Have Eyes!” You had never gotten around to watching that.

 

Tony shuddered involuntarily. “Okay, let’s see… Jarvis!!”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Netflix isn’t working!”

 

“My apologies sir. I can take a break from working on the elevator if you’d like.”

 

Tony cursed. “No, nevermind.” He rolled his eyes. “Multibillionaire and I can’t even get some goddamn streaming.”

 

“If I may suggest, sir, you can watch the blu-ray disc that’s already in the system.” With that, Jarvis began playing The Notebook.

 

Both you and Tony immediately looked in opposite directions of the room.

 

“No? I’m afraid that’s all you have for that TV currently.”

 

You tried to fight the blush that was spreading quickly over your cheeks. “It’s fine, Jarvis. I’ll uh just watch this again.”

 

“Alright, ma’am. Would you like me to lower the lights?”

 

“Yes please.” You smiled as the lights dimmed so you could focus on the picture.

 

“Jarvis?”

 

“Yes ma’am?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Sure, Ms. (Y/n).”

 

 

You settled against the pillows as you fluffed them up to get a good angle. You heard a throat clearing and remembered Tony was in the room.

 

“Hey, Tony?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Oh. Yeah. Uh, sure.” If the lights hadn’t been so dim Tony was sure his cheeks would have shone across the entire room. “So, uh I guess I’ll be leaving then.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Was that disappointment in your voice? “Have a good night.”

 

“You too, baby.” Tony almost choked as his pet name for you slipped out. He coughed and made a beeline for the exit.

 

 

Outside the room, he ambled towards the stairs. He was halfway down the hall when he heard it. You had the hiccups? He grinned; you were the worst with hiccups. Holding your breath, water; none of it worked. You even tried having Thor hold you upside down and shake you repeatedly. The only cure was when Tony scared you. He crept silently back towards your room.

 

 

“RAWR!” Tony yelled as he pounced right on top of you.

 

You screamed and burst into tears.

 

“(Y/n)??” Tony quickly moved away and looked closely at you. Oh shit.

 

You had been hiccupping because you were crying.

 

“Oh God. (Y/n)… I’m so sorry…” Tony clutched the blankets with his fists. He wanted to hit himself. Repeatedly.

 

Your response was to honk your nose on one of the sheets, and start bawling again.

 

“(Y/N)… I’m really sorry… I didn’t mean too…” He was dying. The pain in his chest was excruciating; so this is what they meant when they said a heart burst. They were serious.

 

“You’re…such…a…jerk!!!” You gasped out between sobs.

 

“I know, (y/n).” He buried his head in his hands. “I know.”

 

He was silent as you continued sobbing. All of a sudden he felt you smack his head. He looked up in bewilderment.

 

“Idiot!”

 

He continued staring at you, baffled.

 

“Aren’t you going to help me feel better?” And as you cried, you pulled him closer.

 

 

Suddenly, his arms were around you and he was cradling you in the blankets. His shirt was soaked, and he urged you quietly to blow your nose on his sleeves. You thought you felt a few drops against your neck, but you couldn’t be sure. As you blubbered your lungs out, you felt him shift you away slightly. You looked up at him, confused.

 

The look on his face made your stomach clench. He looked torn, uncomfortable, and miserable. You backed up slowly. “You don’t… I’m sorry…”

 

His eyes opened, alarmed. “No, (y/n)! It’s not that!” The words rushed out of his mouth. “I just… I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

 

You let out a large hiccup before answering. “You’re so stupid.”

 

He looked so sad you wanted to suffocate him with hugs. “You’re not taking advantage of me.”

 

A hopeful smile crossed his face as he reached tentatively towards you. You put your arms on his shoulder, and he lifted you into his lap. “I just didn’t want you to think…”

 

You leaned back and pushed your hair into his face to shut him up.

 

“That I was-“ his words were muffled but he tried to continue.

 

You turned your head and gave him a look that stopped him. “Shush. I’m trying to watch the movie.” He grinned and put his hands in your hair, turning you around gently. “Okay, Your Highness.”

 

A few seconds, he shifted again. You growled in annoyance. “Tony…”

 

“I can’t help it!” He complained as he tried to scoot you forward.

 

“What are you- oh…”

 

You turned around as his cheeks burned fiercely. “What’s the matter Tony?”

 

“Nothing.” He muttered.

 

“Okay then.” You smirked as you put your hand on his knee. He froze.

 

“What’s the matter?” With that you started patting his leg, then his thigh.

 

“(Y/n)!” He yelled as he pushed you away. You laughed evilly as you finally scooted forward and leaned back against his chest.

 

“Just checking.”

 

“For what?!”

 

“Nothing.” You mimicked as you turned your attention to the tv. “Now hush and watch the movie.”

 

 

_Finally, could this be it._

 

 

Miles away in the helicarrier, Loki opened his eyes. He smiled bitterly as he put his hand against his stomach. As he winced and closed his eyes again, Tasha turned to Fury outside the room. “He’ll be ready soon.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well??!!!
> 
> okay okay fine you don't have to love him. but i assure you my work should raise his popularity with you by at least 52%. 
> 
> what's Nat the Cat talking about? Ready for what??? DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER??!!
> 
> leave me a comment and some love my lovelies!! 
> 
> random ramblings for those who enjoy them:
> 
> weekend pants reference is from real life; i made a joke about one of my friends having weekend underwear; guess what hes getting for april fool's day ;)
> 
> Jarvis using Clint to make Tony jealous!!! Quick poll: do you think Jarvis is impartial? Or is he Team Tony or Team Loki?
> 
> yes, Loki will be in the next chapter. yeesh. 
> 
> honestly i might end up making this mainly tonyxreader. don't worry there will be a lokixreader ending if you INSIST ;)
> 
> Tony is just too loveable. at least for me to write. ;)
> 
> geese reference goes to CinemaSins in Everything Wrong with the Notebook. youtube it, its sooo good
> 
> personally i think notebook is overrated. I did, however, enjoy the hills have eyes, 1 and 2. 3 is coming out right?
> 
>  
> 
> TONY LOVES YOU. CAN'T YOU TELL. LET HIM BE. LET HIM LOVE YOU. FORGET ABOUT THE SEXY GOD OF LIES. 
> 
> i love the bit of him making you burst into tears because he thought you had the hiccups... sheer genius i say.
> 
> GIMME SOME LOVE LOVELIES


	13. Chasing Pavements WHAT'S GOING ON LOKI 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry to do this to you guys but i must for now; CLIFFHANGER SORRY
> 
> i hate when this happens to me when i'm reading/watching
> 
> sorry lovelies *hug*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo this is going to be the last update for a while. I'm putting this fic on unofficial hiatus; 
> 
> there's a couple one-shots i want to work on, and 2 other one-shots that i'm writing sequels for/turning into series
> 
> i'll probably update this occasionally, but it won't be like 2 chapters a day anymore. just want to let you guys know since i hold myself to strict standards. 
> 
> i've had a blast sharing this with you guys!! i know it's sad to be putting this fic to the side for a while but i hope these last few pages will tide you over for now.
> 
> i'm not adding a loki/reader ending for now because this fic isn't officially "over" it's just taking a break. i may end up taking it off hiatus pretty soon, or adding chapters pretty regularly, but for now i'm taking a bit of a break.
> 
> enjoy my lovelies!! leave me some love at the bottom!

“Psst. Wake up!”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Wake up!” Loki felt someone shaking his shoulders. That voice sounded just like (y/n)’s. Must be some kind of test or other by SHIELD. He turned onto his side and ignored it.

 

“Loki! Wake up!” It was definitely your voice. He opened his eyes into slits and scowled. But there you were, beaming down at him.

 

“Finally, you’re awake!”

 

“(Y/N)…” You definitely weren’t a hologram. He could feel the warmth from your fingers. What in the nine realms was going on?!

 

“Come on, Loki. We have to hurry.” You squatted at his side and slipped one arm around his shoulders. “Can you stand?!”

 

“What are you talking about?!” Even in a whisper, you could hear the chill in his voice.

 

“No time! Come on. We’re getting out of here.” You lifted his chest slowly as he winced and his muscles constricted.

 

“How did you get in here (y/n)!” Loki drew away from you suspiciously. A look of pure frustration crossed your face.

 

“Are you trying to get us caught?!” You slipped behind his back and attempted to push him upright with all your might. “Look, we don’t have much time.”

 

Loki leaned heavily against you until you were smushed against the ground beneath him. “This is definitely a dream. Now, run along and let me rest (y/n).”

 

You groaned and wriggled out from under him. “Stop it Loki! You know it’s me. I know you know.” You put your hand on his chest. “Feel this? Your heart’s racing, just like mine.”

 

His eyes widened as he sat up stiffly. “How…?”

 

“Come on, Loki. Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out?” Your eyes twinkled mischievously.

 

“There’s no way you could have known.” He was staring at you now.

 

“Well okay then. If you insist I’ll just leave you here.” You crossed your arms as you stood up and huffed. It was then that he noticed the bruises. Green, purple, all over your skin. Two dark rings around your neck. He looked down at his own hands in horror. He knew the markings would match. Exactly.

 

“(Y/N)…” With that, he pulled himself up slowly, and approached you quietly. “I…”

 

You looked at him expectantly. “About time.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” He wanted to reach towards you and brush those marks away; but he was afraid to touch you again. He knew he couldn’t heal you right now anyway.

 

“No time for that. I’ll yell at you later. Come on!” You grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the barrier.

 

“Be careful! The forcefield-“

 

“How do you think I got in here in the first place?” You stepped out of the glass cage of lokimotions and practically dragged him with you.

 

 

“Impressive. I knew there was something you could do besides run.” Loki’s trademark smirk had returned to his face as he looked around at the unconscious guards. “But how do you suppose we make it out of here.”

 

“Have some faith, Judas.” He stiffened at the reference. “Now, the same way you found me in that bunker last time. Remember?”

 

“What are you talking about? I had magic at the time remember?!” He hoped the contempt in his voice hid his apprehension. That part of his power was supposed to be a secret; he had obviously told no one.

 

“Look, do you want to break out of this joint or not?” Even with your annoyed expression and your hands on your hips, Loki felt something stir inside of him. The word was a breath away from his lips. Beautiful.

 

 

_But if I tell the world_

 

 

“Now, hurry up and focus.”

 

“You realize that makes zero sense, right?”

 

“Okay I give up. Obviously you like it here.”

 

“I don’t think you understand quite how it works, my dear. When we’re apart. That’s how it works. I cannot possibly do anything while you are standing next to me.”

 

You let out a long-suffering sigh. As you opened your mouth, he cut you off.

 

“And even if you were to stand in the next room, it would be no use. Though I would be able to feel your aggravation just as palpably as in here.”

 

“I swear to God, Loki. As soon as we get out of here I am going to give you a piece of my mind.”

 

“That would be quite redundant, wouldn’t it (y/n).”

 

“Shut up!” You growled. “You know you can’t actually read my mind; you’ve never been able to. You’re empathic, not telepathic.”

 

“Look at you, all read-up on the ancient powers, aren’t you?” Just then, you both heard one of the guards stir.

 

“Now look at what you’ve done, Loki. Stop arguing, and just listen to me.”

 

He shot you a sour look but nodded at you to continue.

 

“Close your eyes. Don’t roll them at me! Close them!

 

Now, concentrate on my voice.”

 

He obeyed reluctantly, and let the darkness drift towards an image of you. Your face in an angelic state of sleep; your hair tossed lazily over the pillow in a halo. One of your fists clutching a handful of blanket like a baby; he couldn’t help smiling at that. And the other hand- on the billionaire bastard’s arm?! Loki’s eyes shot open as he sat up with a start.

 

The sound of a pair of hands clapping brought his eyes to a familiar figure sitting on a chair facing him. He looked around him in shock; he was back in his cell again.

 

“Well done, Loki. Well done.”

 

It was Natasha Romanov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my lovelies!!
> 
> don't worry this fic isn't over, i just won't update so often
> 
> in fact i may take it off hiatus in like a few days. i'm just giving myself some time right now to relax. takes the pressure off!!
> 
> leave me some love below lovelies~


	14. Chasing Pavements GUESS WHO'S BACK? I AM. SO IS TONY. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejuvenated from my hiatus (of 2 whole days) my lovelies will be glad to know that I am back with... wait for it...
> 
> 23 pages!!!! of tonyness. sooo y'all better give me some love.
> 
> this is for you guys. 
> 
> XOXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who takes a hiatus and then writes 23 pages while she's supposed to be resting?? your dedicated author right here, that's who.
> 
> no wonder i need to take hiatuses xD
> 
> anyway, I'm back!! I won't be updating every day (hopefully... i'm driving myself batshit c razy :P) but we are back on track
> 
> i swear you guys need to give me some major love for this~ enjoy the 23 pages of pure awesomeness!!
> 
> (and if anyone complains about not enough loki they will be banished to the corner of ThorXreader for a lifetime of punishment)
> 
> thank you guys for all your support!! enjoy!!!

“What sort of trickery is this?!” The venom in Loki’s voice was overpowering.

 

Nat the Cat stared right back at him silently.

 

“What have you done?! How were you able to get into my head?” His eyes darted around the room wildly, part crazy, part mad.

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“Liar!” Loki roared as he rushed against the glass cage of lokimotions, unable to contain himself any longer.

 

Natasha regarded him impassively, her lips firmly shut.

 

“How. HOW?!” Loki began pacing his cell, his hands moving erratically. In response, Nat the Cat leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms. This could take a while.

 

 

And indeed it was quite a while before Loki was able to calm himself. When he gained his composure, he sat with his legs crossed and let his smirk return to his face. “Whatever it is, don’t think I won’t be able to figure it out Widow.”

 

Nat the Cat rolled her eyes. “You still don’t get it, do you.”

 

Loki sniffed in contempt at this remark. “So explain it then, if you will.”

 

Having tired of sitting, Nat the Cat stretched agilely, before approaching the cage. “Loki.”

 

He gave her a look of insufferable boredom, his act having returned to him completely.

 

“Is there anyone in Asguard who can look into your mind? Who can alter your perceptions of the present, or of anything else for the matter.”

 

“Of course not.” Loki was fully implying the rhetorical question, why did you even have to ask?

 

“And would you say that Asguard is somewhat more, advanced, than Earth?” Nat the Cat emphasized the word advanced sardonically, but Loki paid no mind to it.

 

“Naturally.”

 

“So how would we be able to “get into your head” then?

 

 

Loki was stupefied. For once, he was at an utter loss of words. Satisfied, Nat the Cat turned swiftly and began moving towards the exit.

 

“Wait!” Loki growled.

 

Pausing, Nat turned around and gave him a look of boredom that rivaled his own earlier.

 

“If what you say is indeed, correct…”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes so hard she could see her tonsils.

 

“What am I to make of this then? Any of it?”

 

“Well, Prince. Wouldn’t you rather figure it out with that massive intellect of yours?”

 

“Fine. Have it your way.” Loki snarled, and Natasha let the door slam behind her.

 

 

“Quite a performance, Agent.”

 

Nat the cat merely nodded at Fury.

 

“What makes you think that Loki will share the knowledge once he figures it out?”

 

“Why, Boss, what makes you think I haven’t already?”

 

Fury shook his head and smiled slightly. The Avengers indeed.

 

 

You stirred as you felt some movement beside you.

 

“Mmm…”

 

“Shh… go back to sleep baby.” Tony leaned forward and kissed your forehead, hushing your mumblings.

 

“Wha time izit?”

 

“It’s ten AM ma’am.”

 

“Jarvis! Don’t be so loud; I was trying not to wake her!”

 

“My apologies ma’am, sir.”

 

“’Sokay.” You rolled over and rubbed your eyes drowsily. You started to stretch but Tony pressed you gently against the bed.

 

“Stay. You need your rest. I’ll get you some breakfast, okay?”

 

“Thanks, Tony.” With that, you plopped your head against the pillow and began snoring again. Apparently Tony had been right.

 

“I love you, (y/n).” Tony whispered softly as he walked out the room.

 

“Mfjkda.”

 

 

“I love you too, Tony.” A nasally voice mocked as Tony entered the kitchen.

 

“Goddamnit Clint!”

 

“Huggy Wuggy Sugar Lips!”

 

“I swear to God Clint, I will kick your ass!”

 

“Bring it!”

 

“Shut up! People are still sleeping.”

 

“Oh hey Nat.” Tony and Clint paused their bickering to greet Tasha as the elevator clanged.

 

“Oh, now the elevator is fixed,” Tony muttered grumpily.

 

“How’s our favorite Prince of Destruction, Tasha?”

 

“Oh yeah, how is that asshole?! You fucked him up good yet?”

 

Tasha ignored them as she reached towards the pantry. Breakfast first. Imbeciles second.

 

 

“Welcome back Tasha.”

 

“Morning Bruce.” Finally, someone with half a brain. “How are your hands doing?”

 

“Fine.” Bruce blushed; he hated being the center of attention.

 

“Didja hear Brucie? Tony and (y/n) are on again!”

 

“Clint. Shut. Up.”

 

Bruce acknowledged this tidbit with a small nod before moving like a robot towards the coffee. “Did you find anything out about Loki?”

 

“Plenty.”

 

“Spill!”

 

Nat the Cat punched Clint in the arm. Frankly, she was surprised she had lasted this long. “I’ll fill you guys in. After. Breakfast.”

 

“Oh right, breakfast!” Tony started rustling around the kitchen, looking for something to feed you. “Uhm guys, how do you make eggs? Or pancakes?”

 

“Well look at you, Holly Housewife.”

 

“Shut up Bird Brain. I just need to get (y/n) something to eat.”

 

“Why don’t you just bring her some toast?” Wise Natasha did not trust Tony with anything on the stove.

 

“Right, toast.” Tony looked around, searching for something. “You make that with bread, right?”

 

“Oh my god. You are useless.”

 

“Here.” Nat the Cat shoved a box of Pop-Tarts at Tony, desperately trying to get rid of him. She was already getting a headache.

 

“Uh oh, better not let Thor catch you sneaking those out.”

 

“Better not let me catch what?” It was amazing no one had heard the Thunder God approach.

 

“Well, I’m out.” Bruce took a prompt exit, before returning to grab the whole pot of coffee. “I’ll take that.”

 

“Uh, nothing buddy.” Tony not-so-surreptitiously slid the box under his bathrobe. “See you guys later!” He bolted out before Thor could wrestle his precious back.

 

“Brother Tony!”

 

“Uh, yes Thor?”

 

“Aren’t you going to warm those up first?”

 

“Oh… right.” Tony walked over to the toaster guiltily and reached for a fork to help stuff the poptarts in.

 

“DON’T!” Nat rushed over and wrestled the fork out of his hands. “Use. The. Microwave.”

 

“Thanks Nat.”

 

Nat returned to her oatmeal grumpily in response. Interrogating a psychopathic demi-god was nothing compared to babysitting these dingbats.

 

 

Forty-five seconds later, she rushed over to rescue the smoldering pop-tarts from the microwave.

 

“Oops.”

 

BEEP! BEEP!

 

“Jarvis!! Turn that darn alarm off!”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Everything okay?” Steve walked in, sniffing the air. “Something burning?”

 

“Just Tony and (y/n)’s undying love!” Clint sang out.

 

“YOU-“ Nat grabbed the plate and stuffed it in Tony’s hands before he could punch Clint, and shoved him towards the elevator. “Go give (y/n) her breakfast.

 

“Yipes! This thing is hot!”

 

“GO!” So Tony left, tossing the plate between his hands like a hot potato as Steve looked on, very confused.

 

“Should I ask?”

 

“Better not.”

 

 

Unfortunately, the fire alarm had awakened you from your wonderful dream. You vaguely remembered entertaining Nat the Cat by doing the Chicken Dance and making Loki follow along. You think you had just started the Bunny Hop when you were jolted awake. You shifted to your side and regretted it immediately. Your ankle seemed to be more swollen than before; you bent your knee and gingerly touched it. Yup! Definitely not pretty.

 

“Ta daaa!” Tony waltzed in holding a plate of brown things- where those Thor’s pop-tarts?

 

“Morning.” You couldn’t help grinning- Tony was wearing his “Kiss me I’m the Iron Chef” apron you had gotten him for April Fool’s Day. “Are those for me?”

 

“Yup! Pop-Tart’s A La Tony.” He plopped down next to you and stuck the plate under your nose.

 

“*cough* Yummy!” Well it looks like only the corners were charred. You cleared the smoke out of your throat and picked off the burnt pieces, before taking a bite. “OW!”

 

“Oh right. Sorry, they’re a little hot. Forgot to mention that.” Tony winked at you cheekily.

 

“Mmph!” You were trying to blow on the Pop-Tart pieces already in your mouth. You weren’t sure it was working. You finally swallowed it in one gulp, wincing as it burned your throat on your way down.

 

“As I always say, spit, don’t swallow!”

 

“Tony!”

 

He ducked as you threw a pillow at him. “Hey! Careful! You don’t want lose your Pop-Tarts do you?”

 

“Fine.” You grabbed the plate from him and stuffed the rest of the breakfast goodies into your mouth .”Dijda feat meh?”

 

“Run that one by me again Chewbacca?”

 

“Did you eat yet?”

 

“Nah. I’ll grab a bourbon in a bit.”

 

“Tony!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Breakfast!”

 

“That is my breakfast!”

 

You sighed and attempted to get up. You were always the one who had forced him to eat when he was working or distracted. Or drinking on an empty stomach. You should probably make some eggs.

 

“Ah ah, bed rest for you today. Doctor’s orders!” Tony wiggled his eyebrows at you playfully.

 

“Which doctor?!”

 

“Bruce.”

 

“Liar!”

 

“Fine. It wasn’t Bruce. But you should keep your weight off it today. Yesterday was too much already.”

 

“Nu uhh.”

 

“Yu huhhh.”

 

“Nu uhhh.”

 

“Don’t make me get Nat here to lecture you.”

 

“Ugh! Fine.” You glared at Tony half-heartedly but he merely smirked at you and tucked the blankets around you. Oh wait did he mention Nat? “Hey Nat is back?”

 

“Yup. Insufferable as ever. Ow!”

 

“Don’t talk about her like that.” You giggled as Tony rubbed his shoulder. Then you remembered why you asked and your face got somber. “Did she get anything out of…him?”

 

Tony’s eyes darkened as frown lines creased his forehead. “Don’t worry about it, (y/n). Natasha will brief us on it later.”

 

“Have her do it here.”

 

“No, you need your rest.”

 

“Tony! My foot is injured, not my ears!”

 

“I said no, (y/n). I’ll fill you in tomorrow.” Ugh. You forgot how protective he could get. Obsessive is what you called it when you were annoyed. Or possessive. Still, you couldn’t get too mad at him; that damn apron looked so cute on him. You decided to try another approach.

 

“Tony…”

 

“What?”

 

“Please?” You pulled your eyes into what you hoped were puppy eyes. The result was more of a cross-eyed lizard. Tony muffled his snort as he tried to maintain a serious face.

 

“No.”

 

“Puhlease??” You intensified your look, turning into a cross-eyed lizard on crack.

 

“Nope.” Aha! He changed from no to nope! One step closer to yes! Your lizard eyes were working!

 

“I don’t think so, (y/n).” He was onto your game. Why he softened at your lizard eyes was anyone’s guess; no one in their right mind would find it cute, and here he was, practically putty in your hands. Well, that’s love I guess. Your cheeks warmed at that sudden thought.

 

“Whatsa matter? Imagining me naked again?” Tony bit his lip and gave you a sexy look. Damn him.

 

“Shut up. Was not.”

 

“Was too.”

 

“Was not!”

 

“Was too!!”

 

“Fine I was. Now will you let me join the meeting?”

 

“Nice try, (y/n).” He waggled his finger at you like he was telling a naughty kid off, but you could tell he was folding.

 

“Come on, you sexy beast. You know you want me to.”

 

“I’m sure I don’t!” He folded his arms and looked at you crossly. “This is the last thing you need (y/n). I really want you to take it easy today.”

 

You sighed; he was being a stubborn old mule, but he was being a sweet stubborn old mule. “Tony, I appreciate your concern. But I can handle it. I’m a big girl, remember?”

 

“You sure are.” He licked his lips suggestively, before hitting himself mentally. Less than 24 hours of being with you and he was back to his old pervy self. Damn damn damn.

 

“Give it up Tony. We’re having the meeting here.”

 

He exhaled a very overdramatic breath. “Fine. But only if you let me sleep with you tonight.”

 

It was your turn sigh heavily. “Fine.”

 

“Yay!”

 

“But only sleeping!”

 

“Damn.” You both smiled at each other, before looking away. This wasn’t going to be easy.,

 

“Bingo. Nat! They’re ready. Get everyone in here.”

 

“CLINT!”

 

_I've made up my mind, don’t need to think it over._

Soon, the Avengers were assembled in your room. Thor was leaning against the wall, Nat had dragged in a chair for her and Steve, and Clint was propped up next to you on the bed, poking you in the side. Bruce had wanted to Skype in, but was no match for the Black Widow. As a result, he hovered by the doorway, looking ready to bolt as soon as this is over.

 

“Feeling better (y/n)?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks Nat.”

 

“Good, let’s begin.”

 

“Oh let me grab a pen so I can take notes.” Nat the Cat shot a death glare at Clint to shut him up.

 

“As you know, I’ve spent the past few days with Fury getting information from Loki.”

 

“Oh that’s where you were!” This time it was you who glared at Tony to get him to be quiet.

 

Nat the Cat chose wisely to ignore him and continue. “My main objective was to find the source of his recent outburst, to see if we were in immediate danger, and figure out if this was an isolated case, or part of a possible pattern.” “Yes, Thor?”

 

Thor lowered his hand politely; you had taught him classroom etiquette once when you were bored, and he used it occasionally when Natasha was talking. “Lady Natasha, you are not suggesting that my brother is planning another takeover are you?” The hurt and disapproval in his voice was evident.

 

“I’ll get to that, Thor. The short answer right now, is no.” Thor visibly relaxed and motioned for Nat the Cat to continue.

 

“So far it seems that the incident was a single setback; I haven’t detected any possibility of future threats. However, it seems that part of his psyche has been damaged, so he’ll be kept in containment for the time being.”

 

“Good. The further away from (y/n) he stays, the better.” You leaned against Clint’s shoulder; he was such a sweetheart sometimes.

 

“He was always damaged; I fail to see how any of this is new information.” Tony’s voice had hardened and for once he didn’t have a wisecrack to follow.

 

“I’m sure Natasha is trying to figure all of this out.” Steve stepped up to Nat’s defense.

 

“I’m just saying, this “break of psyche” or whatever you call it seems pretty convenient. Seems to me that he was just keeping it under wraps until now. If he’s done it before, who’s to say he won’t do it again.”

 

“I assure you Brother Tony, if Loki truly had not changed I would be the first to know.” Thor stepped up to plate. “Whatever has happened, I’m sure we will be able to fix.”

 

“Biased, much?” Tony countered.

 

“Biases has nothing to do with it right now.” Natasha put in. “So far it seems that whatever is causing this behavior is new and most likely temporary. If you’d let me finish, I could elaborate.”

 

“What do you mean, causing this behavior?” Clint’s voice rose as he leaned forward. “Why are we coddling him? He fucked up; we put him in a cage. What’s there to analyze?”

 

“I think Natasha has had plenty of experience with interrogation. You should trust her judgment.” Steve the Captain was quick to remind everyone of Nat the Cat’s position.

 

“All I’m saying is, psychological bullshit aside, Loki is dangerous and we should just leave him in the cell to rot.”

 

“Don’t talk about my Brother that way!”

 

“How can you defend him after what he did to (y/n)?”

 

“EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!” All heads turned to Bruce, who was looking decidedly green. Nobody moved. He took a few deep breaths, before continuing in a strangled voice. “Let’s just let Natasha finish her report. Any comments or questions can be voiced. After.” He stressed the last word with a dark glare around the room. No one argued.

 

 

“Thank you Bruce. As I was saying, I believe that whatever is causing Loki to behave violently and irrationally can be reversed. Loki has been rehabilitated for a long time already; compared to his past treasons, this case was pretty minor. I am not condoning it, or diminishing the effects it had by any means.” She gave your leg a significant look so everyone would understand.

 

“However, from my interpretation, with Loki’s cooperation, he’ll be a fully functioning member of society once again.”

 

Clint and Tony rolled their eyes simultaneously, but kept quiet after sneaking a look at Bruce.

 

“Are you finished?” You spoke up for the first time.

 

“Yes, (y/n). Though I would like to speak to you privately later.”

 

You raised your eyebrows, but nodded. “Anyone have any comments or questions?”

 

“If I may speak freely?’ Thor gave a meaningful look to Bruce, who had turned a pasty white again. He nodded. “I know not what ails my brother. Indeed what he did was atrocious; but I believe it was quite out of character. He has my full support.” He looked around for any quips, but for once everyone was quiet. “Do you know when would be a good time for him to receive visitors?”

 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible right now, Thor. When he is ready you’ll be the first to know.”

 

“Thank you Lady Natasha.”

 

“Anyone else?”

 

“Clint put your hand down. You too Tony,” you warned them. You knew Nat was at the end of her rope.

 

Clint let his hand drop and smack you in the head. “Ow!”

 

 

“Have there been any recent stressors that would cause Loki to lash out?”

 

Everyone had forgotten good ol’ Cap was in the room. Maybe because he had been waiting politely and patiently for his turn.

 

“Good question Steve. That’s what I’m hoping to find out.” Nat the Cat was looking so opposite from your direction you had a feeling it had something to do with you. Well shit.

 

“Well if that’s all, I’ll see you guys later. I’d like to talk to (y/n) now.”

 

Bruce made a quick about face and headed towards his lab. Steve and Thor followed, planning to either watch The Big Box or spar. Meanwhile, Clint and you were playing thumb war and Tony was officiating. “One, two, three-“ “Oof!” “Damnit Clint why are your fingers so strong.”

 

“Ahem.” Nat the Cat cleared her throat loudly. You all turned, and Clint took the opportunity to sandwich your thumb underneath his. “ OnetwothreefourfivesixseveneightninetenIwin!!”

 

“Unfair!”

 

“Official thumb war says that you’re the loser (y/n).”

 

“There are no official rules dipstick!”

 

Nat looked like she wanted to either pass out or knock you guys out. “I’d like to talk to (y/n) privately.” She stressed the last word so hard you were afraid her teeth would fly out.

 

“Fine, fine.” Tony and Clint walked out, engaging in a mobile arm-wrestle match while walking towards the living room. Nat closed the door a tad louder than necessary.

 

“What’s up, Nat?” You patted the pillow next to you as you massaged your sore thumb. Probably wasn’t the best idea to challenge an archer to a thumb war. Or anything involving hand strength.

 

“How are you?” She climbed up and sat next to you; Nat was rarely affectionate with you in public. Something about keeping her kickass image up in front of the boys, or perhaps her training. You didn’t mind.

 

“I’m fine. Let me take a look at your shoulder.”

 

“Stop worrying, (y/n).”

 

“You’re one to talk, Nat.” You grinned at each other.

 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

 

Nat shook her head lightly. “I’m not sure you’re up to it, (y/n).”

 

“Oh come on, Nat. Don’t go all Tony on me.”

 

She eyed you, smirking. “Speaking of Tony…”

 

“For the love of God, don’t lecture me about this Nat.”

 

“When have I ever lectured you?”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Okay fine. When have I ever lectured you about your love life?”

 

“…” She was right. You supposed you should be grateful there was something she kept her mouth shut about. Or at least her advice.

 

“Although if you’d like my opinion-“

 

“Nope!” You stuck your tongue out at her.

 

“Just making sure.”

 

“Nah, its okay. Let me hear it Romanov.”

 

She sighed and rubbed her temples. “Actually Tony’s not my concern right now.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah. I’m worried about Loki.”

 

 

Your eyebrows shot to the roof as you stiffened. “What do you mean?”

 

“You sure you want to hear this? Last chance to get out of it.”

 

“Spit it out Tasha.”

 

She put a hand on your knee. “I think I know what happened.”

 

You gave her a duh look. “Yeah, me too. We were all there.”

 

“No, stupid. I mean, I think I know why he snapped.”

 

“Really? Black Widow strikes again!” Even in the uncomfortable moment you could make a little joke. Tony must be rubbing off on you.

 

Nat the Cat allowed herself a small smile before resuming her serious expression. “It involves you.”

 

You back against the headboard and groaned. “Seriously?!”

 

“You wanted to know…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t rub it in my face Romanov.”

 

“You might have realized he has feelings for you.”

 

You gave her a weird look as you cracked your neck slightly. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to feel flattered, disgusted, or intrigued. “Are you sure?”

 

“Almost completely positive. Come on, (y/n). He let you move into his room. You slept in the same bed!!”

 

“You know he actually did that because he wanted to piss Tony off.”

 

“Maybe that’s what he told you. But you’d be lying to yourself if you said there was nothing between you two.”

 

You banged your head repeatedly against the headboard. “You sound like you’ve been talking to Clint.”

 

“I don’t need to. He’s dreaming about you, (y/n).”

 

“Clint?!”

 

“No! Loki!” Nat the Cat put her hands on your shoulders firmly. “Focus.”

 

“I’m trying!” Too much was happening around you. Tony was wooing you, Clint was picking on you (actually that didn’t count, he was always doing that), Nat was ambushing you, and your leg was killing you. For a second you felt like calling Tony back in to give you a back rub and put on a movie. Instead, you took a deep breath and asked her to continue.

 

“It seems he has somehow linked his consciousness to yours.”

 

“What?!” You shuddered involuntarily and looked around the room as if checking for hidden cameras. “But I haven’t felt anything!”

 

“I don’t mean he’s spying on you, (y/n).”

 

“Well I should hope not!”

 

You took a few more calming breaths. Nat patted your knee comfortingly.

 

“So… how did you figure this out? And how did you know he was dreaming about me?!”

 

“He was calling out your name last night. He was either asleep or in a deep meditative state. Either way, he was doing it subconsciously.” If Tony was here he would have sniggered. Or if he was too angry, Clint would have at any rate.

 

“That’s…weird. And a little disturbing. Make that a lot.” You massaged your temples as you tried to take this all in. “Even if that’s true, that doesn’t explain how we’re uh, linked?”

 

“Let me ask you something (y/n).” You nodded warily. “Has he ever been in your mind? Talking to you, controlling you, anything like that?”

 

You thought for a moment. “Yes.”

 

“When?”

 

“Once, on the day I left. The day Tony cheated on me.” Saying that now, your stomach still clenched.

 

“Go on.”

 

“I had hidden in my- somewhere Tony couldn’t trace me.”

 

“I remember.”

 

“Loki had found me. He had spoken to me first, for a little bit. I told him to show himself, and he did. In my secret place; no one else knew about it. I’m sure of it.”

 

“Okay.” She paid no attention to the mention of your hiding place. “Any other times?”

 

You chewed your lip in thought. “Now that you mention it… no I don’t think so.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Well there was this one time he was in this dream I had…”

 

“When?”

 

“That same night when I moved into his room.”

 

“And what happened?”

 

“Well we were both in the dream…”

 

“I mean what happened in the dream?”

 

You thanked god that it had been PG rated. “I don’t know. We were just hanging out.”

 

“What were you doing? Be more specific.” If Nat was hinting at something sexual, she hid it well.

 

“Nothing really. Let’s see… we were in a park. We had a picnic. We…played tag? I think that’s it.”

 

“Okay. That’s good.”

 

“But it didn’t feel like he was controlling it.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, when I woke up, he seemed to be in deep sleep still. Or meditative whatever. And when I asked him the next day how he slept he seemed like he was hiding something.”

 

Nat the Cat nodded knowingly, and clasped her hands together, the gears of her brain churning away. You closed your eyes and let your head drop; you should probably take some Tylenol. Your head was throbbing almost as much as your leg. But after all those questions you wanted an explanation, an answer, something!

 

“Care to share, Nat?”

 

She smiled again and nodded. “I think Loki has become empathically tied to you.”

 

“Who-the Whata?”

 

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She did that enough around the rest of the hooligans. “He can feel what you feel.”

 

“Err…”

 

“He can tell when you’re feeling something strongly, whatever that feeling is.”

 

“Okay that’s creepy.” You shook your head in exasperation. “So… does that mean however I feel, he feels? Because I did not feel like blowing up the building a few days ago. And I definitely did not feel like choking myself.” Tony would definitely have a field day with that one.

 

“That’s not exactly how it works; he instinctively knows what you’re feeling, but it doesn’t mean he automatically feels the same way. All it does is influence his own emotions. It’s like having two people in one body.”

 

“Okay you’re really freaking me out Nat!”

 

“Sorry.” She rubbed her face. “I wish this was easier to explain. Basically, when you have a strong emotion, such as sadness or anger, he will feel it too. However, he still has his own thoughts and his own emotions- he just has less control over his feelings because he is constantly aware of yours as well.”

 

“Okay… so, when I have the feels, he gets them too? But he still has his own feelings?”

 

“Exactly.” Why couldn’t I have thought of that, Nat wondered crossly. It would’ve saved a lot of her time.

 

“Right. So… how did this happen?!”

 

“No idea.”

 

“Well that’s just great.” You muttered. “Is there any way we can fix it?”

 

“Still working on that.” Strike two.

 

“Okay… let’s go for strike three. Does this whole elephant thing explain why he flipped out?”

 

“Empathy. Yes it does.”

 

“Finally!” You pumped the air with your fist as Nat laughed. It was a good sound to hear. “Teach me Yoda.”

 

“Well, Loki’s mind is a complicated place, as you can imagine.”

 

“For real!”

 

“It seems he has set up certain boundaries to protect himself. Walls, if you will.”

 

“Like Norton’s?”

 

“Walls. Not firewalls. We’re not talking computer viruses.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Look. You know how some people set up walls in their hearts? To protect themselves from getting hurt? Sometimes they act rude, unfriendly, or antisocial, because they don’t want to let someone get too close to them.”

 

“Ohhh. Like Brucie.”

 

Nat grinned ruefully. “Yes. Like Brucie. Well, Loki has done the same thing, except multiplied by a thousand. All within his mind.”

 

“Wow! Talk about a head case.” Complicated was right. This guy was a mess. “So the walls made him throw me across the room?”

 

“Kind of.”

 

“…”

 

Nat took a deep breath; as tiring as it was for you to understand, it was just as difficult for her to explain. “Loki was getting close to you. Too close for comfort apparently. So his mind tricked him into thinking you were, let’s say, a bad influence. That way he could stay a safe distance from you; he wouldn’t get too attached to you and risk being hurt.”

 

You looked wounded. “But I wouldn’t have hurt him!”

 

“I know that.” Nat put her arm on your shoulder. “But he didn’t He still doesn’t. And the way his life has been, he can’t let himself love anyone again; everyone he has loved has let him down.”

 

You tried to ignore the fact she had said love. “Well that’s just stupid. Everyone makes mistakes; no matter how much you love someone you’re going to end up disappointing them in some way or other. We’re all human. Er, well you know what I mean.”

 

“Yes, but Loki has been through harsher circumstances than most. He’s used to looking out for number one. That means keeping everyone at arm’s length, at the very least.”

 

“Well… I guess that makes sense.” Obviously you had noticed Loki’s disinterest with everyone. You had assumed he was just, well, proud. And not very friendly. But you had some good memories with him, even before that fateful day. He didn’t seem like a soulless robot to you. He had never seemed like that. “But he never seemed that antisocial to me. Maybe he kept to himself mostly, but we still hung out sometimes.”

 

Nat’s eyes softened at your remark. “That’s exactly it, (y/n). You have that effect on people. He was able to be more comfortable around you. And he became fond of you. That’s why he lashed out at you; it was his mind’s way of protecting him from a possible threat.”

 

“So, because we were getting close, his mind told him I was bad, er, dangerous? So he would keep his distance?”

 

“Exactly.” Nat breathed a sigh of relief; finally you were starting to understand.

 

“Wow. That’s… a lot to take in.”

 

“I know.” Nat gave you a tight hug. “And you’re handling it very well.”

 

“All things considered.” You both laughed, and some of the tension in the room eased. You lapsed into silence right after; you were still a bit confused.

 

“Hey Nat?”

 

“Yes, (y/n)?”

 

“If Loki erm, Loki’s brain, wanted me to stay away from him…?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why didn’t he just leave me alone? Like he could’ve avoided me or ignored me or something… instead of, you know, choking me half to death.”

 

This time it was Nat the Cat’s turn to look decidedly uncomfortable. She looked like she was trying to find the right words to relay this new information to you.

 

“I mean, did he mention anything about it?”

 

Nat the Cat considered brushing off the question, but after everything else had been brought to light, this seemed like avoiding the inevitable. The very soon inevitable.

 

“In a round about way, he did.”

 

“And?”

 

Well I guess there was no beating around the bush for this. “His mind needed something extreme to shock him into letting you go.” Or perhaps we could beat just a little longer.

 

“Something extreme…”

 

“Yes. Because you had grown so attached to you.”

 

“Sheesh? How attached could he be? He seemed pretty normal to me.” You looked at Nat at the words pretty normal and you both burst out laughing.

 

“Hah. I guess pretty normal for him meant pretty attached.”

 

“You’re probably right, Nat.” More laughter. Soon though, you returned to the somber subject. “So, because he was uhm, attached to me, his mind told him I was uh, bad enough to throw across the room?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And how exactly does a mind do that?!” Even you knew the limits of mind control. This seemed impossible to do, especially for Loki’s mind to do to… uh Loki? Loki’s mind? Damn this was confusing.

 

“Well… I’m sure Loki’s head works in mysterious ways.”

 

“Yeah… still…” you had a sudden feeling there was something Nat the Cat wasn’t telling you. “How can Loki’s mind just be like, Hey Loki, (y/n) is bad, throw her across the room.”

 

“How am I supposed to know?” The annoyance in Nat’s voice almost completely masked her unease.

 

“Nat…” Alas, you weren’t an agent for nothing.

 

“(Y/N), I can honestly tell you that detail is not important. Believe me, after everything else you’ve learned today, you have enough to stew over.”

 

 

“You got that right.”

 

….”CLINT!!!” You and Nat the Cat both yelled at the exact time.

 

“… Hey guys…” Clint’s head popped out above a ceiling fan. Damn. You had forgotten about the vents.

 

“Were you listening this whole time?!”

 

“…well…”

 

You and Nat both looked like you were two seconds from killing him.

 

“No! Definitely not! Barely any time at all. I heard like two sentences. That’s it. I swear!”

 

“Clint…” the sudden drop in the volume of your voice did little to comfort him. Actually it only scared him more. The expression is dangerously low after all.

 

“I think I hear uh… Banner calling me. Coming Bruce!” He attempted to scurry away.

 

“HALT!” The tone of your voice was enough to stop Clint stone cold. “Get down here.”

 

Meekly, Clint flipped down from the ceiling and scooted a chair to the corner of the room before sitting.

 

“Okay. I really. Really. REALLY. Can’t do this right now.” Natasha looked like she was about to have a hernia. Or tear Clint from limb to limb. Maybe both. In either order.

 

“Clint!”

 

“Yes?” he answered in a small voice.

 

“You will tell no one. You will swear on your life. No, you will swear on your life, your bow, and your thumbs!”

 

He looked down in fear at his precious fingers before nodding.

 

“Say it!”

 

“I-I swear!”

 

You turned to Nat expectantly. She gave you a tired nod. You seemed to have scared Clint shitless this time; he wasn’t going to blab. “Good. Now I think I’m going to get some rest.”

 

She turned to Clint with murder in her eyes. “Do. Not. Bother. Me.”

 

Clint tried to hide behind you, but you shoved him off the bed. “Ow! Yes ma’am.”

 

“Jarvis!”

 

“Yes, Ms. Natasha?”

 

“Tell everyone.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” This would not be the first time Jarvis warned the Avengers about Nat’s mood. Or warpath. Whichever.

 

 

As she turned to leave, you decided to try one last time. “Nat!”

 

“What?”

 

“You should just tell me.” She gave you a confused glance, but you weren’t buying it. “Come on. You’ve already said everything else. There’s no point in saving this little tidbit for later.”

 

She sighed. You rarely argued with her, but once you got it into your head, you were far more stubborn than her. Probably why you and Tony had gotten together; birds of a feather right? Or was it opposites attract? She was sure that compared to you, Tony was a free-spirited easy-going John. “Fine. But you asked for it.” You nodded in affirmation.

 

“He hallucinated that you and Clint were getting frisky on the couch.”

 

“Huh?!” You and Clint yelped in unison.

 

“He saw you two fucking.”

 

“HE SAW WHAT?!”

 

“Hey, I didn’t say you did. I’m just the messenger.” With that she stalked out, done for the day.

 

You were still as a statue; Clint on the other hand seemed torn between jumping out the window and falling out of his chair.

 

“But just for the record… did you?” Nat called over her shoulder as she stepped into the elevator.

 

“No- Tasha get back here!”

 

“I won’t judge.”

 

“You’re lucky my leg’s on vacation.”

 

“Bye now!” With that, the doors clanged shut and she was gone.

 

 

“Ugh.” You let out a huge groan and flopped down on the bed. Apparently Clint had decided against jumping out the window; he was currently facedown on the floor.

 

“Clint?”

 

You saw him shaking; he was probably laughing, but at this point, fuck knows?

 

“I’ll be up in a moment (y/n).” More snickers. He was definitely laughing. Well at least someone thought it was funny. You considered crawling under the bed and refusing to get out for the next century, before remembering the last time you played hide and seek and Tony got stuck. It had taken Steve, Clint and Thor to get him out; mainly because Clint and Thor were pushing down on the bed as opposed to lifting it.

 

“Clint…”

 

He held in his snickers for a moment. “Yes, (y/n)?”

 

“Never in a million years.”

 

He faked a shocked face before dissolving into laughter again. “I’d. Rather. Fuck. Tony.” He said in between bursts.

 

“Who’s fucking me?” Jesus Christ, it was like beetlejuice. Figures he would pop up when sex was in the conversation.

 

“Clint.” You crossed your arms and glared balefully in his general direction.

 

“Hmm… another time, bro.”

 

“Rain check.” With that, Clint stood up and took his leave. Halfway out the door you called, “For Pete’s sake, Hawkeye, you’re not fooling anyone.” He grinned at you, before walking back in and swinging up into the vents. Seconds later, he was gone.

 

 

“So… what was that all about?” Tony was smiling at you impishly.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“I’m hurt!” Tony pouted and you resisted the urge to disrobe him. Very quickly.

 

“I’m serious, Stark. This is turning out to be a pretty shitty day.”

 

He paused, searching your face. “I know.” He said solemnly. Had he been eavesdropping too?

 

“It was the Pop-Tarts.”

 

You were suddenly overtaken by a fit of giggles. That bastard. He always knew how to make you smile. “You are the worst, Anthony Stark.”

 

“I take full responsibility for the over-microwavation. Or whatever.”

 

He climbed onto the bed and slung his arm around you. “So… how about The Hills Have Eyes? I think Netflix is up again.”

 

“Yes, sir, it is.” You both jumped; Jarvis had been so quiet until now.

 

“You sure you can handle it?” You taunted as you reached for the remote.

 

“Hey. It’s the Iron Man you’re talking to here.” He grabbed the remote from you and turned on the TV.

 

“Right now you’re the Iron Maid.”

 

“What are you talking about? I think this apron is quite fetching.”

 

As the opening credits started playing, you leaned into him. “I’ll tell you another time okay.”

 

“I know, (y/n). I know.”

 

 

_I've made up my mind,_

“AHHHH!!!!”

 

“I knew you were going to be scared, Stark.”

 

“There was a fucking skull!”

 

“We’re two minutes into the movie, Tony.” Your thoughts suddenly turned to Loki, locked up in a glass cage (of lokimotions) somewhere. You tensed at the idea of him knowing how you were, right now. You hoped that your happiness could reach him somehow. Make him better.

 

“Okay. This movie is going to be shit. I can tell.”

 

“We haven’t even started yet. They’re still introducing the assistant make-up artist. And key grip.”

 

“Fine. But I’m only doing this for you, baby.”

 

You let your body melt into Tony’s as the desert flickered into view.

 

I hope you can feel this, Loki. I hope you can feel happy, too.

 

 

In the helicarrier, on the floor of the cell, lay the Frost Prince.

 

And for a second, a smile graced his face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAHHHHHH!!!! THIS CHAPTER WAS AWESOME!!!!
> 
> admit it. you love tony. you love him now. i made you love him. you can imagine him puttering around the kitchen stealing poptarts with you in a kiss the iron chef apron. 
> 
> i should get a side job making avengers memorabilia 
> 
> LOTS OF LOVE LOVELIES. I HOPE YOU LOVED IT. IT WAS A FUCKING AMAZING CHAPTER. WHOO!! GIMME SOME LOVE!
> 
> random ramblings for those who want to enjoy life more:
> 
> all has finally revealed itself. ish. Loki is empathically connected to you. that's why wherever he is he reacts to how you're feeling. luckily he only knows what you're feeling, and not what you're doing/thinking. or does he?? 
> 
> Nat schools Loki. Lets see how long, or what, or who?! it will take him to make him understand...himself  
> confused yet? me too!
> 
> While we're not sure about Jarvis, Clint is definitely Team Tony. otherwise known as Team Egomaniac-Who-Burned-The-Poptarts-And-Almost-Electrocuted-Himself
> 
> the number of innuendos i put in here deserves an award. i hope i made you spit on the screen at least once ;)
> 
> i wanted there to be fluff, drama and LOTS OF LAUGHING. LAUGH LOVELIES, LAUGH!
> 
> Chewbacca. *snickers*
> 
> Any and all brands mentioned here are for creative purposes only. I am not getting paid by Pop-Tarts, Norton's Antivirus, or any other companies mentioned in this chapter, or anywhere in this fic. This is a work of fiction. Any and all similarities to real life (hah! i wish) are purely coincidental.  
> who wants coincidences now?! *raises hand*
> 
> Poll for this chapter: Would you rather fuck Tony, Clint, or watch Tony fuck Clint?! ;) (you naughty lovely, you)


	15. Chasing Pavements LOKIXREADER ENDING THATS ALL FOLKS 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, the fic is not over! I came up with the perfect lokixreader that some lovelies have been dying for. However, it fits in well with the story as whole, and i'm not quite finished with this series, so everything is coming together really awesomely.
> 
> Basically for Lokifans, this is the lokixreader ending. finis. 
> 
> For everyone else (basically tonylovers xD or people who want to continue reading this fic) this is just another chapter in the tumulteous superfun mindfuck that is this awesome fic
> 
> enjoy my lovelies! this is for you guys!
> 
> if you like it, gimme some love below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINDFUCKMINDFUCKMINDFUCK
> 
> enjoy lokilovers
> 
> tonylovers- don't fret, this is just extra angst for us. yumyum angst.
> 
> yes i just watched silence of the lambs for the first time. it was awesome. however i take full credit for the creativeness of the interrogation here.
> 
> loki loves you. he just sucks at showing it. poor loki. but he did throw you across the room and choke you. in a nonsexual way. poor you.
> 
> THIS IS THE LOKIXREADER ENDING FOLKS. IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW. IT IS STILL PART OF THE WHOLE STORY THOUGH. WHAT I AM SAYING IS, IF YOU WANT THE READER TO END UP WITH LOKI EXCLUSIVELY, THIS IS IT. =)
> 
> happy reading lovelies!! thanks for being devoted fans!

“Rise and shine Sleepyhead!”

 

“Ugh…” Loki shoved the owner of your voice away as he threw an arm over his eyes.

 

“Geez aren’t you a morning person?”

 

“Romanov. Cut it out.” If they were trying to prove he was mad, it was working. Even if he hadn’t been crazy when he was stuck in here, he sure as hell would be by the time he got it. If he got out… he shuddered at the thought of being confined to this chamber for eternity.

 

“You realize you’re going to keep seeing me until you figure this out right?”

 

“I know you are not (y/n). Whether you are a figment of my imagination or some sort of induced hallucination, talking to you with prove neither fruitful nor entertaining. Now get out.”

 

“Well isn’t that just rude.” You sat down on the floor next to Loki’s sleeping form, or trying to sleep form anyway.

 

He pressed his hands over his ears and started muttering something under his breath. “Give it up Loki. Your magic doesn’t work in here. They made sure of it this time. No mumbo jumbo for you.”

 

More mumbling. You strained your ears to see if you could understand any of it; nope, definitely not English. Or Spanish. Or any high-school mandated language class.

 

“Uhm…no comprendo?”

 

“Callate gringo!”

 

“Very good, Loki! Except it’s gringa.” You emphasized the last a.

 

 

Loki contemplated throwing you, or your apparition or whatever, against the walls of the cell. He may not have his powers but he was still a relatively strong man. Er, demi-god. This thought cheered him up as he drew his knees towards him and sat up.

 

“Oh look! You’re cooperating!” The sound of delight in your voice sent an involuntary wave of comforting warmth through him. Damn it. Even after all this time? He pushed away any possible positive emotions and stared at you with steely eyes. Your bright-eyed busy-tailed expression did not waver.

 

“Come on, Loki. The faster we work through this, the sooner you’ll get out of this hell hole.” You looked around the glass cage of lokimotions with distaste. “There isn’t even a bed. Or a blanket! You know it’s much more comfortable at the Tower.”

 

“Like they would ever let me back into the building. Like they would ever let me out period!” he snarled.

 

Good. Progress.

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Oh yes I do.”

 

“You seem to forget all the things that led to you being locked up here the first time.” He stiffened at your reference. “If they let you out last time, what makes you think they won’t again.”

 

“Well it seems that your species do have a very short term memory.” He brightened at the thought.

 

“It’s called forgiveness, Loki.”

 

“Whatever.” He pondered his situation a bit; if you, or at least this representation of you, was meant to help the progress of SHIELD at the very least, there might be a certain truth to your words. As it were, he was stuck in this cell with absolutely nothing to keep him entertained. “Very well. What do I have to do?”

 

“Follow the yellow brick road, to the land of Oz!” You sang, clearly enjoying yourself. Whatever this figure that resembled you was, it was certainly playing you convincingly. What a pity. It would be so much easier to manipulate if it didn’t represent the real thing so closely. This sudden thought angered him; he brushed away your memory quickly. Instead, he shot you another glare.

 

“Okay okay Grouchy McGrouch.”

 

“Let’s just get this moronic exercise over with.”

                                                                                                                        

 

You resisted the urge to whap him on the head. “Now, fill me in on what happened last time.”

 

Loki groaned. “What are you babbling about? You were there!!”

 

“I was not!”

 

“Yes, you were.” He balled his fists, before taking a slow, deep breath. “You were standing right there in this god-forsaken cell.”

 

“Okay then. And what was I doing. Don’t give me that look! Just answer the damn question!”

 

He rubbed his temples. “Why don’t you just ask the Black Widow? I’m sure she understands whatever is going on much better than I do.”

 

“You don’t get it, do you?” The frustration in your voice was evident. “Whatever goes on here, whatever happens, and whatever you see; they’re for your eyes only.”

 

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

 

“Oh okay. So it makes much more sense that us Midguardians have developed an intelligence and technology so advanced that we can what, control your mind?”

 

Silence. “I suppose not.” Then, suddenly it came to him. “Wait! Romanov had this exact discussion with me the last time you were here.” His eyes glowed triumphantly.

 

“Bingo.”

 

“You’ve just given your plan away. Obviously you were, in fact, here. Or whatever (y/n) look alike you are. I applaud your acting skills; I presume you have anamorphic powers?”

 

“ENH!” You made a loud buzzer sound and crossed your arms in a big X sign. “So close… and yet.”

 

“Come now, I tire of your charade.”

 

“And I tire of your stupidity!” You stomped your foot. Loki forced his smirk to stay on his face; whoever this was in front of him was really playing their part. This was just like (y/n). His heartbeat fluttered uncontrollably. “When are you going to stop being so stubborn?!”

 

“I could ask the same of you, (y/n). Or whoever you are.”

 

Outside the cell in the viewing room, Nat the Cat shook her head. Fury raised his eyebrow questioningly.

 

“This doesn’t seem to be working.”

 

“Are you sure? Perhaps he just needs more time.”

 

“Look at his vitals; they have been in agitation ever since he slipped back into that state.”

 

“The situation itself is complicated; his ego, and even his intellect will instinctively reject any attempts at understanding this, phenomenon, if you will. Be patient, Agent Romanov.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“That is, of course, unless you have a better idea.”

 

“I’m afraid not.”

 

“Have you considered sharing your findings with him?”

 

“I have, yes. However, I’m not sure it would be wise for him to hear it from me. If he is unable to trust himself at the moment, he would have no reason to trust me whatsoever.”

 

“I see.” Fury thought for a moment. “Have you briefed the team on the situation.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“And (y/n)?”

 

“Her as well.”

 

“How did she take it?”

 

Nat the Cat thought of you sitting with a cowering Tony in your 50th consecutive hour of your “horror movie extravaganza.” The word avoidance came to Tony’s mind, but between being scared shitless and the prospect of being dumped and possibly beat up he had kept his big mouth shut for once. Except for the occasional scream of course.

 

“Altogether… not too bad.”

 

 

Back in the glass cage of Lokimotions, you were holding your breath while your face turned red. 31, 32, 33 seconds…

 

“What on earth are you doing?”

 

He thought back to your favorite movie, the one with the little yellow creatures and the tall "villain" with an extraordinarily pointy nose. Ah, you were resorting to childish measures. Holding your breath til you got your way. What a farce.

 

Unfortunately, that was not, in fact, what you were doing. You wished you were; but you weren't. You needed to make a point. A god damn point that would maybe finally make him understand.

 

38, 39- your eyes swam as you started seeing dots.

 

“If this is some sort of appeal to my conscience, or fondness of (y/n) you will be severely disappointed.”

 

Your eyebrows raised at the last part of the phrase; Loki did not miss the motion either.

 

41, 42…

 

“Stop this nonsense.” Anyone listening in would only have heard the sharpness of his voice; but the urgency behind it was for your ears only.

 

43, fourty..four… you felt the ground rush towards you.

 

“(Y/N)!” Loki yelled as your head hit the floor, your body crumpling.

 

“(Y/N)!!” Loki screamed again, rushing to your side. Bruises that he hadn’t realized were absent began appearing all over your body again. A small river of blood trickled past your ear, trailing between the strands of your hair.

 

Outside, Nat the Cat and Fury peered at the monitors. “Elevated heart rate- even higher than before.”

 

“Should we do something?”

 

“His body can handle it, but can his mind?”

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

“We’d better wake him up then.”

 

“Wait. Give it five more minutes. I’m sure his alien consciousness can handle that.”

 

“Hopefully.” Nat the Cat looked at the screen doubtfully, but spoke no more.

 

 

“(Y/N)… Loki was at your side now, no longer shouting. You opened your eyes slowly, and blinked groggily at him.

 

“I’m so sorry… I couldn’t catch you in time…”

 

“Hey, that’s okay.” You whispered, your lungs working hard to catch your breath.

 

“My powers- they’re still gone.” He raised his hands in vain to heal you.

 

“Don’t worry about me,” you wheezed, coughing. “I’m not real, remember?”

 

He let out a bitter laugh. “Your billionaire is rubbing off on you.” He lowered his hands, letting them rest on either side of your head.

 

“Yeah.” A gentle smile appeared across your face. “Hey… sorry.”

 

“Whatever for, my dear?”

 

“You know…everything.” You bit your lip as your face filled with regret.

 

He shushed you, brushing a lock of hair laying on the ground.

 

“I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did… I mean, how could you have known?”

 

You hacked a second before responding. “The great Loki Laufeyson apologizing? What a glorious, unprecedented day.”

 

“Hush, (y/n). You need to save your breath. You can always mock me later.”

 

“Later…” a faraway gaze grew in your eyes.

 

“Hey now,” Loki said, playing his palms below your head. “Don’t look that way. Stay with me.”

 

“Okay.” A hazy smile crossed your face. “But you’re so blurry.” You raised your hand and traced the air in front of his face.

 

“Just focus, my love. Focus on me. No, focus on my voice.”

 

“Your voice.” You giggled shyly. “The prince with the silver tongue, right?” You sighed, though not unhappily. “It was always so pretty.”

 

A dry chuckle caught in his throat. “That’s what they call me, yes.”

 

“I wonder why.”

 

“Well, I can be quite charming if I want to be.”

 

“Is that right?” You teased, before trying to clear your throat numerous times.

 

“Shhh.” He placed his hands against your forehead, slowly closing your lids. “Save your energy. Just listen to me, okay?”

 

“Okay.” You whispered.

 

He traced your cheek gingerly with your finger. You did not resist.

 

“I could have given you everything (y/n).”

 

 

_Don't need to look no further,_

 

 

You opened your mouth, and he pressed his fingers against your lips, stopping you.

 

“I should have, (y/n).” His voice had started cracking. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, now. You’re not here. Not anymore.”

 

You raised your hand slightly, as if to say, yes I am.

 

“No, you’re not here. I mean, not really. I understand now.”

 

You smiled again, finally content.

 

“But I have to. Because I didn’t. I was scared. The only woman, nay, the only being I cared about. Really, cared about. And I threw it all away.” His voice was hoarse now.

 

“Threw…heh,” you laughed quietly at the irony.

 

“I did it. I, I- I threw you across the room!” Loki was cursing now, first under his breath, then louder. “I tossed you around like, like some toy! A plaything! My treasure, and I destroyed you.” He was screaming now, clutching his robe with his fists. “How could I? What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?!”

 

You were breathing shallowly now, as you reached towards him, heavy with effort. He turned and saw, and grabbed your hands, stroking them. This time it was your turn to quiet him.

 

“Hey, everyone makes mistakes. Well, some bigger than others.” He let out a sob at this. “But at least you know now, right? You get it.”

 

His eyes filled with tears as he moved his hands to cradle your face. “What good is that to me now?”

 

“It is very good, Loki.” You were gasping now. “Now you can start over, start again.”

 

“They’ll never forgive me.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Even if they do… she’ll never forgive me.”

 

“Is that what you really believe?”

 

“…”

 

“Or do you think you’ll never forgive yourself. That’s it, isn’t it.”

 

“How can I?!”

 

“Because… even if you don’t feel you deserve it… she does.”

 

A tear ran down your cheek. Was it Loki’s or yours? He didn’t know. “I deserve it. To have you, on the mend; no longer just broken.”

 

“Why would she want me? After this?”

 

“You know why. Or maybe you don’t; but you know she will. Deep down, you’re sure of it. That’s why you love her; she had that something you’ve always wanted; for yourself, and for others to bestow on you.

 

“Please don’t leave.” He was choking on his cries now.

 

“I have to…” your voice was fading.

 

“Don’t make me lose you again…”

 

“You know I’m not really…me. I’m not really her.”

 

“But you’re the closest I have now…”

 

“Maybe now… but not forever. Maybe not for long…”

 

You were limp now, the warmth radiating from you slowly turning cold.

 

“All along… all of it, it was in my head wasn’t it?”

 

You were smiling now, still smiling. “Not all of it, Loki. Just the bad parts.”

 

“And the good? The… the picnic?”

 

“Ah, my perfect day.”

 

“And… this?”

 

“But of course. You said so yourself.”

 

“That’s right. It’s not real.”

 

“On the contrary. This- This, now, is different. I may not really be her, or me, or whatever. That part is true.”

 

“I fail to see the difference.” His voice was breaking more than ever.

 

“Of course it is happening inside your head, Loki. But why on earth should that mean that it is not _real?”_

His weeping was quieter now. “That was a J.K. Rowling quote, Loki. Harry Potter. You’d read it secretly when no one was watching.”

 

Your voice turned whiny now. “Loki…”

 

“What is it love?”

 

“I’m cold…”

 

He shuddered at the implication. “Here.” He put his arms around you and lifted you against him, hugging you for the very first time.

 

“It feels good right? A hug?”

 

“Yes, (y/n). It does.”

 

“Wait til you get the real thing from me.” You shivered, and he ran his arms against your shoulders, trying to keep you warm.

 

“I have to go now, Loki.”

 

He was shaking now, his body wracked with sobs. “Promise me something?”

 

“Anything.” His voice was barely audible.

 

“Promise me you’ll forgive yourself. For her.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

“Promise.” He nodded, unable to form the word himself.

 

“That’s the only way you’ll learn to love her. The way she deserves to be loved.”

_And that's exactly what I need to do_

 

And then, you were gone.

 

“Well that was quite peculiar.”

 

“Do you think there was any damage?”

 

“I highly doubt it Agent Romanov.”

 

“I can’t think of any other reason for the sudden drop in…well everything. Shall I check on him?”

 

“You do that. But Agent?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Be careful. We have no idea what happened. His powers…”

 

“I understand sir.”

 

 

“Natasha.” So we’re on a first name basis now, hmm? Progress, perhaps.

 

“Loki.”

 

“Let me see (y/n).”

 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible right now.”

 

Loki took a deep breath. It was probably not the best idea right now to be rude. “Please.”

 

Really? That’s the best he could do? Nat the Cat mentally rolled her eyes. “I can’t do that.”

 

“If you let me see her, I’ll give you everything I know.”

 

“About what exactly?”

 

“My…predicament.”                                                                                      

 

 

Interesting. He was in the bargaining stage. Now, did he really have any pertinent information?

 

“I’ll consider it.” Nat the Cat turned to leave.

 

“Wait.” She paused. “It has something to do with (y/n).”

 

“What exactly has something to do with her?”

 

“This!” Loki took a visible effort to calm himself. “Me.”

 

“You.” The look of skepticism on her face was almost comical.

                                                                                                                                        

“Don’t try me, Widow.” There goes his temper again. He was playing right into her hands… as usual.

 

“Let me get this straight. You want me to bring (y/n), arguably the last person on this planet who wants to see you, as a bargaining chip for some information you supposedly have about…yourself?”

 

Even Loki had to admit he sounded ridiculous when laid out this way. Time to try a different tactic.

 

“At the very least I would like the opportunity to apologize to her.”

 

Nat the Cat stifled the urge to scoff at him. “I’ll send the message on.” With that, she turned on her heel and the clipped tones of her footsteps followed her out.

 

“Empathy!” Outside the sealed doors, both Natasha and Fury looked up.

 

“I have… an empathic relationship with her.”

 

Fury turned to Natasha. “I assume he’s not saying he feels sorry for her.”

 

Natasha shook her head. “He means he can sense her emotional states. Apparently without boundaries such as distance.”

 

“Right. But we already know that.”

 

“Well, it’s a start anyway.” Fury sighed.

 

“So shall I bring (y/n)?”

 

“… Let’s make it her call.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“No, means NO!”

 

“You realized that I said it was (y/n)’s decision, right?”

 

“I don’t care who’s decision you said it was, she is not going!”

 

And that is why Fury stayed on the helicarrier all the time.

 

“Hellooo! I’m right here. And I am going.”

 

“Let me get this straight (y/n).” Tony turned his full attention to you, staring at you with a mixture of frustration and incredulity. “You are willing to see this monster, who by the way, hurled you across the building like what, yesterday?”

 

“It’s been over a week Tony.”

 

“Irregardless!”

 

“That’s not even a word.”

 

“Stop interrupting me!” For once it was Tony making this admonishment. “So you’re willing to see this son of a bitch, who by the way, already has a history of dangerous war crimes, in exchange for information, which you already know?! Why are you looking at me like I’m the crazy one?!”

 

“You don’t know everything, Tony.”

 

“Yes I do!” Both you and the Cat gave him a look.

 

“…And even if I didn’t, I know right now you’re acting like a lovesick idiot!”

 

Was he jealous? You and Nat the Cat shared a glance.

 

“I’m the one who’s acting like a lovesick idiot?” The irony was killing you. In fact, it might even kill Tony. Actually, you might kill Tony.

 

“Where is everyone? Bruce, Thor, Clint, Steve?! I have logic on my side this time! They need to be here to back me up.”

 

“Everyone is where they should be; not meddling in something that’s clearly not their business! In fact, you shouldn’t even be here right now.” The Black Widow was this close to snapping Tony’s neck.

 

You and Natasha had agreed that letting Tony, or anyone else, know about Loki’s connection with you was a bad idea. It certainly wasn’t paying right now though.

 

“Look. Whether or not you agree with my decision, I am going. And that’s final.”

 

Tony opened his mouth to protest so you quickly shoved your hand over it. You didn’t flinch when he licked you to try to get you to unmuffle him.

 

“This is me, as an agent, deciding on a mission and directive. And I am going through with this. Now are we clear? Or do I need Nat to knock you out to accomplish this?”

 

As Tony raised his hands in mock defeat, you noticed his fingers twitching. He was summoning his suit, that motherfucker. Why, oh why, did you have to pick a boyfriend who was such an alpha male?!

 

Before any of you could respond, an arrow whizzed by and hit Tony in the side of his neck.

 

“Wha-“ Before he had finished his sentence, he was crumpled on the ground.

 

“Horse tranquilizer!” Clint hopped out from yet another vent with a grin. “That should keep him out for a while.”

 

You and Nat the Cat gave him the evil eye, but you couldn’t stay that mad at him. For once, his eavesdropping had come in handy.

 

“I got yo back, Jack!” He put his arms around your shoulders. Both you and Nat shrugged him off, but you squeezed his arm affectionately. “Thanks.”

 

“Sure thing, fatty.”

 

“Peeping Tom.”

 

“Loki-Magnet.”

 

Nat the Cat cleared her throat loudly. “Shall we get going, (y/n)?”

 

You stepped carefully over Tony as you headed toward the landing pad. “Here goes nothing.”

 

 

Across the building, you heard a load roar. Oh no. No, no, no.

 

“Stark?! What did you do?”

 

“Brother Tony, one of your armour pieces has struck Brother Bruce once again!”

 

You and Nat looked at one another, before racing towards the helicarrier.

 

“Hey, take me with you!” Clint yelled as he chased after you.

 

“Only authorized personnel!” You screamed over your shoulder as you and Nat hurried towards the doors. “Go, go, go!”

 

As you and Nat the Cat jumped into the aircraft, it began lifting off. You looked down to see Hawkeye giving you the finger. With a laugh, the two of you collapsed onto the floor.

 

“Agent (y/n). Glad you have decided to join us.”

 

“Right.” You got up and headed towards the cell. “Let’s get to it.”

 

“Don’t ask,” Nat mouthed to Fury as he turned to follow.

 

“Wasn’t gonna.”

 

 

Hmm…you probably should have thought this through a little better. Scratch that, a lot better. Not that you regretted your decision to meet your attacker (or ex-lover, as Tony had taken to calling Loki grumpily) head on. No, that you were proud of. But perhaps it would have been beneficial to consider what you were actually going to say once you saw him.

 

Oh well.

 

An Agent is, if nothing else, tenacious. Instinct above all else. Oh if Tony could hear you right now, he’d be proud. Anyway, back to the topic at hand.

 

Without hesitation, you stepped forward and the metal doors slid open. If there was anything you were good at, it was dealing with assholes. Mental fist bumps for Clint. Alright. Here goes nothing.

 

You strode forward confidently in the room.

 

“(Y/N)!” Loki was unable to entirely mask his delight at seeing you.

 

“Loki.” He winced at cold, unfeeling tone of your voice. Well, he supposed he deserved it.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.” You were not going to let any sweet words sway your resolve. You had not forgotten. Anything at all.

 

“To serve a purpose.”

 

“I suppose.” Loki relented, hiding his disappointment. “So, what shall it be then?”

 

“Quid pro quo.”

 

“No need. Just give me five minutes of your time, (y/n). After that, I will divulge all the knowledge I have.”

 

“I’m afraid it won’t be that easy.” You were no pushover.

 

“Well then, what would you propose?”

 

“Quid pro quo.” You repeated. “An eye for an eye. Or, an exchange, if you will.”

 

“Very well. I suppose that’s fair.”

 

You continued looking at him with no emotion.

 

“Shall I start?” You gave him a slow nod.

 

 

“You’re disappointed in me. Upset. I understand. You have every reason to be.”

 

 

“I know this, for a fact.”

 

“And why is that.”

 

“Have you heard of the expression, empathic?”

 

You gestured for him to explain. “Ah ah. Quid pro quo.”

 

“Alright then.” You raised an eyebrow, silently asking him what it was he wanted from you.

 

 

“I wanted to see you… I needed to see you (y/n).”

 

You declined to respond.

 

“I…” he paused, unsure of how to continue. He looked at you beseechingly.

 

You gave him nothing.

 

“Say something, (y/n).”

 

You regarded him without a word.

 

He didn’t want to beg. He didn’t want to have to beg you.

 

“Quid pro quo.”

 

“Alright. Quid pro quo.” You punctuated each word carefully.

 

This wasn’t what he meant. But you had kept your part of the bargain. It was his turn now.

 

 

“What would you like to know?” Perhaps if he let you ask the questions about this…situation, he could get you to open up. Even just a little.

 

“What is this empathy you speak of?” Not that you needed to know; rather you wanted to know if he had fully figured it out.

 

“It seems we are, shall we say, linked.”

 

That was all he was going to offer? Yeah. Not enough. You blinked at him blankly.

 

He sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy. “I have somehow gained the ability to recognize your emotions.”

 

You gave him a look that said do-you-think-I’m-an-idiot.

 

“I’m able to recognize your emotions even when you’re not here. I can feel you… well what you feel. Regardless of location or distance.”

 

Well, at least it was a start. You signaled that it was his turn again.

 

 

“The reason I asked to see you, (y/n), is because…” he paused, unable to voice everything he had felt.

 

You allowed him the time to continue.

 

“I’d like to apologize (y/n). Really apologize. The way I behaved was unacceptable-“ No, this wasn’t right. He didn’t want this- to ask a pardon for a crime. He wanted more. He wanted you.

 

“I’m sorry (y/n).” You allowed a look of surprise. His demeanor had changed. He was… sad? How pathetic.

 

“I’m so, so sorry (y/n).” His voice was low all of a sudden, and he approached the glass separating the two of you. “Please…” he lost his nerve then. He could not ask your forgiveness. Not after everything.

 

So he simply repeated the words. “Quid pro quo.”

 

You nodded, revealing nothing. Your face was a blank slate; he did not deserve any emotion or reaction. “This…empathy you speak of. Do you know of its origins? How did it- how did we become linked?”

 

He averted his eyes. “I do not know how it started. It seems to be a branch of mental prowess; telepathy, mind control among other things. However, it seems to be connected more to the psyche, as opposed to the brain.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Empaths do not rely on mental signals or exact thoughts to determine which emotion their…partner is feeling. Rather, they are able to feel whatever it is their partner is feeling at the present; without basis or prior knowledge.”

 

“So, empaths do not need, mental “powers” in order to connect to… the other person?”

 

“That is correct.”

 

You let a thoughtful expression cross your face for a second. So far, this wasn’t really anything new.

 

“Is it possible, however, for empathic and telepathic powers to coexist in one owner?”

 

Loki opened his mouth to respond, before changing his mind. “Let me take my turn before I answer that question.

 

 

Without hesitation, he pressed his palm against the glass. “I wish I could touch you (y/n). I… I’ve missed you.”

 

Well, that was rich. You would have given him a disgusted look, but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of getting a rise out of you.

 

“I- I didn’t know what I was doing. Please, (y/n) I need you to understand. It was not my doing. Not explicitly, anyway.”

 

Well, well. Excuses. Even with the knowledge that he had been, what, hallucinating? Did not reduce the culpability of his actions. But as far as he was concerned, you didn’t know. Which made him look even more the jerk.

 

“It’s like this… this empathic ability I have… it’s tied to what happened. Between us.”

 

He wished you would speak. To question him, yell at him, mock him, anything!

 

Still, you gave nothing. You had nothing more to give to him.

 

 

“I can’t do this anymore!” He suddenly cried.

 

Well, that was unexpected.

 

You got up to leave.

 

“No, that’s not what I meant.” His palm was still pressed against the glass, reaching hopelessly towards you. “I mean… no more quid pro quo. I’ll tell you everything… I just ask that you stay until I’m finished.”

 

He couldn’t do this anymore. Giving his knowledge piece by piece, as offerings for a chance to express himself. It was unholy; it was tainting what he wanted for you; what he wanted to tell you. He couldn’t hold you hostage with the promise of secrets, in hopes that he could make you understand how he felt. He could be selfish no more.

 

“Let me give you this, at the very least.”

 

You lifted an eyebrow, questioning him.

 

“I think… regardless of any quid pro quo, any show me yours I’ll show you mine, I at least owe you an explanation.”

 

So, he wanted to play the good guy now. What for? To earn your favor once again? In hopes of being let out for “good behavior”? As a sign of regret, a peace offering? You felt the blood rush to your head in anger. You were not playing his games anymore. You had grown tired of this. Tired of him.

 

“Please…”

 

Damn. You forgot how he could feel what you were feeling. So much for emotional anonymity. Well, in that case…

 

 

“Loki. Stop. Wasting. My. Time.”

 

“I’m not!” He returned, growing frustrated. “I’m trying to tell you the best I can!”

 

“Then spit it out!”

 

 

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

 

 

This was it. He had run out of time.

 

“I love you, (y/n)!” His words echoed around the room.

 

His words tumbled out, afraid you would interrupt him.

 

“Please, (y/n). I just need to say this. I love you. I have for a while now. I couldn’t recognize it, I was afraid.”

 

Then again. “I was afraid!!” He removed his palm, leaving a print of his slender fingers against the wall. He covered his face with his hands. “I was afraid. That’s why I hurt you. Oh god, I hurt you. I never should have hurt you.”

 

He fell to his knees. “There is nothing I regret more, than what I’ve done. To you.”

 

“There’s no excuse. I allowed my mind to control me; I’ll spare you the details of what happened inside my own head. All you need to know is… I’m so sorry.”

 

His head was bowed now. He did not look up. “I hurt the only one I cared about. That’s what I did.”

 

 

“I know.” The tears were in your eyes now. Look up, you wanted to call. Look up! Can’t you feel what I feel?

 

Still, his did not lift his head.

 

Idiot! You cursed him in your head. You couldn’t hate him; you never could. You cared about him; you always had. You weren’t a monster; and you knew he wasn’t either. You knew; everything that he had told you, and even what he didn’t.

 

Yet his eyes were downcast.

 

Why won’t you look up? You know I don’t hate you- you know. You know! You know I love you! You startled yourself at this thought- you didn’t- how could you- and yet you had said it. You had thought it.

 

You focused on him again; but he seemed lost within himself. Gone.

 

“Loki…” your voice was barely above a whisper.

 

You saw his teardrops gracing the ground.

 

“Loki…”

 

He wanted to look up; he wanted to see your face. Even if it meant seeing your rejection. He wanted to see your face, even if it would be the last time.

 

But he couldn’t. The God of Lies, the Frost Prince, was powerless against this little earthling. This beautiful, wonderful, Midguardian woman. He was afraid.

 

I am afraid.

 

 

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

 

 

Then it happened. You placed your palm where the markings were fading. He felt something, and against his will, he looked up.

 

And saw you.

 

It was like the moment was stretched to eternity- your face full of hurt, resignation, resentment, condemnation, absolution. But still- you did not let go.

 

And then he was against the glass with you, his hand clutching this boundary, this space separating him from you, but he had never felt closer. To himself. To you.

 

Somewhere in between your eyes was absolved the unforgivable sin, and it was like he was set free. He could feel you no longer, intruding souls bound by something so intangible and yet so real; but now it was just his heart, your heart. Beating as one.

 

And he knew. Without prior knowledge, without current knowledge, without powers of the mind or the body or the psyche, without telepathy or empathy or anything other than the image of him and you, on opposite sides of a glass, looking out and looking in. He knew.

 

You loved him too.

 

 

“Well…what do you say to that?”

 

“Is this what you expected sir?”

 

“Honestly, I didn’t know what to expect.”

 

“And now?”

 

Director Fury was at a loss of words.

 

“All I know is; Stark’s gonna be pretty pissed at this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOHOOHOO OMIGOD THE FEELS
> 
> EVEN AS THE WRITER WHEN I WAS PROOF-READING THIS I ALMOST CRIED. EVEN AFTER I WANTED TO MAKE LOKI A BIGGER VILLAIN. BUT HE LOVES YOU GUYS. HE LOVES YOU.
> 
> and this is the lokixreader ending. its' beautiful. LOKIFEELS.
> 
> it was really hard to write; i wanted the balance of his stubborness and his relenting because of his love for you. i wanted you to be angry, really angry with him; but to retain that purity (forgiveness and such) of lovely
> 
> and i was able to throw in some harry potterness. just because. dumbledore is awesome. and also it fits everything so well.
> 
> so, this is it for the lokixreader ending. however the fic will be continuing, with more tonyness. if you just want lokixreader, this is where we part ways. i hope you enjoyed the ride. 
> 
> gimme some love fools!
> 
> random ramblings;
> 
> good ol Clint always has your back. also the horse tranquilizer reference is from a vine. hehe.
> 
> lovely-in-loki's-head is so cute. just like lovely in real life. he loves you, guys. i have to admit it. i wrote that stupid bastard and i still like him. i made him a loveable villain. goddamnit. 
> 
> even though it was just in his head, lovely dying in his arms was just UGHH MY HEART!!
> 
> leaving Clint to deal with Brucie... KEKEKE
> 
> i also threw in a legally blonde quote. i'm on a roll here. not to mention the despicable me reference.
> 
> WAHAHAHAHA THE GLASS SEPARATING YOUR LOVE. UGH. SOB.
> 
> i hope you guys really really loved this. i worked really hard to make it just about perfect.
> 
> gimme some love my lovelies!! i always appreciate it, it means so much! i'm so happy to see some loyal lovelies here who keep encouraging me. it really makes all my work worth it; even when i get 200 more hits and no one says anything, you guys always keep me going with your sweet and hilarious words!
> 
> quick poll:
> 
> after reading this chapter, regardless of how you felt beforehand, would you:
> 
> a) forgive Loki, but keep your distance/let him go
> 
> b) need some time before you could forgive him/can't bring yourself to forgive him
> 
> c ) forgive him and wait for him (to earn his right to be let out/earn your love)
> 
> d) forgive him and keep him in your heart; not holding out for him, but also not opposed to the possibility of being with him in the future
> 
>  
> 
> ooh this is an awesome poll. i wouldn't call it a quick poll. more like a deep, heartfelt poll.


	16. Chasing Pavements WHOOPS I ACCIDENTALLY MADE AN ENDING FOR TONY AS WELL 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... i accidentally came up with the perfect ending for Tony and Lovely.
> 
> I swear it wasn't on purpose. The words just came to me.
> 
> However, I may proceed. I think though, it will be as a sequel, and not as more chapters. You'll see why when you read.
> 
> So give me some shoutouts below, and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to feel about this! I mean this chapter is epic, maybe one of the best. But i mean accidentally ending this beautiful work of art. 
> 
> It's an amazing feeling of pride, but also deep sadness. like empty-nesting *sniff*
> 
> there will be more tonyness in the future rest easy! i will just have it under another title, and with a different plot (or no plot). but i think this chapter is a wonderful way to finish off this adventure.
> 
> thanks for hanging along for the ride lovelies!!
> 
> gimme some love, and enjoy. Fall in love, at last. With Mr. Stark.

 

The steel doors slid open and shut.

 

You looked straight ahead of you, revealing nothing. After all, you were a professional.

 

 

“I’m finished, sir.”

 

“Were we able to gather any new information?” Really dipshit?!

 

“Not in particular.”

 

“I see.”

 

“However, it seems we are no longer linked.”

 

“Is that so?!” Surprise, motherfucker.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Very well. You may return to Stark Tower.” He turned to give instructions to the operators and Nat the Cat looked over.

 

Your face was impassive. She knew better than to try to pry it out of you now.

 

So you watched the sun begin it’s descent towards the ocean as you made your way home.

 

 

“Really Tony?!”

 

“Ugh…” The billionaire was splayed out on the floor, trying hopeless to move.

 

“Who gets a boner while completely unconscious?!”

 

“How long was I out?”

 

“You missed all the fun.” Nat the Cat glanced at him disapprovingly.

 

“What fun?”

 

“Your idiotic plan to stop (y/n) with your suit failed miserably.”

 

“I can see that, Tasha, from my vantage point on. The. Floor.”

 

“A piece of your suit also smashed Banner in the face.”

 

“Oh. Shit.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

Tony struggled up like a hammered bozo. In the end, he dragged himself to the wall so he could at least prop his head up.

 

“Is he still-“

 

“Yes, Tony. Bruce is running around wreaking havoc while we are here, watching you inch like a worm.”

 

“Easy, Steve.” Okay. He was definitely pissed. Tony looked around for help.

 

“Hey… where’s (y/n)?”

 

Everyone glanced at each other, before turning to Nat.

 

“Don’t look at me.”

 

“You were the one who was with her last!”

 

“That was before we had to sort your mess out.”

 

“Right.” Well he had walked right into that one.

 

“Jarvis?”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Where’s (y/n)?”

 

He was silent for a moment.

 

“Jarvis?”

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“Where is she?!”

 

“Well… I’m not entire sure, sir.”

 

“What do you mean you’re not entirely sure?!” Tony’s neck snapped up in surprise. Well, it was a start.

 

“I’m not able to locate her.”

 

“What?!” Tony’s eyes bugged out of his face.

 

“Did she return to the tower?” Thor walked in, casting a dirty look in Tony’s direction.

 

“She did.”

 

“Well did she leave?”

 

“I assume so.”

 

“Jarvis…” the warning in Tony’s voice was clear.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Is she hiding from us?”

 

“Well I can’t really say.”

 

“Jarvis! Don’t make me hack into your command box to find her!”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t offer you any answers, sir.”

 

Tony banged his head against the wall, frustrated. “Okay which one of you messed with the mainframe?”

 

“How would we do that Tony?”

 

“You tell me!”

 

“So multi-billionaire genius scientist Tony has made the best artificial intelligence in the world which can be easily distracted with… what? Solitaire?” Nat the Cat had a point.

 

“Fine.” He released his breath slowly. “Then help me find her.”

 

“You’re on your own, Stark.” Steve filed out, with Thor following him.

 

“What?! Guys!!”

 

“Sorry bro, I already cleaned up one mess for you.” Hawkeye glared at Nat, before hopping back into the ceiling.

 

He turned desperately to the Black Widow. “Nat…”

 

“Don’t even think about it.”

 

“But-“

 

“No.” She walked off with her arms crossed.

 

“Damnit (y/n).” Tony wiggled his feet, which felt like jelly. Jelly on pins and needles.

 

“Can you guys at least help me up?!”

 

There were a few grumbles in response, but no one came to his rescue.

 

 

“Come on, (y/n). Come out wherever you are.”

 

“Go away.”

 

“Well now, is that any way to treat your best bud?”

 

Leave it to Clint to find you first. “Fine.” You exhaled exasperatedly and motioned him next to you.

 

“That was pretty clever of you, buttface. I’m impressed.”

 

“Fuck off Clint.”

 

“Hey.” He held his hands up in the air. “I’m just saying. Even Jarvis was fooled.”

 

You sighed and tiled your head back. “Apparently you weren’t.”

 

“Yes, but I am an extraordinary gentleman.”

 

You smiled in spite of yourself. Damn him.

 

 

“Come here.” He pulled you towards him with his strong arms. “Tell Uncle Clint everything.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“I’m sure you don’t. But you’re going to have to.”

 

“You’re going to make me?”

 

“Yes. Like this.” And he started poking you in the side repeatedly.

 

“Hey. Hey! Stop that.”

 

“I will. Once you open up kid.”

 

“Ack!” Only Clint knew your ticklish spot. “You’re gonna regret this Bird Brain.”

 

“Tell me!” You were doubled over now, holding your sides and trying not to burst.

 

“Uncle?”

 

“Uncle.” You pouted as he finally released you. “That was just plain dirty.”

 

“You know me.” He winked at you obnoxiously.

 

“Ugh. Don’t make me sick.” You pushed him and he pretended to fall over, bringing you with him.

 

“Come on, (y/n). It will make you feel better.”

 

“I highly doubt that.”

 

“Well then it will make you feel better.”

 

“That is also completely false.”

 

“Not completely.”

 

“Almost.”

 

“It will make Tony feel better.”

 

“Ergh!” That was a low blow. He nudged you in response. “You know me too well, Tweety.”

 

“Naturally. Now, spill.”

 

 

You groaned, extremely peeved, but he paid no attention.

 

“I saw him today.”

 

“Your old flame?”

 

“Loki.” You shot him an annoyed look, which he deflected cheekily.

 

“And?”

 

“And that’s it.”

 

“It didn’t go so well, did it.”

 

“Oh no, it went great.” The thing is, you weren’t sure if you were being sarcastic or not.

 

“So, what was wrong with him.”

 

“Lots of things.”

 

“Tell me something I don’t know, sweetheart.”

 

“We’re not empathically tied together anymore at least.”

 

“Oh?” He smirked. “That’s good. Your relationship was getting unhealthy.”

 

“Shut up Feather Butt.”

 

“That’s new.”

 

“So’s your face.”

 

“Really?”

 

“It will be if you don’t shut your trap.”

 

“Fine.” He clamped his lips together, trying to make you laugh. He was successful. “That’s right. Don’t hide that pretty little smile.”

 

“You are so full of it.”

 

“And by it you mean-“

 

“Let’s not go there.” He snickered. “Ever.”

 

“So are you going to finish talking to me about your old man or not?”

 

 

You contemplated throwing yourself off a bridge. You contemplated throwing Clint off the bridge. In the end, you decided to let him live.

 

“He loves me.”

 

The brief silence caught your heartbeat like a butterfly in a net.

 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

 

Really Clint? And yet, you grinned. “I swear to god I am going to push you off and let you die, Clint.”

 

“I’d like to see you try.”

 

You moved your arms menacingly, but he grabbed them and stuffed them around your back, hugging you like a hog-tied buddy.

 

“Let me go, Big Bird!”

 

“Only if you promise never to push me off a ledge.”

 

“Ow. I will do no such thing. OW!”

 

“Promise,” he sang, as he laced your fingers together and began poking you.

 

“Augh!! Stop pecking me Hawk!!”

 

“Promise!”

 

“Fine! I promise! Jesus!”

 

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

 

You let out something between a laugh and a sigh.

 

“Now, tell me what’s eating you. About loverboy. Or is that what’s bothering you? Is he eating you?”

 

You shoved him and he waggled his finger in warning. “Ah ahh, I wouldn’t do that (y/n).”

 

“You suck.”

 

He patted your knee condescendingly. The silence settled around you, comfortably though. He was waiting for you.

 

You waited until you were ready. And then a little longer. But you knew you couldn’t avoid it forever.

 

 

“Clint?”

 

“Yes, Ms. Laufeyson?”

 

“I’m serious.” He folded his hands and crossed his legs expectantly. You rolled your eyes. That ham.

 

“Remember how you asked me if I loved him?”

 

“If you loved who?”

 

“Loki!” I swear he has ADD.

 

“Oh yeah. I did. Why?”

 

“Really nigga?”

 

“Woah there, don’t make this racial okay?”

 

“Yeah yeah, cracker.”

 

“So I asked. What’s the matter, change your answer?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say that you didn’t change your answer to no.”

 

“Right again, Einstein.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Yep.” Good old Clint. He really was just what you needed. Not overly protective like Steve, or deeply introspective Nat. Thor was a bonehead, Bruce- well, he was wise but didn’t always handle stress well, especially after today… And Tony? Hah. But Clint? He was good. He was the best.

 

“So… what now?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

“Some help you are, Barton.” You elbowed him, and he put his arm around you reassuringly.

 

“Well whatever it is, you’ll figure it out. I have faith in you, kiddo.”

 

“We’re like the same age, asshole.”

 

“Potato, French fry.”

 

“Tony is rubbing off on you.”

 

“I’m sure he intends that for you, (y/n).”

 

“Dick.”

 

“Bitch.” .

 

You grinned at each other, squeezing each other in a bear hug. Then you punched him in the arm.

 

“Ow! What was that for?”

 

“For being you.”

 

“Well then.” He stuck his tongue out at you and you crossed your eyes in response.

 

“What a bunch of yahoos.”

 

“Congratulations Nat. You win first prize for- losing to Clint in finding me first.”

 

“He had a head start.”

 

“Like two seconds.”

 

“You two are ridiculous.”

 

“Always.”

 

“And that’s a promise!” You and Clint high-fived. Nat the Cat rolled her eyes, but you could see a hint of a smile.

 

“Just don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

 

“Uhm, Nat?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Look who you’re talking to.”

 

“Fine then. Don’t do anything too stupid.”

 

“Yes Mom.” She walked off, satisfied. You were in good hands. Good, deft, but infuriating and slightly daft hands.

 

 

“Well, you ready to head out?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“We can’t stay out here forever.”

 

“Yes we can.”

 

“We need food.”

 

“We can catch us some wild game, Robin Hood.”

 

“We need shelter.”

 

“I think your big ego will suffice.” He pushed you, and you teetered precariously over the edge.

 

“Woah!!”

 

“Hey!” He reached his hands out, steadying you. “Careful!”

 

“What?! You’re the one who pushed me!”

 

“Well your balance sucks!”

 

A mischievous glint caught his eye. “What is that look, (y/n)…”

 

“Oh nothing.”

 

“Bullshit. What are you up to?”

 

“Well you know how I promised not to push you off?”

 

“Yes…” His hands were ready now, for any possible move you had stupidly planned.

 

“You never said anything about pulling!” And with that, you grabbed his hands and yanked fiercely, until you and him were tumbling through the air

 

“AUGH!!!!!!!”

 

“WHEEEE!!!!!”

 

“YOU IDIOT!!!”

 

“OHHMYGOD. WE’RE GOING TO DIEEEEE!!”

 

“IT’S GOING TO BE ALL YOUR FAULT!”

 

You were uncomfortably close to landing when a big old robot swooped by.

 

“Fancy you guys, dropping in.”

 

“Tony! What took you so fucking long?!”

 

“Hey. Jarvis was offline. No thanks to (y/n).” He glared at you.

 

“What are you talking about?! I didn’t do anything to him.”

 

“I’m sooo sure.”

 

“Shut up lovebirds and let us land.”

 

“I could just drop you again, Clint.”

 

“Damnit (y/n), this is all your fault!”

 

“Hey Clint!”

 

“What?!”

 

You turned to him with an evil smile. “Don’t. Tickle me. Again.”

 

He groaned loudly as Tony touched down on the roof. “You. Go fix Jarvis.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with him!” Clint protested.

 

“Fine. Go clean up after Banner.”

 

“That was YOUR fault!”

 

“Whatever. Get out of here. Scram. Go buy Thor some Pop-Tarts.”

 

“Maybe I’ll just stay right here.” Clint planted his feet firmly against the ground.

 

“Clint…”

 

“What, (y/n)?!”

 

“If you don’t go away I’m going to tell Nat what happened last week.”

 

“You wouldn’t!” He glowered at you, betrayed.

 

“Wouldn’t I?” He stalked off yelling over his shoulder. “You swore on your bestieship!”

 

“Goodbye Legolas!”

 

 

 

“Hey.” Tony was looking at you with an almost unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Hey.” Even with the gaudy red and gold hunks of metal he was handsome. So, so handsome.

 

“You alright?” No mouthy quips. His blistering wit was absent.

 

“Yeah.” Suddenly you couldn’t look at him. The rough stubble grazing his face. His brows furrowed, trying to read you, see you. Really see you. His eyes were straining, trying to look into your soul, to know what you were thinking. How you felt. His hair was tousled in the wind, and he looked so ragged, so worn.

 

He wanted you. To know you were his. That you wanted him too.

 

“Okay.” He lowered his eyes, before turning towards the building.

 

“We should get inside.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He walked several steps before he noticed you hadn’t followed.

 

“(Y/n)?”

 

“Yeah?” You were standing exactly as he had left you. He searched you once more, wanting to understand.

 

How could he? You didn’t even understand yourself. Not anymore.

 

Why was everything so complicated? Everything had changed when he cheated. It had been easy before.

 

That was a lie. It had been hard. Just not as hard as it was now. Standing here, feeling yourself torn between two uncertainties, both of whom could promise nothing beyond pain and suffering. The darkness and light, they weren’t so far apart after all.

 

What was that saying? That it rained on the good and bad alike? And sometimes, people were a bit of both.

 

A God and a man, a man and a God, pulling from opposite directions out of a selfishness borne from something itself so unselfish. Love. He loved you. He loved you not. He loved you.

 

You loved him. You loved him not. You loved him too.

 

How could you choose? When did it become your decision? Your right?

 

When they let you go.

 

 

“(Y/n).” He repeated it again. He wanted to say it over and over. Like a mantra, a charm, a spell that would bring you back to him. He wasn’t the one who had magic, or powers, so all he could do was whisper your name, like a prayer.

 

You were tired. Of your name. Of hearing it from two people wholly individual, separate in every way except for the claim they laid on your heart. And as much as it was breaking the, it was breaking you.

 

You had to choose. You couldn’t, but you needed to. You couldn’t live like this anymore.

 

 

 

“I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!”

 

 

 

Tony looked up, startled. His mouth opened, but he was afraid to speak. Afraid to move. Afraid to breathe.

 

 

Your face was raised to the heavens, as you spoke the words the God of Lies had called to you, as a truth. You offered it back to him, even though he could no longer hear you, or feel you. He had let you go. It was your turn to do the same

 

 

_I've made up my mind_

 

Thank you, Loki. For everything you’ve given me.

 

 

_Don't need to think it over_

 

 

For everything you kept from me

 

 

_If I'm wrong, I am right_

 

As much as your love broke me, it made me whole.

 

 

_Don't need to look no further_

 

 

But my love is calling me back.

 

And I’m not _chasing pavements_ anymore.

 

 

“No.” You whispered the words that held all control of the men who had fallen.

 

“(Y/n)…” His voice choked out your name, filled with his yearning. For you.

 

“No, Tony.”

 

“…” His eyes were begging you when his words could not. There was nothing left to say.

 

“Tony.”

 

“I’m not okay.”

 

 

And you ran. You ran as hard as you could, as fast as your limbs could move, as fast as your broken spirit could carry you, to your destiny. No, to your choice. You had chosen. To what was rightfully yours. He was yours. Yours only. And only Yours.

 

And when you took flight this time, you knew it was you lifting Tony into the air, to redemption again.

 

 

 

“That was beautiful!”

 

“Clint, are you crying?”

 

“Shut up! Thor’s definitely sniffing.”

 

“Brother Barton, I assure you, I was not!”

 

“Y’all are a bunch of pussies.”

 

“…Steve?!”

 

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

“You can’t be serious!”

 

“Tony, you have been bugging me about this since… basically forever.”

 

“Two years nine months and three days.”

 

“You’re full of it.”

 

“What? All good boyfriends keep track.”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“Don’t give up on me now.”

 

“No, Tony. You’re full of it because you’ve been asking me since we met.”

 

“Oh right. Hold on, let me do the math.”

 

You shoved him as he swung you around the stars.

 

“Tony.”

 

“What! Gimme me a second. Was it February… no maybe it was March-“

 

“Stop counting and strip already”

 

He stood stock still, the motors squealing as he braked, hard.

 

“This would probably be a bad time to mention I never made a dick flap.”

 

“Tony!”

 

“I’m serious. If I took off even part of my armour right now, we’d be dead.”

 

“Are you kidding me?!”

 

“What?! Don’t look at me like that.”

 

“You only whined about it like, every single day!!”

 

“I didn’t think you’d ever say yes!”

 

You threw your head back and roared in laughter. “And now, you’ll never get another chance.”

 

“DON’T!” His eyes widened even further as he shook your shoulders furiously. “Don’t say that!”

 

“Oh, I am entirely serious.”

 

“No!!! No, (y/n). You don’t get to do that.”

 

“Oh yes I do!”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Nononono-“

 

“Yesyesyesyes-“

 

There you were again, two two-year-olds arguing in the sky.

 

“I swear to God I’m going to drop you.”

 

“You do that and I won’t sleep with you tonight.”

 

“There’s only so many beds. You can’t evade me forever!”

 

“I never said we were only going to sleep.”

 

 

WHOOSH!

 

 

“Jesus Tony! What are we going, 100 miles per hour?!”

 

“120. Now close your mouth. You might swallow a bird by accident.”

 

“Hmph!”

 

“Oh yeah, would now be a good time to mention that aside from a snap out lever for my penis, I also didn’t leave nearly enough room in the nether regions of my suit?”

 

“TONY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHAHAHAH. BAHAHAHA. LAUGHTER AND TEARS.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this. no, i hope you fucking adored this chapter. and this fic. It's been a lovely journey. 
> 
> now you see why i'm ending this fic. i can only keep quoting adelle creatively for so long.
> 
> gimme some love below. it's been realllll lovelies!
> 
> random ramblings for those who know better:
> 
> the amount of references in this is astounding. especially to vines. sheesh.
> 
> i always loved league of extraordinary gentlemen. i never understood the hate for it. although of course it pales desperately in comparison to watchmen
> 
> Clint is your best friend. if only he was your friends with benefits.
> 
> i was serious thinking about writing some Clint/lovely smut in this chapter. of course it would've ended up as a nightmare hallucination of Tony's from the horse tranquilizer. yes i am that evil.   
> coincidentally, thats the story behind the boner tony had when he finally woke up.
> 
> WAHHHH *rubs eyes fiercely* this was so beautiful
> 
> i also left out another part about you and clint. when you were falling, the reason you were uncomfortably close to the ground was because you didn't realize Clint, for once, didn't actually have a grappling hook on him. or anything to stop your fall. so actually if Tony hadn't arrived you'd be dead. it would have been a funny and slightly morbid exchange between you and clint had i revealed this, but i felt that it didn't go with the flow perfectly. but now you know anyway. you're welcome.
> 
> i love tony. so much. 
> 
> props to those of you who understand what's going on at the end ;)
> 
> quick poll:  
> where did you think lovely was hiding (and how did Clint find her)?
> 
> why do you think Steve actually spoke vulgarly at the end? (or if it even was him?)?
> 
> Gimme some love, lovelies. I'll see you soon. (I also have like 15 other fics involving numerous avengers and your misadventures, so check them out in the mean time. the sequel/continuation of chasing pavements will be out soon.)
> 
> much love! XOXO


End file.
